A Whole New World
by Emilie2601
Summary: Inspired by the novel and movie Room by Emma Donoghue. Hanna Marin spent the last six years of her life in Room. When she escapes and reunites with her friends and family, the only thing she wants is for her daughter, who has spent all of her life in a shed to get to know the real world. Haleb, Spoby, Ezria and futur Emison.
1. The Escape

**AN: Hey guys, so this is a story I've been wanting to write for a while now. I had the idea after reading Emma Donoghue's book, Room and when I saw the movie, it just made me want to write this even more. I've been writing on fanfiction for a while now and one of my biggest weakness, other than spelling, grammar and all of that since english isn't my first language, is writing romance. I really want to work on that with this story so if you guys have any advises for me, it would be cool :)**

 **Anyway, I really hope you like this first chapter, let me know in the review :)**

You know that thing every parents say to their children when they're young… _If someone ask you to help them find their dog, say no._ Sometimes Hanna just wish she would've remembered it six years ago instead of being just another naive girl that fell for the act. If only she had told him _no_ , if only she had told him anything but yes, then maybe Hanna wouldn't have spent the last six years in a hell hole.

If only Hanna had said no, she would probably be married with Caleb by now. Who knows? Maybe they would even be expecting their first or second child together. If only she had said no, she would be living a happy life at home with her friends and family. If only she had said no, maybe she would have her own fashion empire by now. But if Hanna had said no, she wouldn't have Livia.

''Mama?'' Hanna heard her little girl whisper from Wardrobe ''can I come in Bed with you?''

''Yes Livi'' the blonde answered soon feeling her daughter's warm little body cuddle up to her much colder one. She turned around to face the toddler and pushed a strand of her long blonde hair behind her tiny ear to see her beautiful face.

''Guess what mama'' Livia smiled as her little button nose wrinkled.

''What?'' Hanna smirked knowing exactly what her daughter was thinking about.

''No you have to guess'' the toddler laughed pulling the covers off of her and sitting down on the bed.

''Hum… you had another funny dream about Lucky?'' the now twenty-five year old answered referring to her daughter's imaginary dog.

''No mama, it's my birthday!'' Livia exclaimed thinking that her mother had forgotten ''I'm four now!''

''I know baby, happy birthday'' Hanna pulled her in her arms and kissed her forehead ''you're so old now.''

The blonde found out that she was pregnant a little over a year after _he_ kidnapped her. At first, she was in denial hoping that she was only late because of the stress…not because of something else. When Hanna started getting bigger though, she knew she had to be expecting. I mean, it wasn't like _he_ used any protection when _he_ raped her and with the little quantity of calories she was eating a day, there was no way Hanna was gaining weight from anything other than a pregnancy.

She didn't tell him until she started showing and when he found out he was not happy. Oh did he try to convince Hanna to get rid of it, he tried everything. Beat her until she miscarried, forced her to drink, to take drugs, to smoke…he tried so hard, but Livia was strong, even when she was just a little fetus. He had no choice to deal with the fact that Hanna was going to have a baby. The blonde remembers him telling her _fine you can keep it, but it better not distract you from your real purpose or else I'll kill it._

Hanna has to admit that she was terrified at the idea of raising a child in a single room, isolated from the rest of the world, but she was even more scared at the idea that he could take her baby away from her in the blink of an eye if he wanted to.

The labour had been the hardest thing the fashionista ever went through in her entire life. Even if it was four years ago, she still remembers everything clearly, the pain, the fear and most of all the jealousy. The jealousy of her friends, who had their loved ones and doctors by their sides when they went through this.

She remembers when Aria and Ezra found out they were expecting before they all went off to college. Aria had been so scared to tell him, but of course he was more than happy when he found out… _lucky her_. All of the girls had been by her side to support her through the long eight months and they were all super excited since she was the first one to live the experience.

The last time Hanna saw her twins Jack and Hazel, they were eight months old. They were such beautiful babies. Both of them had Ezra's dark curly hair, but Hazel had her mom's hazel eyes while Jack had his father's blue eyes. It's hard to imagine that they were almost seven now.

Spencer had been blessed with the same luck as Aria. She was probably comfortable in her hospital bed surrounded by doctors, Toby and the girls when she gave birth. If Hanna remembers correctly, Spencer and Toby were almost nine months pregnant with a little girl when she was kidnapped. The blonde guesses she would be about six years old now. Sometimes she wonders what she looks like _… Does she have Spencer's dark brown eyes or Toby's bright blue's? Are her hair curly or straight? Was she as smart as her parents? What was even her name?_

When she gave birth to Livia, Hanna was alone in this small little room. _He_ had staid with her for the first few hours, but left when her screams and cries gave him a headache. She remembers clearly wishing with all of her heart to just have Caleb sitting next to her and holding her hand as she went through that unbearable pain. Hanna misses him so much… She just hopes that she'll get to see him again some day. They were supposed to get married, but then…She stupidly decided to go buy herself an ice-cream at the park and next thing she knew, this guy asked her if she could help him find his dog _._

The worst thing is that Hanna doesn't regret saying yes. She knows it probably sounds stupid, but if she had said no, then she wouldn't have Livia and her daughter the best thing that ever happened to her in this world.

''Mama what are you thinking of?'' Livia smiled revealing her adorable little dimples.

''Just about how lucky I am to have you'' the young mother told her daughter before getting up to make them a breakfast. As soon as she stood up, she felt a sharp pain in her rib…probably from when _he_ came last night.

''Did Archer give you another boo-boo?'' The little blonde immediately asked probably noticing the way her mom was limping. Hanna hates calling him by his name. Like he deserved one? Archer was everything but human.

''Just a little one princess, it's okay'' Hanna said not wanting to worry her daughter.

''M'kay'' Livia mumbled before sitting down on chair number two.

The place Archer keeps them in, _Room_ as they call it, is nothing but a squalid shed with a bed, a wardrobe, a small couch, a very old television, a bath, a toilet, a rudimentary kitchen, a table with two plastic chairs and a dirty rug. To Hanna Room meant absolutely nothing, but to Livia, it was her whole world. The little girl didn't know anything other than what was inside of Room's wall, she never stepped a foot outside in her entire life. The only thing she saw of the world was what she saw on their crappy television, in other words, Dora the Explorer and what they could see through their little skylight, which was covered in leafs, dirt and snow most of the time.

''Mama, can you tell me the story of when I was born?'' Livia asked with hopeful eyes.

''Yes I can, but how about a different one this time?'' Hanna suggested getting a little sick of telling her daughter the same story over and over again.

''What kind of different story?'' the little girl smiled interested .

''It's a story about the world'' Hanna answered her.

''You mean Room before I came?'' Livia wondered raising her eyebrows a little bit.

''No, I mean what's outside of Room'' the older blonde said, but her daughter kept looking at her with a really confused look. ''What's on the other side of the walls'' Hanna tried to explain to her.

''But mama, that's space'' Livia said clearly having no idea what her mom was talking about.

''You know sweetheart, I think you're old enough to know the truth now'' Hanna told her daughter before sitting on the chair next to her.

''The truth?'' Livia confusedly repeated.

''Yes, did you know that like Alice who wasn't always in wonderland, I wasn't always in Room, before I lived on the other side with my friends and my family-''

''And Caleb?'' she interrupted her mom who had told her millions of stories about her fiancé. Hanna even had a picture of him hiding in Wardrobe that she kept there since the day she was taken. He was kind of a fictional hero to Livia.

''Yes, Caleb was there too'' Hanna smiled ''you know how we are on the inside of room's walls?'' she asked Livia, but the toddler shook her head in confusion. ''Okay'' Hanna put her hand out ''this is a wall and we are on this side the wall, it's called inside'' she pointed to the palm of her hand ''but on that side there's a whole other world you don't know about.''

''Like in TV?'' the tiny blonde asked her big blue eyes growing as big as golf balls.

''A little'' Hanna answered her ''it's so big Livi, I wish you could see it. There are trees that are like twenty times bigger than Room, and do you remember when Dora went to the beach in an episode?'' the young mother asked receiving a nod ''well we have lots of beaches in the world too and even oceans and rivers and lacs, it's so beautiful''

''But where do they all fit?'' Livia questioned having trouble to believe her mother.

''They all fit on Earth.''

''Earth?''

''Yes, our planet is called Earth, you know it's so big that Room is just a little grain of sand compared to the rest of it.''

''No way!'' Livia yelled. It was hard to understand what you knew close to nothing about.

''I know this is hard to believe right now, but I promise that one day, we'll walk out that door and I'll show you the real world'' Hanna told her daughter.

''Why can't we go out now?'' the little girl asked her mama in a soft voice.

''Because _he_ won't let us'' she answered her as the microwave beeped ''breakfast is ready.''

 **A week later...**

''Stay stiff'' Hanna told Livia rolling the carpet with her stuck inside of it.

The other day, the mother was thinking and she had another escape idea. It was risky, but it was perfect. After she stopped him from touching Livia two days ago, Archer decided to cut the power as a punishment. Last night, Hanna tried to make it as if Livi was sick thinking that maybe he would take her to the hospital, but of course he didn't and said that he would grab some medicine at the pharmacy instead. That's when she got the idea…

''Okay, Archer is going to pick you up like this'' Hanna lifted the carpet with all of the strength she had. ''You have to be stiff like a robot, not wobbly and shaky'' the older blonde warned her daughter ''and it's gonna shake like that when your in his truck'' she began to shake the carpet. ''When you feel this, you'll know he's driving so that means he's busy and it's time for you to roll'' Hanna instructed the little girl.

''I don't want to!'' Livia yelled from the inside. Forcing her to do this was breaking the young mother's heart, but she tried everything already. She tried to beat him, to hit him over the head with the toilet seat, to put some chemical products in his food, she tried to put the shed on fire, to kill him in his sleep, to figure out the code of the door, to break the skylight and scream until someone heard her… She did everything, but nothing worked. This was her last option. Hanna was aware that her and Livia couldn't spend the rest of their lives stuck in there. Her daughter had just turned four years old and she didn't have any friends…She never even talked to someone other than Hanna for God's sake. The little girl was suppose to start school next year and while Hanna had done an extremely good job at educating Livia, there were only so many things she could teach her. Most of all though, Hanna wanted her daughter to step outside, to look at the beautiful world she missed so much and to breath the fresh air of the nature.

''Roll, Livi, roll'' Hanna said helping her daughter to figure out how to get out of the carpet when he was wrapped around her. It slowly started to move, but it was Livia's first try and she was struggling so Hanna had no other choice than to help her out a little bit. ''Okay now, wiggle'' the young woman said when the little blonde was almost out of the rug.

''I can't!'' Livia started to yell hysterically ''I can't mama! I can't! Let me out!''

''Okay, okay'' Hanna whispered taking her out of the rug. Livia immediately threw herself in her arms sobbing.

''I don't wanna'' the little girl whimpered.

''I know baby, I know, mama's sorry'' Hanna cried while rocking her baby back and forth on the floor. Just thinking about everything that could go wrong in this plan was enough to give her a panic attack. It was breaking her heart that she was forcing her daughter to do this, but at this point, she had no other choice. They needed to escape until it was too late.

Sure, Archer was letting Hanna keep Livia for now, but Hanna knew that this wasn't a long time thing. As much as Hanna hated to admit it, she was fully aware that he would never let Livia live to become strong enough to help her mom escape. As soon as she was big enough for the situation to be considered as a two against one, Hanna knew that either her or Livia would have to go. There comes a point in situations like these when you only have too options left and Hanna was at that point. She could either give up and hope that someone would find them before it was too late or she could put this plan into action and hope with all of her heart that it worked. ''Let's go over everything one more time okay sweetie'' Hanna told her daughter after she calmed down a little bit.

''Okay'' the little girl reluctantly nodded.

''So you remember how he pulls his friend out of the bag and hides him and then…he gets in the bag and lays in there very still until the guards come?'' Hanna asked referring to a book they had read. ''So that's what you're going to do'' she told her daughter. ''What's even trickier is that yesterday we were pretending that you were sick and now well, you're going to play…dead'' Hanna hesitated at the last word.

''But I don't wanna be dead'' Livia said understandably scared and anxious about the situation her mom was forcing her in.

''You're just pretending to be dead'' Hanna responded like it was suppose to make her feel better. ''We're gonna roll you up in Rug so that way Archer won't see you and he won't know that you're alive inside. Then, he's going to pick you up a-and… put you in the back of his truck, he'll start driving to find a place to lay you down-''

''No'' the four year old interrupted her mother.

''Hey, don't worry, it'll be okay because I'll be talking to you in your head to whole time'' Hanna tried to reassure her. ''When the car is moving, you're going to wiggle out and when it stops, you're gonna jump out and find somebody, then you'll give them this note'' she handed the little blonde a note that she had written with her name and the name of their kidnapper ''and you'll yell _help, my mama is Hanna Marin!_ Can you tell me what your going to do now?'' Hanna tested her daughter to see if she understood what she had to do.

''Hum…wait for the truck to shake, wiggle out, jump-''

''Jump when you hit the first stop sign'' Hanna reminded the little girl, not wanting her to get hurt, which would most likely happen if she jumped while the truck was moving.

''then I run?'' Livia nervously asked.

''Yes, you run as fast as you can to somebody'' Hanna answered her daughter's question.

''Who's somebody?'' Livia wondered. Hanna was a little worried at how Livia would react to seeing someone that wasn't her… _Would she even be able to talk to them?_ Hanna wasn't really a shy person, but she used to be when she was younger and Livia pretty much got everything from her. Hanna knew that spending the first four years of her life isolated in a room with no one but her mom would for sure have a big impact on her daughter's future development…Perhaps the little girl would develop a form of social anxiety, selective mutism or something like that.

''Somebody is anyone you see other than Archer'' Hanna answered her while laying her down on Rug once again. They didn't have much time until he came back and tonight was the only night they could do it. ''Okay they were too many turns last time, so we'll shorten the rug a little bit'' Hanna said before rolling her up inside the carpet. ''Are you ready?'' she questioned her receiving a quiet yes as an answer. Livia started to roll around while Hanna cheered for her. Because she had folded the rug in a way that her daughter didn't have to roll as much to get out, it took the little girl a lot less effort and she did it way quicker too. ''Now wiggle, wiggle, wiggle'' Hanna gasped proudly when Livia managed to get out all by herself. ''You did it!'' Hanna smiled weakly lifting her daughter in her arms and giving her a few kisses on the forehead.

She couldn't believe that in a matter of minutes, she was going to be alone for the first time in four years…well technically four years and seven months.

Hanna decided to lay down on Bed with Livia to admire the little angel she had created one last before their, hopefully, last escape plan began. _She's so beautiful,_ Hanna thought. It had been a very long time since she had seen her reflection in a mirror, but she knew that Livia looked a lot like her. The little girl had her mother's big blue eyes and wavy blonde hair, which were getting extremely long since Hanna didn't have scissors or anything sharp to cut them. She used to have some the first two years she was stuck in there, but he took them away after she tried to stab him with them. The only things she got from Archer were the shape of his face and his snow-white skin, apart from that she had everything from Hanna. Sometimes, the young mother even wondered if perhaps her daughter had inherited of those things from her own parents. Hanna was completely aware at how dangerously skinny and small Livia was for her age. While the young mother always does everything in her power to give her daughter as much healthy food as she can, it wasn't easy to eat well when you were in their condition.

''Do you have bad tooth?'' Hanna asked Livia. The mini blonde was a little scared to leave Room alone so Hanna had given her a tooth she had lost after he punched her pretty hard. That way, Livia could always have a bit of her mom, even if she wasn't with her.

Livia giggled, opened her mouth and pulled her mother's tooth out of it ''here mama, I won't lose it'' she smiled before putting it back into her mouth.

''You're so silly'' Hanna smirked at her ''you're going to love it.''

''What?'' the little girl whispered.

''The world…the park with the swings, grandma, your aunties, Caleb…'' she trailed off.

''And you?'' Livia asked in a quiet voice.

''Yeah…and me'' Hanna answered her although she wasn't convinced. She was getting pretty weak and if he learns about the plan before the cops find him _or Hanna,_ well she knew she was going to get it. _Stop thinking about that Hanna,_ she mentally scolded herself, _the important thing is that Livia makes it out okay and that she gets to live a normal life…whether I'm apart of it… or not._

Suddenly, Hanna heard his loud and heavy footsteps approaching the door. She immediately took her daughter in her arms, gave her one last kiss and rolled her up in Rug. _This is my chance to use the theatre class I took for fun in my first year at NYU_ , Hanna thought. She had always regretted that she didn't get the chance to finish her studies in fashion. She had been kidnapped during her second year while her and Caleb were visiting their friends and family for Christmas and her birthday.

''I got some meds'' Archer mumbled dropping some grocery bags on the floor. The older man stopped dead in his track when he noticed how Hanna was holding the rug with tears streaming down her face. Hanna would like to say that they were fake tears, but the realization of what was about to happen was enough to give her a complete emotional breakdown. ''What's going on, what are you doing?'' he asked.

''S-she got sicker last night'' the mother sobbed hoping that he would believe her ''she didn't wake up.''

''Huh…'' Archer breathed looking a little shaken. He was without a doubt the person she hated the most on this planet, hell she didn't even consider him as a person, but she knew he wasn't a psychopath or a sociopath…Deep, deep, deep down, he had some kind of little feelings and as much as Hanna hated to admit it, he was Livia's father…If anyone was able to make him feel something other than the urge to ruin Hanna's life, than it was Livia. ''I got some aspirin…'' he mumbled after a while in shock.

Hanna couldn't believe him. ''You killed my baby!'' she yelled with tears streaming down her face.

''L-let me just have a-a look'' he nervously stuttered reaching for the carpet.

''Don't you dare touch her!'' Hanna screamed pushing him away. In other circumstances he would've pushed her back or did some other form of torture he always does to her, but not this time.

''Are you s-sure she's-''

''Am I sure?!'' Hanna interrupted him knowing what he was about to say.

''Well she can't stay here'' he mumbled under his breath beginning to pass around the plastic table that had been in the middle of Room since she arrived. ''I-I hum… I can t-take her somewhere?'' he said although it came out more like a question.

''Somewhere nice'' Hanna cried ''somewhere with trees.''

''With trees, yeah sure'' he agreed brushing his hand through his dark brown hair.

''Swear to me you won't even lay your filthy eyes on him!'' Hanna sobbed looking at her abductor right in the eyes. Usually she tries to avoid to look at him, but she needed to really get to him this time. To make sure he wouldn't look because if he did… _I don't even want to think about what could happen_ Hanna thought.

''I-I swear'' he promised shakily bending down to pick the rug up.

''No!'' Hanna yelled letting all of her emotions out. She wasn't even acting at this point. This could be the last time she saw her little girl.

It all seemed to happen in slow-motion. She stood there yelling and sobbing at the top of her lungs as he pressed the five digit code to unlock the door. Hanna can't even recount how many times she tried to find that damn code, but every single time she tried, he somehow knew and he was not happy about it. Hanna watched in horror as the door finally closed and collapsed on the floor when she felt _it_ for the first time in four years and seven months. _Complete loneliness._

Livia heard her mama cry and yell some stuff at Archer. She started to get scared… _was that part of the plan?_ She didn't cry though, her mama told her to stay stiff like a robot and everything would be okay. She felt him pick her up from the ground which made her mama yell even more. She heard the little _beeps_ that he always does to magically open the door, she heard a little _bang_ and then… She couldn't hear her mama cry anymore. Livia wasn't sure if she was happy or even more scared about that.

Just like her mama told her it was moving, so she knew he was walking. She could feel something cold on her head and heard weird stuff that she hears on TV sometimes. She looked up being careful not to move too much. At first, she couldn't see anything. It was all blurry, but then she saw some weird little brown things and a lot of green on the floor…She didn't know what anything was…It was scary so the little girl looked down again. She liked it better in the dark.

She felt him lay her down in his truck just like her mama said he would. She heard two loud _bangs,_ then another weird sound started, but it was different than the bangs and it didn't stop, it even made the truck shake. She waited a little bit and then it started to move a lot, just like mama said it would.

 _When you feel this, you'll know he's driving so that means he's busy and it's time for you to roll._ She remembered what her mama told her earlier.

Livia started to roll around on her side, but it was harder than the last time she did it because the truck was moving. She had to push really hard with her hands to roll around so she could get out of Rug. When she felt like she was almost out, she started to wiggle out just like she and her mama practiced earlier.

 _Truck, wiggle out, jump, somebody._ She could hear her mama's voice in her head.

Livia could see something blue on the ceiling of the world through the holes in Rug. She was trying to wiggle, but it wasn't working. She started kicking Rug really hard, so hard that her feet finally got out. She closed her eyes to focus and pushed the rest of Rug off of her with her hands.

 _Wow_ Livia gasped letting out the deep breath she had been holding, _Mama was right about the world being so big_. In Room, her mama could touch the ceiling if she jumped high enough. _I don't think we could touch the ceiling of the world, even if we were up on a chair!_ The little girl thought. The ceiling was blue…just like her mama's eyes and sometimes there were also some big white things that looked like mashed-potatoes. Livia touched her cheek to make sure her mama's bad tooth was still with her and felt a little more safe when she saw that it was.

There were only three things Livia had to do before the plan was over. _Jump. Run. Somebody._

She slowly sat down in the truck. It was hard because it kept moving and bumping. She saw a big red sign just like her mama said she would see before the truck stopped. It started slowing down, it stopped and then it started moving again. _Oh no, I missed the first one._ Livia started looking around to find another red sign, she had to be faster this time and be ready to jump.

While the car was moving, she could see some big boxes on the side of the road. They all looked different. Some were small, brown and had things that looked like the truck she was in in-front of them and some were big, grey and had a lot of skylights in their walls. Livia remembers her mama once said another word for skylight, but she couldn't remember it.

The floors of the world were all kind of different colours. _It's weird, in room it was grey, but in the world, it's more green and grey, sometimes black and there are some yellow lines on the grey parts,_ the little girl observed.

Suddenly, Livia saw a big red sign passing her. _I missed it again,_ she thought. She had to stop looking at the world and only look for the red signs. She already missed two, _what if the next one is the last forever_ …The truck rolled passed a lot of green signs, a few yellow ones, but they didn't make the truck stop like the red ones did. _Maybe the red ones are the only one who works because the truck is red too?_ Livia thought. Then, out of nowhere, she saw another red sign coming her way. She got up and lifted her leg over the side of the truck to get ready to jump, but before she had the chance to, everything went sideways making her fall back on Rug. The car immediately stopped and she heard the same noise she heard when Archer went inside the truck to make it move earlier.

''What the hell?'' someone said from behind her. Livia looked and saw that he was out of the truck looking at her. Her eyes grew wide and she started to get even more scared than she already was. _I just want to go back in Room with mama, it's safe there._ She knew she had to jump before he caught her. She lifted her leg up on the side of the truck, just like she had done a few seconds ago, but this time, she jumped. Her knees and her hands hit the green floor of the world. It felt really different than the floor in Room. Livia got up and started running as fast as her little leg could carry her.

There was only one step left and then, the plan was over. _Somebody._

''Hey! Where do you think you're going!'' Archer yelled running after the little girl.

She started screaming, but didn't stop running. He was just behind her, he could practically touch her. She looked back, still running, and saw his hand reaching out for her shirt. She looked back in-front of her, but she ran into something and fell on the floor.

''I'm really sorry, I didn't see her…wait Elliot?'' Livia heard somebody say as Archer picked her up with his big arms. _Somebody._ She looked to where the voice was coming from and saw that it was from another human that wasn't Archer, she had to ask him for help, but for some reason she couldn't find her voice. ''Elliot, what the heck are you doing?'' Somebody questioned when Livia started crying and screaming even louder, just like her mama told her to do, but a little part of her was also doing it because she was terrified. She reached out in the pocket of her hoodie and pulled out the note her mama had given her.

''She's fine'' Livia heard Archer say. His arms were wrapped so tightly around her tummy that she had trouble to breath. She just had to give Somebody the note and then the plan was over.

''Elliot stop! I think she has something for me'' Somebody said reaching out for the note Livia was handing him, but Archer just started walking faster and holding her even tighter. ''I'm calling the cops!'' was all Somebody had to say for Archer to drop her on the green floor. Livia fell right on her shoulder and ignored the pain as she quickly wrapped her arms around her legs, closing her eyes in the process. The world was too big for her, she didn't want to look at it. It made her feel so little. She just wanted to go back in Room and be with her mama.

''Cavanaugh, Calderon!'' Detective Tanner called over Toby and his partner, Lorenzo. ''We just received a call from a young man saying that a guy had abandoned a little girl close to The Brew, just passed Bridgewater Terrace. We don't know if it's a child abandon case or kidnapping, would you guys mind checking it out?''

''We'll be right there'' Toby said starting to panic. He lives on Bridgewater Terrace and while him and his wife, Spencer, only have a girl and a boy, most of their neighbours had little girls. He really hoped nothing happened to them.

Before they left, Toby asked one of the receptionist for a blanket since it was raining outside. He assumed the little girl would be cold and he wanted to make sure she was comfortable until she was somewhere safe.

It barely took the young officers five minutes to arrive at the location, Rosewood was a really small town. ''Pull over'' Toby told Lorenzo when he saw a teenage boy that he immediately recognized as his pseudo nephew and his close friends, Ezra and Aria's son, Malcolm. The now fifteen year old boy was standing in the rain with only a t-shirt 's first thought was _what the hell is he doing?_ But then, he quickly noticed the little figure laying in a tiny ball at his nephew's feet. ''Malcolm, what happened?'' Toby asked getting out of the car before Lorenzo had the chance to even stop.

''I-I don't know'' he stuttered nervously ''I was just walking and then the little girl was running she bumped into me and fell on the ground and I turned around and I saw Elliot picking her up and-''

''Elliot? As in my neighbour and your aunt Ali's husband, Elliot Rollins?'' Toby questioned him and he nodded.

After Spencer and Toby fell pregnant with their daughter, Sophia, Spencer's parents offered them their house since they wanted to live in something smaller. When they moved in, they quickly got to know their new neighbour, Elliot Rollins. He had bought Alison's old house and was a doctor at a mental institution…Charlotte's mental institution. They've always found the fact that he was living in his patient's old house a little odd, but things like that happened all the time in Rosewood.

Over the years, they got to know Elliot a little better, not only because he was their neighbour, but also because Alison married him a year ago. Toby thought he was okay, he's just never been his biggest fan, but he was nice…a little sketchy, but nice. At least, that's what Toby thought until now…

''He just picked her up and kept walking towards his truck'' Malcolm worriedly looked down to the little girl who was shaking on the ground. The young officer was really worried, she didn't have shoes on, her clothes were way too big for her, she was crying, her blonde hair were soaked from the rain…At least, Malcolm had put his coat over her so she wouldn't get too cold. ''She was screaming and crying s-so I told Elliot I'd call the cops on him, he just dropped her there and left'' he said while taking a little paper out of his pocket ''she gave me this, but the rain washed away whatever was written on it.''

''It's okay, you did the right thing, we don't know what he would've done to that little girl'' Toby squeezed his nephew's shoulder to let him know that he was proud of him. Malcolm had grown up in a great young man since he moved in with his biological father, Ezra, and Aria five years ago. He was an amazing big brother to Jack and Hazel and he always offered to babysit Sophia and Blake. ''Go call your parents on my phone and tell them to come pick you up at the station, Lorenzo will take your statement once we get there'' Toby said handing him his cellphone before bending down in-front of the little girl.

 _She looked so scared_ Toby thought. Her arms were wrapped around her knees, she was hiding her head inside her oversized green hoodie. Toby wasn't sure how old she was… In his opinion she looked about two…maybe three, but if this was a child abuse case, he wouldn't be surprised if she was older and suffered from malnutrition. ''Hi sweetie'' He whispered trying not startle the little blonde ''my name is Toby, I'm here to help you. Can you tell me what your name is?'' I asked her.

Livia slowly raised her head and looked at Toby with her big blue eyes. The officer felt his heart break. Ever since his kids, Sophia and Blake, were born, cases with children have been harder for him. He couldn't help to imagine how he would feel if it was one of his children laying terrified on the ground.

The little girl opened her mouth and mumbled something, but it was so soft that Toby didn't even hear her.

''Can you say that a little louder please?'' He asked her.

''Livia'' she finally whispered.

''Livia, that's your name?'' Toby made sure he understood and she slowly nodded ''okay, Livia, I'm just going to pick you up and sit you down in the back of my car'' he said before carefully lifting her up in his arms. He was surprised at how light the little girl was, he remembers when Sophia was around two or three, the doctor told him and Spencer that she needed to gain a little weight, but it was nothing compared to Livia.

When they were sitting comfortably in the car, Toby handed Malcolm his coat back and wrapped up the shivering tiny blonde in the blanket he had borrowed from the station. Toby wasn't sure if she was shaking because she was cold or afraid, _perhaps a little bit of both?_ he guessed.

''Do you have another name Livia?'' the officer asked trying to get as much information as he could so they could find her parents or whoever is in charge of her. He waited for her to answer, but it never came. ''Hey, it's okay'' Toby soothed her when he saw a few tears rolling down her cheeks. ''Can you tell me how old you are sweetheart?''

''I-I'm four'' Livia whispered after a little while. The little girl was gripping so tightly on her blanket that her knuckles were turning blue and she was doing everything she could to avoid looking outside. Toby went to rub her back, but she flinched and started crying even harder. He felt a little bad… Usually kids are more comfortable with female officers, but the only one they have at the station is detective Tanner and she doesn't really bother with little cases like these so most of the time, Toby or an older officer named Barry Maple are the ones to take the lead.

''Elliot grabbed her pretty hard, maybe she's hurt?'' Malcolm suggested looking at Livia worriedly through the mirror.

''Do you think the kid is on something?'' Lorenzo added after Livia hid her head in the blanket.

''I'm not sure, Elliot is a doctor so if he really took her, than he could've easily drugged her with something'' Toby told him. ''Livia, do you know where you live sweetheart?'' he asked her, but she didn't answer ''did the man from earlier hurt you?''

''Maybe we should call child services'' Lorenzo said.

''Just give her time, she's just in shock'' the blue-eyed officer told him. His partner was a great cop, but he didn't have as much patience as Toby, specially with kids.

''Hey Livia, do you know where your mommy is?'' Toby questioned her. They don't always ask young children about their parents since sometimes they're the ones abusing them. Kids think that if they talk they'll send them back there, but in Livia's case he really thinks it would be helpful.

The little girl's head immediately shot up at the mention of her mom ''mama?'' she asked and Toby nodded.

''Yes sweetheart, do you know where your mama is?'' he wondered, but she looked back down. ''Does your mama have another name?''

Livia looked up again and wiped her cheeks ''I-I forgot'' she whispered.

''That's okay, do you know who was the man that grabbed you?'' Toby asked her and she nodded.

''Archer'' Livia told him.

''Archer?'' he repeated surprised ''are you sure his name wasn't Elliot…or maybe even Rollins?'' She shook her head and repeated _Archer._ ''Okay, that's a good Livia, that's really good'' he praised her before reaching for his radio. ''Hello, this is officer Cavanaugh, we need someone to look in the system for Elliot Rollins and every Archer that you can find'' he whispered not wanting to scare her. He knew it wasn't going to take long before they figured out what is going on, Archer wasn't a very common name.

When Lorenzo parked their police car in-front of the station, he saw that Aria and Ezra's car was already there. _This is going to be a long night_ he couldn't help to think. ''Livia, I'm going to pick you up and then we'll go warm up inside a little bit okay?'' Toby told her. The mini blonde nodded, but didn't look up at him. Her eyes were fixated on her knees and her blanket was still wrapped around her. He carefully took her in his arms and we all walked in the station.

''What happened man?'' Ezra asked as soon as he saw them while Aria ran straight to Malcolm and began checking if her adoptive son had any injuries. Toby spotted their twins, Jack and Hazel, sitting at Mrs. Fields desk with Emily who had probably stopped by to see her mother.

''Sorry, I can't talk right now'' he told him motioning to the tiny girl shaking in his arms ''he didn't do anything wrong, just ask Lorenzo while I take care of this'' the officer said before walking towards the station's infirmary.

''What have we there?'' a nurse asked when he walked in still holding the little girl in his arms.

''This is Livia, I don't think she was hurt, but she needs some warm clothes'' Toby told her while he sat Livia on the hospital bed that was there incase anyone needed to be checked on. Her big blue eyes started scanning the room as a panicked look appeared on her face. She jumped off the bed and hid under it instead. ''Are you okay?'' he asked her worriedly sitting down on the floor.

''I-I go back in Room'' she whispered with a shaky voice.

''Room? Is that where you live?'' Toby questioned her receiving a little nod. ''Is your mama in Room?''

She lowered her head, put her hand in her mouth and took out something hesitantly showing it to him. It was a…tooth? ''Livia, what is that?'' he asked her softly.

She quickly closed her hand and pulled it away from him ''a bit of mama'' she said as the nurse came back with clean clothes for her.

''Hey princess, do you need some help to get changed?'' she wondered looking under the bed, but Livia only starred at her for a few seconds before pulling the blanket Toby had given her over her head and letting out a little whimper.

''I'll take care of it'' he told the nurse wanting her to leave them alone so he could try to get more information out of Livia. She seemed to catch the double meaning in his words and quietly went back to her desk. ''Livia, can you come out of there?'' Toby whispered trying not to frighten the little girl ''I really want to find your mama, but you're going to have to help me a little bit okay'' he told her. The officer waited a few seconds and smiled when she lifted up the blanket, however the little blonde refused to come out, but he guessed that was okay. ''Now I know this is really scary, but I promise that nothing or no-one is going to hurt you here'' he reassured her before asking her all the questions he needed her to answer. ''You said you and your mama lives in a place called Room right?'' he asked and she slowly nodded ''but you don't know where that is?''

She shook her head as an answer.

''That's okay?'' Toby smiled at her. The little girl was really doing the best she could and he understood how terrified she must be. ''Do you know what's outside of Room?''

''Hum….'' Livia mumbled thinking about it ''space…no, the world?'' she looked really uncertain of her answer.

''Okay, listen, when you step out the door-'' Livia began to shake her head before Toby even had the chance to finish asking his question. ''You don't?''

''We do not open the door'' she mumbled like it was something she heard all of her life. At this point, he was almost certain this was a kidnapping case.

''Is there daylight in Room?'' he asked to have a better idea of what _Room_ looks like, she thought about it for a second before nodding. ''Good'' Toby smiled at how helpful she was being, even though she was barely talking. ''How many windows, do you remember?''

''Z-zero'' Livia stuttered looking at the young officer with a blank expression.

''Well then, how does the sun come in?'' he questioned her.

''Through skylight'' the little girl whispered before putting her thumb in her mouth.

''Okay'' Toby nodded at her notting everything she told him so far in his notebook. He was getting really worried about how serious this case was getting. ''You live a house with a skylight?'' he asked her.

''No'' Livia shook her confused ''not a house…'' she told him in a barely audible voice ''it's a hum…it's a s-shed.''

''A shed'' Toby gasped ''you live in a shed Livia?''

''Room'' she said making him understand that this was probably how she called the place. This got the officer seriously thinking. It was impossible that she was kidnapped or left in a shed recently, this was probably something that had been going for a few years now, or else she wouldn't have given a name to that place. ''Do you know how long it's been since you and your mama have been living in Room?'' he wondered.

''I got born there'' Livia mumbled ''mama was in Room before…''

''But you left'' Toby told her ''how did you do that?''

''Mama said it in my head'' she whispered looking down again.

''What did she say?'' he asked bending down to really hear what she was saying.

''Jump when it slows down, but I couldn't'' she admitted before she started crying again.

''Oh don't cry Livia, it's okay'' he soothed her ''you didn't do anything wrong, we just need to ask a few more questions and then I'm going to go find your mama.'' Toby waited a couple of minutes until the little girl calmed down and proceeded with his interrogation. ''Why couldn't you jump sweetie?''

''Mama said wait for t-the red sign, but I missed two times and t-then I tried to j-jump and it went sideways and I f-fell and Archer saw me and I jumped a-and'' she tried to explain to the officer with a shaky voice.

''It's okay'' Toby interrupted her ''I got it, you did very good Livia.''

''I go back to Room now?'' she whispered in tears.

''Not right now, but I'm going to go try to find your mama'' he told her ''can you let the nice nurse help you change while I go talk to my friend?'' Toby asked her, but the mini blonde shook her head before hiding back under the blanket.

As soon as he left the infirmary, detective Tanner came walking straight towards him. ''What did she tell you Cavanaugh?'' she immediately asked.

''Her mom was kidnapped a few years ago by Elliot Rollins, although she says his name is Archer, he keeps them in a shed with a skylight. She says her mom told her to jump out of the truck, but she missed the first two stop signs and fell at the third one and if she's right then I know exactly where he's keeping them'' Toby told his boss.

''Where would that be?'' she asked clearly doubting her young officer.

''29 Bridgewater Terrace'' he confidently answered.

''And why are you so sure?'' Tanner smirked.

''Because I live at 23 Bridgewater Terrace, Elliot his my neighbour, he has a shed and I'm almost certain the shed has a sky-'' before they had the chance to say anything else, one of their new officers came running towards them with a picture in his hands.

''We searched for Elliot Rollins in the system'' he interrupted their conversation out of breath.

''And?'' detective Tanner and Toby both asked at the same time.

''It's a false identity, the real Elliot Rollins died eighty-two years ago, but get this, the little girl was right we checked for all of the Archer in the system and look'' he handed the duo a picture of the guy who had been Toby's neighbour for the last six years.

''Unbelievable'' Tanner gasped.

''Archer Dunhill'' Toby read what was written on the paper. Then, just like that, everything seemed to click in my mind. _Why didn't I think of this before? I'm so stupid, it was obvious_ he thought running towards the board where were displayed pictures of every mission person in Pennsylvania.

''Officer Cavanaugh, what are you doing?!'' detective Tanner yelled at him as he grabbed one of the photos before running back in the infirmary where Livia was still hiding under the bed. ''Livia, I need you to tell me what your mama looks like'' he told her as the little girl took her head out of the blanket.

''She has hum…y-yellow hair and blue e-eyes a-and she-'' before she had the chance to say anything else Toby shoved the picture he had took in her face.

''Is that your mama?'' he asked her and she immediately nodded reaching for the picture.

''Mama'' she whispered before holding the picture to her heart.

''Cavanaugh what's going on?'' Tanner questioned walking in the room.

''She's Hanna Marin's daughter'' he answered.

Emily had no idea what was going on, this day just kept getting weirder and weirder. Her mom had called her asking if she could bring her a dinner to work because she forgot her's at home. When Emily arrived to the police station, all of the officers were running around talking about Ali's husband, Elliot. She gave her friend a call to warn her, but the blonde wasn't answering so the ex-swimmer texted her to call her when she had the chance.

Then, out of no where, Aria, Ezra and their twins walked in looking for Malcolm saying that something had happened and he was coming here with Toby and his partner. They asked Emily to watch after Jack and Hazel while they talked to some officers to find out what was going on.

A few minutes later, Lorenzo, Malcolm and Toby who was holding a crying little girl walked in. Malcolm had quickly been taken to an interrogation room, Aria and Ezra both went with him, while she staid with her mom and Hazel. Half an hour later, Toby came out of the infirmary where he had took the little girl and talked with Tanner and a young officer for a few seconds before ripping off a picture from the missing person's board and running back in the infirmary, Tanner following closely behind him.

''What's uncle Toby doing?'' Hazel asked her looking up from the drawing she was making.

''I don't know'' Emily shrugged lifting her off of her lap and sitting her down next to brother. ''Toby are you-'' she said walking in the infirmary.

''Em,'' he interrupted the ex-swimmer before she had the chance to even ask him what was going on ''I need you to call Spencer, Caleb, Alison a-and tell them to get here right now.'' Emily was seriously getting worried, her friend was stuttering and usually, he only stuttered when something was making him really nervous.

''Tobes, what the hell is happening?'' she gasped when she looked out the infirmary's door and saw at least a dozen of officers running out of the station.

''I-It's Hanna'' he finally said handing Emily the picture that had been haunting all of their dreams for the last six years. ''We think we found her'' he said.

''What?'' Emily said with a shaky voice, not believing what her friend just told her. Her and Hanna had always been the closest in the group, only a week before she went missing, Hanna had asked Emily to be her maid of honour at her wedding. The brunette was the only one out of the girls that never gave up on finding Hanna, but honestly, she never thought the day would come.

''I don't have time to go over this again so listen carefully'' Toby told the ex-swimmer ''Elliot is not who he says he is, his real name is Archer Dunhill. This afternoon, Malcolm saw him trying to force that little girl into his truck'' he pointed to a tiny blonde girl who was hiding under the infirmary's bed with a blanket wrapped around her. ''Her name is Livia, she told me that Elliot…well Archer, had been keeping her and her _mama_ inside a shed since before she was was born. Long story short, I showed her a picture of Hanna and she said that it was her mama…'' Toby trailed off leaving Emily more confused than ever.

''Yes, but Hanna wasn't pregnant'' the twenty six year old woman argued before realizing what had most likely happened. She felt her heart break inside her chest. If what Toby was saying was right, Hanna had just spend the last six years locked up in Elliot's shed being rapped and probably abused or even tortured…It had all been happening literally right under their noses, but they never noticed.

Before she could think of anything else, tears began to roll down the swimmers cheeks.

''Hey, it's going to be okay'' Toby said embracing her in a big hug and rubbing her back ''Em, please don't cry, we're going to save her I promise, s-she'll be okay'' he stuttered having trouble to contain his own sadness. He couldn't help to feel very guilty, he was Elliot's neighbour and while he had been scanning the globe to find Hanna, he never once thought of looking there. ''Emily, I have to go over there right now, but I need to ask you something before I go'' he said taking a deep breath and letting go of his friend. ''I need you to watch after Livia, I mean for all we know, she never stepped out of that shed and this is her first time in the real world'' he explained as both of the adult realized just now how truly afraid the little girl must be.

Not only was she terrified and traumatized, Livia was alone. For the first time in her life, she was really alone. She didn't know anything or anyone, she was facing the unknown right now. Just like a baby coming out of the womb and seeing the world for the first time, she was coming out of the Room. From the room, who had, in someway, been her placenta for the last four years, to the world, who she had yet to experience.

''Of c-course'' Emily nervously stuttered as her friend left her alone in the infirmary with the terrified little girl. As she slowly walked towards her, Emily couldn't help to notice the similarities between her best-friend and the toddler. Not only did they look alike, but they seemed to have the same manners too.

Emily remembered clearly how Hanna would always hide under a blanket, a shirt or anything that could cover her when she was scared, much like Livia was doing right now. It had always been something that Emily, Spencer and Aria had found adorable about their bubbly friend.

''Hi Livia'' she whispered sitting down on the floor and looking at the toddler who was hiding under the bed. ''I'm your auntie Emily, your mommy is my best-friend.''

Livia looked up at the girl who her mama had told her so many stories about. For as long as she could remember, the toddler had always dreamed about meeting her aunties, Spencer, Aria, Emily and Alison, her uncles, Ezra and Toby, her grandma, Ashley, and the man her mama loved with all of her heart, Caleb. For some odd reason though, now that she was face to face with all of them, she couldn't seem to find her voice and the only person she wanted was the only person she knew, her mama.

''I know you're probably wondering where your mommy is right now but-''

''Mama'' Livia corrected Emily in such a soft little voice that anyone who wouldn't have been paying attention to her probably wouldn't have heard her.

''Yes your mama'' Emily sadly smiled at the little girl ''the nice police officers are going to go help your mama so I'm going to take care of you until she's okay'' the ex-swimmer informed the toddler. ''I know how scared you are right now, but I promise that I'm not going to hurt you and if you have any questions or if you want anything you can ask me okay?'' she concluded.

Livia hesitantly looked up at the woman who she knew so much, but so little about. After that little talk, she really felt like she could trust her. Just the way her aunty Emily spoke in a calm and reassuring voice reminded her of her mother. ''Okay'' Livia quietly answered before hesitantly getting out from under the bed and slowly taking her auntie's hand.

Emily had not expected the little girl to take her hand, but as soon as she did, she knew that she would be ready to do anything for the toddler. Even if she had only known about her existence for a few minutes, she loved and cared about her just as much as she loved and cared about Malcolm, Jack, Hazel, Sophia and Blake.

She carefully took the little girl in her arms and sat down on the bed while rubbing small circles on her back. Apart from Alison, Emily was the only one out her friends who didn't have children yet, but she was still pretty good with kids. Not only did the brunette have a natural protective and maternal side, she was a swimming teacher to kids from four to ten years old, she was the swimming team's coach at Rosewood Day and she had her license to foster children in need of homes.

''Your clothes are all wet sweetie, would you like to change in something warmer? I can help you if you want'' Emily told Livia noticing that the nurse had laid out a shirt and a pair of sweatpants specially for her on the bed.

The little girl slowly inspected the outfit while sucking on her thumb, which Emily found adorable. She knew that Livia was mostly dry now since Toby had wrapped her up in a blanket, but she was as cold as ice and the brunette didn't want the little girl to catch a cold.

After thinking about it for a minute, the tiny blonde nodded so Emily carefully helped her out of her baggy and dirty clothes. The ex-swimmer had to hold her breath when she saw the toddler's naked body. Livia had a few bruises and cuts just like every kids her age, but what really caught Emily's eyes was how small the little girl really was. She didn't look more than twenty or twenty-five pounds and she was about thirty-five inches tall. Emily wasn't sure how much a four year old girl is suppose to measure in weight and height, but she remembers clearly that all of her three nieces were a lot bigger than that when they were four.

''So, I have a few calls to make sweetheart, would you like to take a little nap until I'm done?'' Emily asked, but Livia quickly responded by shaking her head and wrapping her little arms around her new aunty. ''Okay, I guess you can stay with me'' Emily smiled taking the toddler in her arms and walking out of the infirmary.

She found Aria, Malcolm, Ezra and the twins sitting at her mother's desk. _They have no idea what's about to hit them_ Emily thought approaching her friends and family while Livia nervously hid her little head in the ex-swimmer's.

''Em, what's going on?'' Aria immediately asked her friend with a confused expression ''Spencer just texted me that she was on her way and not to worry and she also asked if you called Ali and Caleb already.''

Emily took a deep breath and sat down not knowing how to explain the situation. Her vision became blurry as her eyes filled up with tears and soon she felt some roll down her cheeks.

''Sweetie, is everything okay?'' Mrs. Fields worriedly questioned her daughter. She went to rub Emily's knee, but as soon as she touched her, Livia let out a little whimper before tightening her grip on the ex-swimmer's neck.

''It's Hanna'' Emily cried rubbing little circles on Livia's back. Everyone around her, other than the twins who were staring at the toddler, let out a loud gasp waiting for her to continue ''the…the cops think they know where she is.''

It took a few minutes for everyone to process the news, but as soon as they did, all of their eyes settled on the terrified little blonde who was hiding her head in Emily's hair. ''Is that…?'' Aria trailed off as the brunette nodded.

''Yeah, that's our niece, Livia'' the brunette answered knowing exactly what her friend was asking.

''Mommy, why is everyone crying?'' Jack softly asked looking in-between her dad, Mrs. Fields, her aunt and her mom.

''Malcolm, can you take your sister and brother for a walk please?'' Ezra asked his fifteen year old who immediately nodded when he realized how serious the conversation was about to get.

''I'm going to go at Ashley's…I don't want to tell her this over the phone'' Pam said grabbing her keys ''text me if anything comes up'' she added before kissing her daughter's head and leaving.

''I'm gonna try Ali again'' Aria announced taking her phone out. Emily had no idea how Alison was going to react. Her and Hanna had never been the closest in the group and they had a tense past, but after high school they had really grown closer and they loved each other. The thing that was really worrying her was the fact that the blonde's husband was the one behind all of this.

 _Sure, Ali had done a lot of bad things in her life, but couldn't she just be happy? First her mom buries her alive, then she learns she has a sister she never knew about, that sister turns out to be -A, her mom died, her dad isn't really nice, Jason is gone most of the time and now her husband is a…_ Emily couldn't think of a word to describe Elliot…or Archer or however the hell that man called himself. The only thing she could think of right now was Hanna.

''Hum…should I maybe call Caleb?'' Ezra said taking her out of her thoughts.

 **AN: I really hope you liked this chapter! I know you probably saw that I changed a few things from the book and movie (if you read\watched them) for example, Hanna doesn't have a five year old son named Jack, she has a four year old daughter named Livia XD**

 **In the next chapter, we will find out if Elliot did something to Hanna after he saw that Livia was alive, we will see Caleb's reaction when he sees Livia for the first time and when he gets the call from Ezra...The whole chapter will probably be about Caleb...**

 **Just a few things that I wanted to mention;**

 **Spencer and Toby are married, they have two kids. Sophia who is six years old and Blake who is four years old.**

 **Ezra and Aria are married, they have three kids. Malcolm (Ezra's biological son, adopted at ten years old because his mom lost the guard) he is now fifteen and they have six years old twins, Jack and Hazel.**

 **Emily is single, she doesn't have any kids, but she loves spending time with her nieces and nephews and she has her license to foster.**

 **Alison has been married with Elliot for a year now, she had no idea he was keeping Hanna and Livia locked up in a shed in their backyard.**

 **Anyway, I really hope you liked this story, please leave a review and if you have any ideas or anything you would like to see, well let me know :)**


	2. The Wait

**AN: Hey guys first of all I would like to thank everyone who reviewed; Boris Yeltsin, aBeautifulLiar, , Halebspoby1105 (guest), Haleb is endgame, hollyhalebnichorelloregelolove, prettylittleliarshaleb, hellohaleb, Maddy (guest), Emisonlover46 (guest), KindOfcrazy, .OTP, valescagnoli, Jem 4ever, jerykazuo and the six other guests. I did not expect to have 21 reviews on my first chapter and I'm so thankful for each and everyone of them! :)**

 **Second of all, for this second chapter, I really wanted to make it a little more Haleb and like I mentioned in the last chapter, one of my biggest weaknesses as a writer is to write romance. I really want to work on this with this story, but I'm still practicing, which is why this chapter is a lot shorter than the last one (which was 11,071 words).**

 **Finally, I really hope you liked this chapter and if there's anything in particular you would like to see happening in this story (specially with Haleb), please let me know and I will try to write it.**

''Hello'' Caleb answered his phone wondering why Ezra was calling him this late.

''Caleb, I have something important to tell you'' the teacher said from the other line making Caleb frown in confusion. ''I don't really know how to say this, but hum…it's about Hanna.''

''What's going on?'' the brunette immediately asked. Unlike most guy would've, Caleb never moved on. During the six years, he saw all of his friends, other than Emily, give up the hope of ever finding Hanna. They tried to set him up on multiple occasions; dates, doubles dates…even triple dates, but it never worked out…mostly because he didn't even show up.

They all told him that it was time to move on, that he had to let go, that he couldn't spend the rest of his life waiting for her…He knew they were wrong. Caleb had this strong feeling inside of him that Hanna was still here, that she _wasn't…dead._

''We're all at the station right now, Toby thinks they found her-''

''I'm on my way'' Caleb announced immediately grabbing his keys, not even bothering to close the lights or put a coat on.

''Wait, are you okay to drive? I can come pick you up'' he heard Ezra say before he hung up on him running out of his house.

Caleb jumped behind the wheel, even though he was fully aware that he was in no state to drive, and speeded towards the police station. He couldn't think about anything else than Hanna. For the first time in six years, he was going to see her, he just hoped she was okay.

When he arrived at the station, he saw all of his friends cars in the parking lot, but all of the police cars were missing. He got out of his jeep, ran up the stairs and slammed the door open looking around for his friends.

''Caleb!'' Ezra waved him over from a desk where they were all sitting. He spotted Malcolm in the kids corner of the station. It looked like he was trying to entertain Jack, Hazel, Sophia and Blake.

''What happened, is Hanna okay?'' Caleb asked his friends with a shaky voice. They all had dried tears on their faces and Spencer was staring at her phone anxiously. His eyes stopped on Emily…or more at who was in the brunette's arms. Caleb didn't have to ask who she was, it was obvious. She looked exactly like _her._ Long and thick wavy blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, little button nose, big red lips, adorable dimples. He felt his heart break when he realized what probably had happened to Hanna.

''Hey, let's go talk in another room'' Ezra pulled him out of his thoughts. He nodded and followed him into the man's bathroom.

''Please, tell me she's okay'' Caleb told him on the verge of tears.

''We don't know yet'' the teacher sadly admitted ''Malcolm was walking home from his soccer practice and he saw Elliot running after the little girl in Emily's arms-''

''Wait, Elliot Rollins?'' Caleb impatiently interrupted his friend ''what does he have to do with Hanna, they never even met.''

''Because he doesn't exist'' Ezra said earning a confuse look from the hacker. ''Livia, the little girl he tried to take-''

''She's Hanna's daughter'' Caleb interrupted his older friend once again.

''Who told you?'' the teacher asked him.

''Nobody had to tell me, have you even looked at her!'' he answered ''she's her carbon copy.''

''Okay well, Toby questioned Livia and she told him that the man who tried to grab her is named Archer, not Elliot. They looked through the system and she was right, the real Elliot Rollins died like eighty years ago, his real name is Archer Dunhill and apparently, he's british. I don't know exactly what else she told Toby, but it was enough for the cops to believe that Elliot…or Archer was keeping Hanna and Livia inside the shed outside of him and Ali's house.''

''Alison was in on this!'' Caleb angrily gasped. He had never been the blonde's biggest fan because of what she had done to Hanna, and all of the girls for that matter, but she was a kid back then. They had grown closer over the years and he truly thought she had changed.

''I don't think she knew'' Ezra honestly said ''Hanna's been missing for six years and they've only been married for one-''

Before the young men had the chance to talk about anything else, Aria walked in with tears streaming down her face. ''Toby just called Spencer, we have to go to the hospital now'' she cried burying her head in Ezra's arms.

''What's going on, i-is Hanna okay?!'' Caleb yelled at her not knowing what to expect.

''He just said that it really was Hanna a-and that Rollins had tied up Ali in their living-room, they both had to go to the hospital'' Aria sobbed in Ezra's chest. Caleb anxiously nodded and took out his car keys.

''Hey, you're not driving'' Ezra grabbed his friend's shoulder, before he had the chance to walk out of the bathroom. The young teacher knew how much Caleb was worried about his fiancé, but he also knew that his friend was in no state to drive.

''Yes, Caleb, you can come with us, Malcolm will walk home with Jack, Hazel, Sophia and Blake and Spencer will take Emily a-and Livia.''

During the whole ride to the hospital, Caleb felt like he couldn't breath. He just needed to know that Hanna was okay. Not being able to be in control of this situation was killing him. Ezra drove like he was a ninety year old grandpa that forgot about the accelerator. He just wish he could push him out of the car and grab the wheel.

They arrived seconds after Spencer, Emily and the little girl who just wouldn't let go of the swimmer. He noticed that the press was already there, Caleb had no idea how they were even aware that what happened happened, but he realized how big of a deal this was. Luckily, a few police officers escorted them into the hospital while some other cops blocked the media.

The first person he spotted was Alison. She had tears streaming down her face and was as white as a ghost. He knew that she told the police she had no idea that her husband was who he is, but he couldn't help to be a little mad at her. She had moved in with Elliot a year and a half ago and she never thought of opening that garden shed.

''Where is she, what happened?'' Caleb yelled at the blonde pushing Toby away as he grabbed his shoulder to calm him down. He hadn't even realize that the young officer was with them until he felt him.

''I-I didn't know'' was all Alison managed to say before she completely broke down. Aria, being the compassionate person she's always been, was quick to wrap her arms around her friend in order to comfort her. ''I had n-no idea'' the blonde sobbed repeating it over and over again.

Caleb felt like everything was spinning. Alison was sobbing in Aria's arms, Livia had started crying and Emily was trying to comfort her, Spencer was calmer than the others, but she looked like she was about to lose it, Toby was talking to some of his colleague, the doctors were running around panicked and the cops weren't telling him anything. He felt like he couldn't breath, he just needed to know that Hanna was going to be okay.

''Can someone please just tell me if my fiancé is okay!'' someone yelled. He didn't realized that this person was him until he opened his eyes and saw that everyone was staring at him.

''Excuse me, are you Caleb Rivers'' an african-american doctor that looked like he was in his late fifties asked joining their little group.

''I am'' he answered with a shaky voice a little embarrassed that he had lost it in-front of everyone.

''Nice to meet you, I'm doctor Webber, the chief of surgery of this hospital'' he introduced himself shaking everyone's hand. ''Can you guys please follow me?'' he asked. Dr. Webber leaded them to a more private waiting room with a coffee machine, two big leather couch, a few chairs and a TV. ''Before we begin, I wanted to let you know on behalf of the whole hospital that taking care of miss Hanna Marin is the top priority of this hospital'' he told us.

''Is Hanna okay?'' Emily asked while rubbing small circles on the now sleeping toddler who was in her arms.

''She is currently is surgery, we will send someone to update you on her condition every half hour'' Dr. Webber answered the swimming coach.

''Why is she in surgery?'' Spencer immediately questioned him as Toby wrapped his arm around her shoulder and Alison let out another sob. Judging on their reactions, Caleb knew this couldn't be good. After all, Toby and Ali were the only ones who were there when she was rescued, only an hour prior.

''Have any of you guys spoke to a detective yet?'' he asked the group a little confuse. They all shook their heads as an answer. ''I'll go get detective Tanner'' Dr. Webber announced while getting up from his seat.

''No need'' Toby quickly stopped him ''officer Cavanaugh, I was one of the officers on the site'' he shook his hand before looking at his friends. ''Listen guys, when we arrived, we found Alison in her living room-''

''He knocked me up and tied me to a chair'' Alison cried ''I didn't know he had her.''

''We went in the backyard and saw the shed Livia described, it was isolated so we couldn't hear anything'' Toby continued ''after we managed to open the door we got in and he was hurting her…Hanna had trouble breathing, she was bleeding a lot and there was a knife in her stomach…She had a lot of bruises on her face, but I could tell that it was her. The paramedics loaded her in the ambulance and Alison rode with them. I called Spencer straight away'' Toby finished.

''H-he stabbed her'' Aria chocked out in tears.

Caleb couldn't say anything, he couldn't get any words out, all he could think about was Hanna and how much he hoped that she was okay. He didn't think he could ever live with himself he she wasn't.

''He did'' Dr. Webber confirmed ''however, we got the bleeding under control almost immediately after we retrieved the knife. It didn't do much damage to her internal organs, but it did do something to her spinal cord. There's no way to predict how severe the damages are until she wakes up, but we are looking at a potential paralysis from the waist down.''

''S-she won't be able to walk?'' Spencer worriedly asked him.

''We think that it's a possibility, but in my professional opinion, I don't think that it will be permanent and even if she isn't paralyzed, walking will be a struggle, at least for a few weeks'' he answered her before continuing. ''Unfortunately, these weren't the only injuries we found'' Dr. Webber informed the group of friends. ''When she was brought in, she was suffering of severe internal bleedings, she had multiple deep cuts that looked infected, hypothermia, frostbites, multiple fractured ribs and hum…Hanna also had a quite old avulsion fracture on her pelvis that didn't heal properly, so our orthopaedic surgeon will have to take care of that as soon as possible. We are almost positive that it happened during a labor…'' he trailed off looking at the now sleeping toddler in Emily's arms.

''Yes, this is Livia'' the brunette told the doctor understanding what he wanted to know.

''She managed to escape first and if it weren't from her, Hanna wouldn't be here'' Toby told him.

''Understood'' Dr. Webber nodded ''so giving the extent of injuries related to a labor that we found on Hanna, we can only assume that she received no medical care when she gave birth to her daughter, which leads us to the conclusion that…What did you say her name was?'' he asked Emily.

''Livia'' she answered.

''Right'' he nodded ''it leads us to believe that Livia has never been anywhere other than that shed. I honestly have no idea how she managed to take care of what looks like an healthy little girl, but what I do know is that if our theories are right, Livia needs to be hospitalized until she develops a stronger immune system and until she receives all of her shots'' the doctor finished before looking at Emily ''what is your relationship to Hanna Marin?''

''I'm was…am her best friend w-why?'' the brunette nervously stuttered. They were all, other than Caleb, so used to talking about Hanna in the past tense that sometimes they forget about the possibility of her being alive, which they now know is and has always been true.

''Well, she's in not state to take care of her daughter…at least for a few days. Usually, with cases like these, the child goes with a relative, but I don't see anyone here-''

''Her mother should be here in a few days, my mom and Mrs. Marin are friends, she went over there to tell her about Hanna. I don't know if Mrs. Marin is really in the right state of mind to take care of Livia and hum…Hanna's father, he's never been there much'' Emily told him.

''Okay, I'll tell someone to call child services-''

''No wait'' the brunette stopped him ''I know none of us are related to Hanna, but we were… we are a family, blood or not, she's our sister, our best-friend, Caleb's fiancé and their children's aunt. Livia is our niece and we can take care of her until Hanna is okay. She's been through enough already, I know that this is what Hanna would want and I have my foster license'' Emily informed him.

''Alright, I still have to call child services to verify your license, but I don't see why there would be any problems'' doctor Webber nodded. ''I will send a paediatrician to come see you as soon as possible'' he finished as a doctor ran in. His blue scrubs were covered in blood and he was trying to catch his breath.

''We just finished the surgery'' he said panting ''we almost lost her once, but we quickly stabilized her. She's in the ICU for now, but she's going to be okay.''

At that exact moment, Caleb's heart skipped a beat. _She's going to be okay._ The young doctor's words were stuck in his head. He never ever thought he would hear those words in a million years. You know the feeling you get sometimes when your about to fall asleep? Like your falling in a deep and dark hole… That's what the hacker had been feeling for the last six years. He finally feels like he can breath again. ''She's gonna be okay'' Caleb repeated as the tears started to fall. He had told himself the same thing hundreds and hundreds of times over the last six years, but not once had anyone told it to him. ''When can I see her?'' he asked the doctors trying to muffle a sob.

''Hypothetically, you can see her right now, but I would suggest that maybe she sees one of you first'' Dr. Webber said looking at Emily, Spencer, Aria and Alison ''we don't know what Hanna has been through and given that the person who held her captive was a man, she could have a bad reaction to seeing you, or any male for that matter, and it could send her in state of shock.''

''O-okay'' Caleb stuttered. He had always dreamed about his reunion with Hanna being romantic and emotional, just like in the movies. Not once had it ever crossed his mind that there was a chance of Hanna being scared of him. ''Whatever it takes'' he added. If Hanna wasn't ready to see him right now, or for a while, Caleb understood and even if it was killing him, he was gonna wait for her.

 **AN: Again, I'm so sorry this was a short chapter, but the next one is coming soon! :) I can't believe that reading this story encouraged a few of you to actually watch the film (which is amazing and a must watch tbh). I hope you liked this chapter and like I said, if there's anything at all you guys would like to see happening let me know, I love to read your ideas!**

 **Also, I'm having a little bit of difficulty to figure out the kids personalities (Jack, Hazel, Sophia and Blake). For example, is Sophia smart, preppy, outgoing and funny like Spencer, is she more shy and reserved like Toby, is she totally different than her parents or even a mix of both? Do one of them has a learning disability or disorder (dyslexia, ADHD, etc...)? What are their likes and dislikes? If any of you guys have any ideas, let me know in your review or in a PM, it would be super appreciated and I will give you full credit for the idea ! :)**


	3. The Reunion

**AN: Hey guys, I'm so sorry I took so long to update, I started school this week and I wanted to update yesterday, but I was shooting a movie. Thank-you so much everyone who followed and favourited this story, but most of all thank-you to Boris Yeltsin, hollyhalebnichorelloregololove, missoutontheprize, KindOfCrazy, .OTP, hellohaleb, valescagnoli, .xX, Jazzy (guest), Abeautifulliar, Haleb is endgame, Jem 4ever, MissaSissa, Patiently waitin (guest) and the 7 other guests who reviewed! It means so much :) A special thanks to MissaSissa, a guest and Boris Yeltsin who gave ideas for the kids, I am not sure if I will use them yet, but if I do I will give credit to who gave which idea :)**

 **Also, someone reviewed that my story was a copy of another PLL fanfic. To that person (and everyone who is reading), I want to say that I did not and will not copy anything ever, this story is inspired by the movie and the book Room by Emma Donoghue and everything that happens in this story that doesn't happen in the book or the movie are my ideas and the ideas my reviewers give me.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter, I tried to include all of the ideas you guys gave me :)**

''Oh God'' Spencer whispered as she entered her friend's hospital room followed by Aria and Alison.

''The medicine we gave her wore her out so she'll be asleep for a while, but come get us when she wakes up'' a young doctor instructed the three girls.

''Y-yes'' Alison nervously stuttered.

All of their eyes were fixated on their friend's small body. The blonde's face was covered in bruises, her arms were a mixture of purple, blue and black marks, she had tubes in her nose to help her breath, a mask over her face to give her oxygen, multiple needles in both of her arms and she had a machine connected to her stomach to monitor her heartbeat.

''She looks so vulnerable'' Spencer breathed letting a few tears out. Hanna had always been the bubbly and energetic one in the group, it was so rare to see her in such a state.

''I can't believe this'' Alison cried ''he told me he kept medicines and stuff for his job in the shed.''

''Ali, it's not your fault'' Aria immediately wrapped her arms around the blonde as she let out a sob. Alison didn't use to be the best of friends, but over the years she had grown in such a nice and compassionate person.

''I-I can't be here right now'' the young english teacher stuttered before leaving the room.

''Ali wait-''

''Let her'' Spencer interrupted Aria ''she just found out her husband was a monster, she needs a minute to herself.''

''I guess your right'' the brunette nodded before focusing back on the unconscious blonde ''look how small she is.''

''I know'' the lawyer agreed. Hanna had always been a little small and skinny, even when she was _hefty Hanna_ , she wasn't that hefty. Now though, it was ridiculous, she had lost all of her curves, she looked shorter than Spencer could remember and maybe it was because she was vulnerable, but she looked smaller than ever. ''Poor Caleb'' Spencer added.

''This has to be so hard for him, I mean did you see his face when the doctor said that Hanna could be scared of him?'' Aria questioned her friend.

''Yes, he was devastated'' the other brunette sadly said. They all knew how much Caleb wanted to see Hanna, but they also knew that he would never do anything to hurt her, even if that meant he had to stay away from the blonde.

The doctor's warning kind of came as a surprise to all of them. They all realized that Hanna would be hurt mentally and physically, but they never really thought that she could be afraid of Caleb…They had always been so in love. Of course, the doctors didn't know anything about the couple's history…but they didn't know anything about what happened to Hanna.

''How do you think Emily's doing with Livia?'' Aria wondered. Even though they had no idea about the little girl's existence up until a few hours ago, they were already so attached to her. Sure, the toddler shared half of her DNA with a monster, but she still an innocent little girl.

* * *

''From what I saw, she's a really healthy four year old considering her life style up until now, but I did see a few things that needs to be addressed'' Dr. Karev, the paediatrician in charge of Livia, told Emily. He had managed to perform the examination all while Livia was sound asleep. ''I think these first two things are obvious, but she is extremely underweight and short for her age. Now, I will go over all of this with her mother when she's in better state, but in the meantime I was informed that you were the person in charge of Livia, is that correct?''

''Yes'' Emily nodded worriedly. She hoped nothing was seriously wrong with the toddler.

''All right, so she needs to gain a little weight which should happen easily once she starts eating a little more than she probably was since she was born. However, if you don't see any improvement in the next two to three months, she will need to see a dietitian. For her height though, it's going to be a little harder. She should have a growth spurt soon after her diet is fixed, but unfortunately she will always be a little shorter than the other kids her age, not that it's a big deal.'' The doctor informed the brunette before continuing. ''She has a few bruises and scratches here and there, nothing to worry about, but she does have a bruised rib from where Archer Dunhill probably grabbed her when she escaped. We will prescribe her some pain pills that she should take, only if she complains about it'' he finished.

''Is that it?'' Emily asked a little reassured that there was nothing seriously wrong with the little blonde.

''Well, she does have a very low immune system, but it should be fixed when she gets out of the hospital. Now that's it physically…''

''Physically?'' Emily worriedly repeated ''is something wrong with her mentally?''

''More like socially'' he answered ''I mean, for all we know, she spent the first four years of her life isolated from the world and she never socialized with anyone other than her mom and maybe Archer. I wouldn't be surprise if she develops a form a social anxiety, selective mutism or anything similar.''

''I-I guess it would make sense…'' the brunette realized all though it broke her heart that the little would have to pay for what happened. Suddenly she felt the toddler begin to stir up in her arms. ''Hi Livia'' Emily whispered to the little girl when she opened her big blue eyes.

The tiny blonde looked around confusedly before letting out a few little whimpers. ''Mama?'' she cried in a barely audible voice.

''Your mama is here sweetie'' Emily was quick to reassure her ''she got a little hurt, but she's going to be okay.''

''Mama'' the little girl repeated.

''I don't think we can see your mama right now Livia, but I can stay with you if you want'' the brunette told the toddler who shook her head and broke down in tears as an answer.

''The p-plan is over n-now'' Livia sobbed in Emily's arms ''I go b-back in Room w-with mama.''

''It's okay sweetie, it'll be okay, don't cry'' the swimming coach tried to comfort the little girl, even though she didn't really know how to.

''Why don't you follow me to Livia's room'' Dr. Karev suggested while leading the woman and the crying toddler in a hallway where the walls were covered in paintings of animals, cartoons and disney characters. ''She will be sleeping here until her mother is well enough to get out of the ICU, we already prepared one of the best room in this hospital for them'' the doctor told Emily before leaving them alone.

''Are you hungry o-or sleepy?'' the brunette asked the little blonde who was still in tears.

''I want mama'' Livia cried again.

* * *

''Did you hear that?'' Aria asked Spencer as soon as she heard the machine that was monitoring Hanna's heart make a weird sound. The teacher was reading a magazine by the window while the lawyer was sitting on a chair by the blonde's bed.

Spencer immediately nodded ''I-I think she's waking up'' the brunette stuttered with her eyes fixated on her friend.

''What?'' Aria gasped quickly getting shushed by her friend.

''Hanna?'' Spencer whispered waiting for a movement or a sign that would let her know if her best-friend was gaining back her consciousness. At first, she didn't know if she had only imagined it, but she could swear she saw the blonde's eyes blink. ''Han?'' she asked again when her friend's crystal blue eyes suddenly opened wide. Spencer couldn't help to let a few tears fall. She wanted to be strong for everyone, but she couldn't do it anymore. The brunette stood there, not able to get any words out or move the slightest while Hanna stared at her in confusion.

It only took a few seconds for the look of confusion on her face to change to realization, relief, fear and then panic. The machine that was monitoring the blonde's heart started beeping faster and faster, tears began to roll down her pale cheeks, her body shook with sobs and she tried to talk, but because of the oxygen mask over her mouth and how weak she was, it was way harder than it seemed.

''Han, it's okay, y-you're okay'' Spencer nervously stuttered as tears rolled down her own cheeks. She had no idea what to do. The brunette looked at her friend, who had been in the room this whole time, only to find her staring at the scene with her big hazel eyes. ''You're s-safe now, no-one is going to hurt you'' she added as the same young doctor who had told them that Hanna was out of surgery only a few hours earlier ran in the room with blood-free scrubs.

''What happened'' he immediately asked Spencer while looking at the screen of the few machines that were somehow connected to Hanna.

The lawyer shrugged as an answer while trying to calm down her friend who was clearly overwhelmed or something ''I-I don't know she just woke up a-and she looked c-confused, but then she got scared I think…'' Spencer hesitated.

''I think it's a panic attack'' the doctor informed them as he slowly took out the mask off of Hanna's face ''Mrs. Marin, it's okay just take some deep breaths'' he told the sobbing blonde who only looked more scared at the sound of his voice. The green-eyed man quickly understood that his presence was making things worse so knowing that his medical skills weren't needed, he decided to leave the three girls alone.

''Hanna, he's gone, it's okay'' Spencer whispered to the blonde who had squeezed her hand with such a force when she noticed the man who was standing in her room. Spencer was truly impressed at how strong Hanna was considering the condition her friend was in, all though a part of her was relieved that the blonde didn't seem to be afraid of her.

''Livia'' her friend cried in an extremely weak voice.

Spencer quickly understood why her friend was in such a state ''oh Hanna, she's okay, don't worry, Emily is with her in her room right now, but she's okay'' the brunette reassured Hanna who shook her head as an answer.

''H-he said…'' Hanna stopped to catch her breath in between sobs ''he said he k-killed her'' she cried in a barely audible voice.

''No Han, he lied to you, Livia is okay, I think she's sleeping right now, but Emily will bring her to you in a few hours'' the brunette reassured her friend.

''She's okay'' Hanna whispered before Spencer wiped her tears and put the oxygen mask back on her mouth since she was struggling to breath.

''She is'' the burnette nodded ''c-can I hug you?'' she added nervously before letting out a happy cry when her friend weakly nodded. ''I'm so happy you're back'' Spencer whispered in Hanna's heck trying not to hurt her. ''Aria's here too'' she told the blonde noticing that the young teacher was getting impatient.

''Hi Hanna'' the shorter woman breathed while walking over to her friends. After Hanna had been missing for about two years, Aria's started thinking that this day would never come. She couldn't believe that she was finally seeing her friend for the first time in forever.

''Aria'' the blonde weakly smiled at the sight of the brunette who carefully, yet quickly, threw her arms around her friend's neck.

''Everyone is here to see you'' Aria whispered in her ear with tears streaming down her face. ''Emily is watching after Livia, I think Alison went to see them, Ezra and Toby are in the waiting room, your mom is on her way… a-and Caleb is here too'' she happily cried.

''Caleb'' Hanna tiredly repeated.

''Yes'' Spencer answered her ''do you want to see him?'' she asked hesitantly remembering the doctor's warning. She wasn't surprise when the blonde nodded as an answer. Her friends had always been so in love…What they had was beautiful and passionated. While she had no idea what Hanna had experienced in the last six years, she had no doubt that her friend would want to see her technically still fiancé. ''I'll go get him'' Spencer told her leaving Aria and Hanna alone for a few seconds.

* * *

There were no words to describe how Alison Dilaurentis felt tonight. Her day had started off normally, she took her shower, ate breakfast, went to work, lunched with her colleagues and best-friends, Aria and Emily, corrected a few tests and left back home. The last thing she had expected when she walked through her doors was for her husband to knock her out and tie her up to a chair in the middle of their living room.

What she found out only a few hours after her small encounter with the man who she had planed to spend the rest of her life with was even crazier. Apparently, Elliot…well Rollins, had been holding her best-friend captive in his shed for the last six years!

The blonde couldn't help to feel guilty. Although she had sold her house before she left for college, she had started going out with her soon to be ex-husband two years prior. He had told Alison that he kept medicines and instruments for work in the shed so she had never really thought about going in there, but if she had…Then maybe things could be a little different today. Of course, it wouldn't have changed the fact that her friend had been kidnapped, but at least her and her daughter could've been out of that place two years earlier.

''Knock knock'' Alison whispered looking at Emily from the door of Livia's room. The brunette was rocking the tiny blonde in an armchair while humming some lullabies. She couldn't help to smile at the sight. Emily would be an amazing mother someday.

''Oh hey Alison'' the swimming coach softly said looking up from the sleeping toddler ''is everything okay?''

''Yeah…'' she sighed ''I just couldn't stay there, it's too depressing.''

''I get it'' Emily compassionately answered ''how's Hanna?''

''Pretty good considering what she's been through'' Alison honestly answered ''I think she was about to wake up when I left'' she added looking at the duo. The blonde couldn't help to notice that even though the sleeping little girl looked extremely similar to her mother, she did inherit some features from her Archer, who was technically her father. For example, her face was rounder than Hanna's, her cheeks looked a little chubbier, she didn't have freckles and while Hanna used to be a little bit tanned, Livia's skin was snow-white. ''How is she doing?'' Alison asked referring to the little blonde.

''She's pretty scared…'' Emily answered, of course it was completely understandable. Alison couldn't even imagine how overwhelmed the toddler must be. ''She cried a lot for Hanna and when I asked her if she wanted to go to sleep in bed she showed me that she wanted to sleep in the closet.''

''She showed you?'' Alison confusedly asked.

''Yes'' the brunette nodded ''she doesn't talk much.''

''Did she see a paediatrician?''

''Huh uh'' Emily whispered ''I mean obviously, she's pretty small for her age so the doctor said that if she didn't have a major grow-spurt in two or three months, she would have to see a dietician and she has a bruised ribs'' she explained. ''Other than that, the only issues she might have are socially related.''

''That's good'' Alison smiled ''after one afternoon with Blake, her social issues will be long gone'' she added in a laugh referring to Spencer and Toby's four and a half year old son. The little blue-eyed boy was so funny, energetic and charismatic for his young age.

Emily quietly giggled before pushing a strand of the little girl's extremely long blonde hair behind her ear. ''How are you doing?'' she suddenly asked Alison who shrugged as an answer.

''I just… I can't believe I didn't see it before'' she sighed ''I was the one who lived with him, who married him…I should have noticed that he spent way too much time in that damn shed o-or that he was a-a monster'' Alison said her voice filled with absolute anger towards the guy she loved so much only a few hours ago.

''Ali, it's not your fault, you couldn't have known'' Emily reassured her ''it's not anyone's fault except Archer's and with Spencer on his case, he's going to spend the rest of his pathetic life in prison for what he did to Hanna, Livia and you.''

* * *

Caleb couldn't believe the words that just left Spencer's mouth. _Hanna wants to see you._ He had waited six never-ending years to hear that. It was clear to anyone that Caleb worshiped and cared about Hanna. He had always looked at her with so much admiration in his dark eyes. It was admirable.

Right now, there was no denying that the young man didn't care about how he was going to be in the blonde's life, he was just going to be there wetter it was as her fiancé, her boyfriend or her friend. He was going to be Hanna's number one supporter, her number one ally…They were meant to be together. Caleb was never Caleb without Hanna and Hanna was never Hanna without Caleb. They completed each other and they always had.

''Are you ready?'' Toby asked him noticing the brunette's anxiousness.

''I am…I'm just scared at how she's gonna react to see me again'' he answered slowly getting up from his seat.

''Don't worry, she wouldn't ask for you if she didn't want to see you'' Ezra reassured him giving him a pat on the back.

''I guess'' Caleb reluctantly. As much as he wanted to believe his two best-friends, he knew Hanna better than anyone. The blonde always had the bad habit to push people away when she was going through something. She kept all of her feelings and her emotions inside until everything was just too much and she ended up doing something stupid. _Does she really want to see me, or is this part of an act she's putting up to make everyone believe that she's okay?_ Caleb couldn't help to listen to the little voice in his head. _Maybe in this situation, it was too much though… I mean there is only a certain amount of feelings that a person can keep inside._

When the young man finally snapped out of his thoughts he began to take shaky steps towards Hanna's ICU room, he took a deep, yet anxious, breath and finally opened the door. The simple action sounded so easy however, it had took him everything to only do that. He wasn't only opening the door of a room, he was opening the door that would make or break him. Whatever was about to happen was going to define the young man for possibly the rest of his life.

Caleb took a few anxious step. He first saw all of the machines, then he saw Aria, she had dried tear on her face, her hair were messy and she looked relief, yet heartbroken. His dark eyes finally focused on the weak figure laying on the hospital bed.

The young man doesn't know how long he had been staring at her, but when he snapped out of it he realized that he was now alone with her, Aria had left. The brunette felt the tears starting to roll down his cheeks, he couldn't believe that he was finally seeing her again.

''Hanna'' he breathed out in a cry slowly getting closer to her. Caleb could see much more than the others, he could see more than the bruises, the cuts and the burns. Caleb could see how her crystal blue eyes were now grey…Like they had lost the light that would make them shine bright. He could also see how her skin was so much paler than it's usual slightly tanned colour…Like she hadn't been exposed to the son in years, which he knew, was probably true.

''Caleb'' the blonde finally whispered trying to look at the only man she's ever loved. It took Hanna all the strength she had left, but she managed to turn her head and look at the brunette.

As soon as their eyes connected, Caleb felt a numb sensation in his leg, his knees collided with the floor in a thud and he saw his life since the day Hanna went missing flash before his eyes. ''Oh my God'' he sobbed kneeing down in-front of the blonde ''I-I can't believe this, I-I'm so so sorry Hanna, I-I missed y-you so much.''

The young man wasn't the only one in tears, but he was the only one well enough to speak. It was clear that the blue-eyed girl wanted to though. Hanna was trying to take to oxygen mask off of her face so she could tell him _it's not your fault, I'm okay, I missed you too,_ but she barely managed to lift her fingers.

''Can I?'' he asked when he saw how much she was struggling. Hanna weakly shook her head up and down so he slowly reached for the mask being careful not to scare her. Caleb could swear he saw a little bit of fear in the blonde's eyes, but it went away as soon as he held her hand.

''Don't…leave…'' Hanna whispered taking a deep breath in-between each words.

''Never'' Caleb cried kissing her forehead.

 **AN: I hope you liked this chapter! Like I said writing romance is something that is a little harder for me so it took me a long time to write that last part. I personally am very proud of it, so I hope you guys liked that. I was also wondering what you guys think of Livia so far and if there is anything you would like to see happening to her when she starts to really get to know the world.**

 **As always, tell me what you want to see in the next chapter or if you have any other ideas, I would be honoured to read them and please leave a review ! :)**


	4. The Situation

**AN: Hey guys! First of all thank-you so much to aBeautifulLiar, MissaSissa, dreamer241, Boris Yeltsin, hollyhalebnichorelloregelolove, StelenaClaceLover09, hellohaleb, prettylittleliarshaleb, KindOfCrazy, Skyfire2222, , Maddy (guest), Haleb is endgame, Patiently waitin (guest) and four other guests who reviewed. Your reviews mean a lot to me. Please read the other note at the end of this story and I really hope you like this chapter, specially the end!**

''Good morning'' Spencer whispered entering the ICU room. Hanna was sound asleep in her bed while Caleb was watching carefully as her chest heaved up and down with each breath the she took.

''Hey'' the brunette mumbled not taking his eyes off of his fiancé, if he could still call her that, though the status of their relationship was not the first thing on his mind right now. The blonde's doctor had paid them a visit earlier this morning to do a quick check up. No one really knew if it was because Caleb had staid with her, but Hanna had gone significantly better overnight. The doctors had all been extremely impressed at how quickly she was improving, however it was no surprise to everyone who knew Hanna. She had always been a really strong person.

''Coffee?'' Spencer kindly offered him. The young woman had just spend the whole night on the phone with her parents talking about what was the best strategy to put Archer behind bars for so long that the asshole would never see the sun again. So far, they could charge him with about four things and given the extent of injuries that had been found on her friend, Spencer was sure there were about ten more things she could charge him with.

''Thanks'' Caleb smiled taking the much needed caffeine.

''Emily is asking if the doctor said anything about when Livia could come see her'' the lawyer told the hacker.

''Yes, he said that when Hanna wakes up again they have to do a little exam to see how severe her spinal cord damages are and if she's still up to it after Emily can bring her in'' Caleb answered his friend. ''How was she doing this morning?'' he added genuinely concerned for the toddler.

The young man had decided to swing by the little girl's room in the night just to give an update on Emily and see what was going on with Livia incase Hanna asked him. Since it had been around two o'clock, he had expected the toddler to be passed out in her bed, but when he had entered the room, Caleb found the ex-swimmer trying to coax the very traumatized and overwhelmed tiny blonde out of the closet.

''I spoke to Em and she said that Livia barely ate this morning, she still doesn't want to leave the wardrobe and the only words she said were either yes, no, I want Room or I want mama'' Spencer answered a little worried about the toddler.

''Poor kid'' Caleb sighed. The brunette clearly remembered how scared he was when he was a foster kid. At first, each times he would switch homes, he would hide under his bed or in his room for hours. Of course, it was nothing compared to what the little girl was experiencing right now, but he knew the feeling of facing the unknown.

Caleb and Spencer were pulled out of their thoughts when they noticed Hanna beginning to stir up next to them. They shared an anxious look fearing that she heard them talk about her daughter. The blonde didn't need to worry about anything more than getting well right now.

When she opened her crystal blue eyes, Hanna weakly looked around in confusing before remembering where she was and everything that had happened in the last few hours. The blonde was so scared to close her eyes and wake up in the cold dark shed where she had lived for the last six years.

''Hey, Hanna'' Spencer smiled at her friend pushing a little bit of her long curly blonde hair behind her ear. ''How are you feeling this morning?''

The twenty three year old only shrugged as an answer still looking around anxiously. Noticing her obvious discomfort, Caleb asked her if she needed anything or if she was okay. None of them were surprised when she asked about Livia. Everything time she woke up, the toddler was the first thing Hanna asked about.

''The doctor said he needed to do a little check-up and if you feel up to it after, she can come here'' Spencer softly answered her, happy to finally be able to give the blonde an actual answer.

Hanna nodded before looking down to her hands as an awkward silence settled in. Caleb thought about how weird it was that everyday for the past six years, he would always think _I wish I could tell this to Hanna. What would she say? I can't wait to tell her that. I Just wish I could have one last conversation with her…Even if it's about Marilyn Monroe, Katy Perry or Coco Channel._ Now that the blonde was back though, he had no idea what to say…There were so many things she missed out on…Things that she would never get back, that _they_ wouldn't get back.

''What's gonna happen to _him_?'' Hanna finally broke the silence with the question that was running through everyone's head. She didn't need to specify who she was talking about, with the venom she used in her voice when she was speaking, it was obvious.

''They have him in custody with no bail, so he'll have to stay there until court and after everything Elliot did, he should get at least twenty five years to life'' Spencer answered on the same angry tone the blonde used.

''Elliot?'' Hanna questioned confusion written on her face.

''She meant Archer'' Caleb quickly reassured her reaching out for her hand in a comforting manner. She flinched a little at the touch, but gave in as soon as she processed who it was coming from.

''He had a fake identity, everyone in Rosewood knew him as doctor Elliot Rollins, not as british sociopath Archer Dunhill'' Spencer angrily grumbled.

Hanna couldn't help to smile a little at her friend. She had missed the brunette's sarcastic remarks, determination and angry threats so much. Suddenly, something alarmed her. She had said _everyone in Rosewood._ ''H-he was in Rosewood?'' Hanna anxiously stuttered shivering at the thought of all of her friends being close to that… _monster._ When she saw the looks Caleb and Spencer gave each other, she knew what was coming wouldn't be good.

''He's…well was actually a doctor at Welby State Psychiatric Hospital…'' the lawyer trailed off ''Charlotte's psychiatric hospital'' she quickly added realizing that the blonde probably didn't remember what she was talking about.

''S-so you knew him?'' Hanna asked.

''We did'' Caleb sadly nodded ''h-he lived hum… in Alison's old house'' the young man added ashamed of himself. He should have known, it was his job to protect Hanna… He should've noticed something was off with Elliot for God's sake, but no. Instead, he was friendly with the guy, had dinner over at his house a few times, hell, he was at his freaking wedding.

Hanna slowly nodded processing the news. She looked at Spencer confusedly ''y-you were moving in y-your old house the w-week I-I…''

''He was my neighbour'' the young woman admitted as a tear rolled down her cheek ''I'm so sorry Hanna, I should've noticed, I should've-''

''No'' Caleb quickly interrupted the brunette '' _I_ should've noticed, I'm the one who was suppose to keep you safe and to protect you-''

''Stop it'' Hanna weakly said stopping her friend and her…well, fiancé, if she could still call him that. She pretty much ignored everything about what Caleb's life was like now…Was he even single? After all, it had been six years, a lot could've happened. ''It's my fault'' she told them looking down.

''Don't say that'' Caleb gasped giving her a side hug while being careful not to hurt her.

''I-I just went to the park to see the big christmas tree a-and he asked me i-if I had seen his puppy'' Hanna started with tears rolling down her cheeks ''the s-snowstorm was about to start a-and he said the dog was too small to survive o-outside'' she sobbed as Spencer and Caleb listened to every word she was saying ''I told him I would help him look'' Hanna finished.

''Oh Hanna, it wasn't your fault'' Spencer joined her's and Caleb's hug ''he's the asshole who kidnapped you, you were just trying to help him, you didn't do anything wrong.''

''No, I was naive'' Hanna argued. Even though this wasn't her fault at all, everyone knew that the blonde had an heart of gold and because she always wanted to help everyone, she had the bad habit to trust people too easily. It had happened with Mona when she was -A, with Lucas when he went through his bad boy phase and even with Caleb when he was working for Jenna.

''You were being nice'' Caleb seriously told her ''he didn't only fool you, he fooled all of us…''

''Caleb his right'' Spencer agreed ''even Alison didn't notice anything'' she said, but quickly regretted it. Maybe Alison wanted to tell Hanna herself about her relationship with Archer…Being friends and neighbours with the guy who kidnapped your best friend was one thing, but being married to him was a whole other thing.

''What do you mean by that?'' Hanna immediately questioned the lawyer.

''She hum… well, Han, Alison is m-married to Archer'' the brunette answered not wanting to lie to her friend. ''She's been married to him for almost a year now.''

Before Hanna even had a chance to react, a knock was heard on the door and Hanna's doctor walked in with a few files in his hand. The blonde instinctually hid her head in Caleb's arms when she noticed the unwanted male presence.

''It's okay Han, it's only your doctor'' the brunette's voice soothed her. _Only the doctor_ she thought. Hanna hated feeling this vulnerable, she put her brave face on and slowly looked at the man who was suppose to examine her for a reason she completely forgot about.

''How are you this morning, Hanna?'' he asked her with a big smile trying to make her feel more comfortable. In all honesty, the grin he was giving her crepes her out more than anything else.

''Good'' she managed to chock out with the most confident voice she could muster. Since she had been in and out of consciousness all night because of the drug the doctors gave her, Hanna had no idea who this guy was. Spencer seemed to catch up on it because she was pretty quick to introduce her to Dr. O'Malley.

''So Hanna, we just need to do a few tests to see how bad the damages to your spinal cord are'' he explained taking out a few things out of a box he was holding. ''Do you feel any sort of sensation in your bladder, legs, feet or even toes, kind of like it's tickling a little bit?'' he wondered while soaking a washcloth in ice cold water.

''A little in my toes and my feet'' Hanna answered him clinging onto Caleb's hand.

''Okay, that's good'' he smiled slowly putting the wet washcloth on her leg ''can you feel this?'' The blonde nodded although the coldness and the foreign touch send a shiver down her injured spine. ''That's really great, I don't think we're looking at something permanent here'' he told the three of them. Spencer and Caleb smiled happy about the news while Hanna didn't really react. It was obvious that the young woman was getting tired and overwhelmed. ''Can you try to move your legs?'' he questioned. Hanna nodded, but only managed to move her feet and wiggle her toes a little bit. ''That's perfectly normal'' he reassured her. ''From what I can see, you will slowly begin to regain sensation in your legs and the control of your bladder in the course of the next few weeks, it's going to hurt a little at first and be pretty tiring, but I would say that in two to three months it should be fully-healed.

''Can I see my daughter now?'' Hanna asked impatiently.

''What's that?'' Emily heard a little voice ask her. She looked up from her iPhone to see where it was coming from and couldn't help to be surprised, it was the first time the tiny blonde said anything other than _I want mama, yes, no or I want Room._ She had spend the whole night sobbing for her mother and refusing to get out of the wardrobe, after hours of trying to coax her in the bed Emily decided to just give her a few pillows and blankets so she could be comfortable in the closet and listened as the toddler cried herself to sleep. ''It's an iPhone'' the swimming-coach answered, happy that the little girl looked a little better this morning ''do you want to see?'' she questioned. When she received no answers she decided to come over and sit next in the wardrobe next to the toddler.

''Is it like TV?'' Livia whispered noticing the bright screen.

''A little'' Emily smiled ''you can watch TV on it, but you can also play game, take pictures and even listen to music.''

''Mama made a picture of me for my birthday'' the little girl shyly mumbled ''it was on paper.''

''Wow, I bet it was really pretty'' the brunette grinned remembering how good Hanna was at drawing. No one other than Emily and probably Caleb really knew about it, but the blonde had box full of sketchbooks with beautiful drawings hiding in her closet. They were mostly sketches of clothes, but there also were a few random, yet amazing, other pictures the blonde had made. The swimmer had found out about her best-friend's hidden talent when she had stayed over at their house while her own mother had been in Texas with her dad.

''She did it when I was off 'cause it was a surprise'' the tiny blonde added.

''Do you want to see the pictures that are on my phone?'' Emily asked the toddler who slowly nodded as an answer. It would give them something to do while they waited to go see Hanna. ''This is Sophia and that's Blake'' the brunette showed her the first picture on her phone. ''They're your uncle Toby and auntie Spencer's kids, Sophia is almost six and Blake is four just like you'' she informed the little girl.

''Their eyes are like my mama's'' Livia softly said.

''Yes, you have your mama's eyes too'' Emily smiled before showing her the next picture. ''This is your auntie Aria, uncle Ezra and your cousins; Malcolm, Jack and Hazel.''

''Somebody'' the little girl whispered pointing at Emily's oldest nephew. The brunette didn't really what Livia meant by _somebody,_ but she assumed it was because the toddler perhaps remembered him from their small encounter the day before. ''Mama!'' Livia suddenly gasped when Emily showed her another picture.

''You're right, that's your mama'' the swimming-coach grinned remembering the day the picture was taken. Just by looking at Spencer's pregnant belly, she could tell it was only a few days before Hanna went missing ''and that's me, auntie Alison, auntie Spencer and auntie Aria.''

Suddenly, a knock was heard and Livia let out a little whimper before hiding under her blanket. Emily immediately looked towards the door to see who the intruder was and let out a sigh of relief when she did.

''So sorry to bother you guys'' Dr. Karev apologized ''I wanted to let you know ride away, Dr. O'Malley just started his exam with Hanna so you can take Livia over to the ICU, it shouldn't be long now'' he smiled.

''That's great, thanks for letting me know'' Emily grinned before turning back to the toddler ''did you here that sweetie, we can go see your mama soon!'' the brunette exclaimed.

''In Room?'' the little girl innocently asked her.

''No sweetheart, your mama got hurt so she has to stay at the hospital for a little while'' she explained to the toddler carefully lifting her up in her arms and wrapping a pink furry blanket Caleb had bought her at the gift-shop last night.

Emily couldn't help to notice that during their walk to the ICU, Livia had peeked out of her blanket a few times to look at her surroundings. The brunette could even swear she saw a glimpse of interest in her big blue eyes.

When she finally reached the intensive care unit's waiting room, all of her friends, expect Spencer and Caleb who were with Hanna, Malcolm, Jack, Hazel, Sophia and Blake were there. Some people would be worried about having four energetic young children in the ICU's waiting room, but the kids were all extremely well behaved and if you asked them to stay calm and be quiet you knew you could trust them.

''Rough night?'' Toby smirked offering her a coffee.

''Is it that obvious?'' she smiled before being interrupted by her youngest nephew.

''Auntie Emily, you have purple under your eyes'' the little boy giggled before taking a sip of his juice box. _I guess it is_ she thought.

Sophia and Hazel were making a big princess puzzle with the help of Alison while Malcolm was showing Jack and Blake how to play a game on his cellphone.

''Here'' Toby handed her an apple juice box ''she's probably thirsty'' he added motioning to the tiny blonde who was still hiding her head in Emily's arms.

''Livia, sweetie, do you want some juice?'' she asked the toddler after thanking the young police her officer. The little girl nodded, but gave the brunette a confused look when she handed her the tiny apple juice box. ''Just take little sip on the straw'' Emily explained the little girl, yet, she only received an even more confused look as an answer. ''This is the straw'' she added guessing that the toddler probably had no idea what a straw even was. She looked as the little blonde hesitantly tried her first sip and let out a big smile when Livia swallowed the juice. ''Good job'' she proudly told the toddler.

''Hey Em, I brought the stuff you asked for'' Aria announced sitting next to the brunette. Last night, after Livia had had a little potty accident, Emily quickly realized that the little girl had no clothes to change, luckily they had found something thanks to Caleb, but she still gave Aria a call since she knew that her friend had kept all of the twin's baby clothes. ''I took a few pyjamas, sweatpants, t-shirts from when they were about two years old and I stopped by Target to buy her a few pair of under-wears, do you think they'll fit her?'' Aria wondered showing Emily one of Jack's old onesie she had brought.

''I think so'' the brunette nodded looking in-between the little blonde and the pyjama. Although all of the clothes were for two year olds, the four year old was extremely small…In all honesty, Emily would by less surprise if the pyjama was too big for the toddler than if it was too small.

''Hi Livia'' Aria suddenly whispered to the little girl. The swimming-coach looked down and noticed that the tiny blonde had took her head out from under her pink blanket and was now scanning the room carefully looking at her surroundings. ''Are you excited to go see your mommy soon?''

''Mama'' the toddler was quick to correct the brunette.

''Oh yeah, I meant your mama'' Aria smiled ''are you excited to go see her?'' she asked again. The little girl silently nodded before putting her thumb in her mouth and tiredly laying her head on Emily's chest.

The swimming-coach and the english teacher talked for a few more minutes until Hazel walked over to Aria while her big bambie eyes that she had inherited from her mother were focused on the little girl who was in Emily's arms. ''Mommy, is that her?'' she whispered in her mom's ear.

''Yes, this is your little cousin, Livia'' Aria nodded. She had explained what was going to Jack and Hazel before coming back to the hospital this morning. They had both met their auntie Hanna on multiple occasions when they were really young so they didn't remember her, but Aria and Spencer made sure that the kids knew everything they needed to know about the blonde. When Aria had told them the news this morning, they were all extremely excited to finally have to chance to meet their aunt and they were even more thrilled when she mentioned that they also had a new little cousin.

''Do you think she wants to play with us?'' Hazel shyly asked her mother. The little brunette was really outgoing and friendly, but she usually gets a little shy whenever she meets new people, especially if they are kids.

''Why don't you ask her?'' Aria suggested.

''Okay'' Hazel nodded walking a little closer to the toddler ''do you want to come play Livia?'' she asked again, but looked at her mother worriedly when the blonde hid her head under the blanket cuddled closer to Emily.

''Come here'' the brunette giggled reaching out for the six year old ''Livia is really scared and tired right now, I don't think she feels like playing, but I'm sure that when she's a little better, she's gonna love playing with you and Sophia'' Aria tried her best to explain to her daughter ''it was really nice of you for asking though'' she added before the six year old nodded and ran back over to the table where she was making a puzzle.

''Guys, look'' Ezra whispered motioning to a doctor that was walking over them. They all quickly recognized him as Hanna's doctor from yesterdays, Dr. O'Malley. Alison looked up from the puzzle she was helping the little girls with and focused all of her attention on the young man, Toby stopped reading the morning papers to do the same and Emily, Aria and Ezra all looked at him anxiously.

''How's everyone this morning?'' he wondered quickly receiving a chorus of _good_ and _fine_. ''Well, I have a good news and a bad news, good news is that we are now certain that the damages to Hanna's spinal chord aren't permanent and that she should be fully healed within the next two to three months'' he announced and everyone let out a breath of relief.

''What's the bad news?'' Alison anxiously asked. Of course, everyone was feeling really guilty that they didn't notice sooner that the blonde had been right under their noses this whole time and that Rollins was a real piece of crap, but Emily couldn't possibly imagine how responsible Alison must feel.

''We saw a few things on her like that alarmed us a little bit, is it possible that Hanna had an history with post-traumatic-shock disorder and anxiety?'' he asked looking a little worried.

''Yes, she had a lot of anxiety during high school and hum… _something_ happened and she developed a form of P.T.S.D.'' Aria answered him not mentioning the dollhouse. It was still a taboo subject for all of them and while they would never forget what had happened they were all better at dealing with it now and their P.T.S.D. was long gone.

Emily then suddenly remembers that Hanna was still taking medicine for it at the time she went missing. Her and Spencer had stopped to take them only a few months after they started college, but Hanna and Aria had had an harder time than them with it…Perhaps it was because they both suffered of anxiety? Emily also remembers that the blonde still had a lot of nightmares, she had called her crying in the middle of night at least once every two or three months because Caleb was working late and she needed to talk to someone.

''I don't think this is going to come as a surprise for you guys'' the doctor began pulling Emily out of her thoughts ''but it will most likely get a lot worse… We will order a full psychiatric evaluation once she's a little better though, I already spoke to one of our best therapist about Hanna's situation and she said that you should expect her to have severe anxiety, a form of depression, at least one sleep disorder, lots of panic attacks and extreme terror of certain things or people'' he said reading a post-it. ''I know this is a lot to process, we can find a time to talk about it more when we know for sure, but I really wanted you guys to prepare yourself for what is about to come…Hanna has a long road of recovery in-front of her and when someone is dealing with stuff like that, it affects the whole family'' he concluded before leaving them with that and letting Emily know that she could bring Livia in.

''We're gonna go see your mama now'' the brunette whispered to the tiny blonde who was about to fall asleep in her arms.

It only really hit Emily what was about to happen when she was in-front of the door. She hadn't seen Hanna yet…While the others had all paid the blonde at least a little visit, she had staid with Livia the whole time. She didn't know if she was ready for this, but she knew she had too. The young women took a deep breath trying to stay strong for the toddler and she opened the door. She took a few shaky steps and finally came face to face with the girl she had missed so much for the last six years.

Emily couldn't help to notice the big bruises on her face, her arms who were a mixture of purple, black, red and blue, her curly blonde hair were long enough to reach bellow her waist and she didn't look like she weighted more than ninety pounds. It was hard to believe that her once bubbly, strong, sassy and energetic friend was now…well, Emily couldn't really put a word on sight in-front of her.

''Mama?'' the little girl finally whispered from the brunette's arm. The simple word was all it took for the blonde to turn around. As soon as her blue eyes connected with Livia's, the toddler began to try to wiggle her way out of the swimming-coach's arms. Emily had not expected the tiny blonde to be so strong, she immediately let her go and watch as the little girl ran in her mother's arms.

The brunette took a last long look at her friend before she was ushered out of the room by Spencer and Caleb who wanted to leave the mother-daughter duo to reunite on peace.

''Em, are you okay?'' Spencer asked giving her a side hug ''you're crying'' she added making Emily notice the tears that were slowly rolling down her cheeks. She hadn't even noticed that she was crying until the lawyer told her.

''Did you s-see what he did to h-her?'' the brunette finally choked out through her tears not capable to make the image of the wounded blonde disappear from her mind ''h-he broke her, Spence, he broke her'' she added in a whisper.

''Mama'' Livia sobbed in the blonde's arms ''the p-plane is o-over now o-okay.'' Her cries were breaking Hanna's heart, she couldn't help to feel bad for what she forced her daughter to do, but it was worth it, they were safe now, weren't they?

''Yes, it's over baby, it's over'' she tried her best to calm down the toddler ''mama's so so sorry you couldn't see her sooner.'' Hanna added while rubbing small circles on the toddler's back. She could feel Livia's breathing become more regular as each second past, but she could also feel her shoulder getting wet with her daughter's tears.

''Are we on another planet?'' the little girl asked after she calmed down.

''No we're on the same one, it's just a different spot'' Hanna whispered to her daughter while wiping her tears. She finally took a good look at her, her eyes were swollen and red from exhaustion and crying she assumed and she had a scrap on her elbow, but other than that, she looked perfectly fine. Hanna let out the breath of relief she had been holding in ever since she gained her consciousness back, her baby was okay and Archer would never touch her or Livia ever again. ''What are you wearing'' she suddenly asked noticing the oversized t-shirt the little girl had on her. _Couldn't the hospital just give her an hospital gown?_ She thought. They had some for toddlers didn't they?

''Caleb from _Picture_ gave it to me'' the little girl answered causally. _Caleb from Picture_ was how Livia called the photo Hanna had kept hidden in Wardrobe all these years. It was just a simple picture Aria had took of him for her photography class years ago, but it meant so much to the blonde during those long six years. It was the only thing she had of him, specially after what happened on day One Hundred and Seventeen, it had, by far been the worst day she ever had in that place. Hanna took a big sniff and recognized the smell…Caleb's smell. She could recognize it from anywhere, she used to sleep with his shirt all the time. ''Why did he give you his shirt Livi?'' she softly asked running her hand through the toddler's long curly blonde hair ''did you had an accident?'' Hanna wondered when the little girl didn't answer.

''And that itchy'' Livia added pointing to Hanna's hospital gown. Just like her mother, the toddler was extremely picky about her clothes and because they didn't have many in Room she ended up spending most of her days in under-wears only. Hanna thought it was adorable, but of course she wished she could've given her everything she needed.

''It is'' the blonde agreed with her daughter ''mama is so happy you're okay princess'' she added giving her a kiss on the forehead. She watched attentively as her daughter slowly drifted off to sleep in her arms, her chest heaving up and down with every breath she took.

Before she fell asleep herself, the door opened again and Caleb walked in with an old nurse following behind him. Hanna tighten her grip on her daughter as they walked closer.

''Sorry to interrupt sweetheart'' the nurse apologized. Hanna couldn't help to smile at the old lady, she had a country accent, just like her grandma. She couldn't wait to see her again. Spencer had told her this morning that her mother would be here in a day or two, that her grandma was flying in from Tennessee and that her father would be here soon as well. ''There's just a paper that I need your help to file and I thought ya'll wanted to do it right now'' the nurse smirked sitting down on a chair in-front of Hanna's bed while Caleb sat down next to her.

''What paper?'' the blonde softly asked cuddling a little closer to Caleb. She didn't know why she was nervous with that sweet old lady, but for some reason she was and she couldn't help it.

''Birth certificate for that cutie pie'' the nurse said looking at the sleeping toddler in Hanna's arms ''by the way my name is Betty, but ya'll can call me Beth'' she added in an happy tone. Hanna nodded anxiously as the nurse began to ask her a few questions. She hadn't been able to answer how much her own daughter weighted when she was born, how tall she was or even what time it was. Luckily, she had been keeping tabs of the dates and she was almost positive that her daughter was a born on the fourth day of May. ''Godparents?'' she questioned.

Hanna already knew who she wanted to be the godmother, but she had no idea for the godfather…There was Toby and then there was Ezra, but she couldn't really decide between the two of them. Of course, Lucas was always an option, they had always been super close, specially at the time she went missing. She just hadn't heard anything from him in years…

''Emily Fields, b-but I don't know for the other'' she answered with a shaky voice.

''That's fine'' Betty smiled writing down the brunette's name. ''What's the mother's name'' she then asked.

''Hanna Lee Marin'' she answered looking at her daughter who was peacefully sleeping in her arms. The next question that was asked though really startled her. ''What?'' she confusedly responded to Betty.

''What is the father's name?'' the nurse repeated her big green eyes were focused on Hanna as she waited for an answer. The blonde didn't want to answer, her daughter didn't have a father… A father is suppose to be someone who loves you and cares for you, not someone like…like _him._ She didn't want that monster to have anything to do with her sweet, innocent and beautiful little girl.

''Caleb Rivers'' a voice pulled her out of her thoughts as her eyes connected with the man sitting next to her.

''What?'' she asked him surprised.

''Han, I know you and Livia have been through so much in the past years and I know I should've protected you more…I should've been the one to find you o-or to stop this from happening a-and I don't know where our relationship stands right now and honestly I don't care, I just want you a-and Livia to be okay because I love you, I will always love you, always and only if you'll let be I'd like to be apart of her life'' he said looking at the toddler in Hanna's arms. ''We both know what it's like to grow up without a dad and she deserves more than that, she deserves to have two parent who loves her and are willing to do anything to protect her. I'm ready to do that, I'm ready to love her, to protect her and to be there for her, I want to do that…for the both of you, because I love you Hanna a-and I don't care who she shares half of her DNA with, I already love her so much and I know that I was meant to be her father'' he concluded with tears streaming down his face.

''O-Okay'' Hanna stuttered crying as well. She had seen Caleb with his little brothers, she knew he would be the best father in the world to Livia and she still loved him, she always had.

''Okay'' Caleb repeated wrapping his arms around Hanna with his eyes focused on the beautiful sleeping little girl… _his beautiful sleeping little girl._

''Caleb Rivers was it?'' Betty asked with tears in her eyes ''real man like that are extinct where I live'' she added in a smirk writing down his name on the birth certificate. ''Well, welcome to the world Livia Shea Rivers'' the nurse smiled at the sleeping toddler.

 _Welcome to the world…_

 **AN: Well, Caleb is now Livia's father...I don't know if you can actually do that, but I decided to do it anyway XD I really hope you guys liked this chapter and I really want to hear your ideas for things that could happen in this story. What would you like to see next chapter? What do you think Livia should do when she really meets all of the other kids? Where would you like to see Livia and Caleb's relationship go? Do you think Livia should have selective mutism or social anxiety? What will be Hanna's reaction when she sees her mom, grandma and dad for the first time in six years? What will be their reactions when they see Hanna again and meet Livia for the first time? Let me know in your review :)**

 **Also, I will try to update as soon as possible, but I'm going on vacation next weekend (long drive so if you have any ideas let me know so it'll give me something to do until I get there XD).**

 **Hope you liked it!**


	5. The Realization

**AN: Hey guys, I know it's been a while since I've updated, I was on a vacation XD I would like to thank everyone who favourited and followed and everyone who took the time to leave me a review; Jem 4ever, vvgarciaquinonez, Boris Yeltsin, Halebxxx, MissaSissa, prettylittleliarshaleb, valescagnoli, hellohaleb, StelenaClaceLover09, Abeautifuliar, hollyhalebnichorelloregelolove, Haleb is endgame, Hannah (guest), Patiently waitin (guest) and the five other guests who reviewed. I loved reading each of your reviews and ideas.**

 **Also, I asked you guys a few chapters back if you had any ideas for the other children's personalities (Jack, Hazel, Sophia & Blake). I would like to thank everyone who helped me with that and give a special shoutout to those who I actually used the ideas. **

**Ideas I will use that were requested from ''Guest'' Sophia is a little shy and reserved, yet intelligent. Blake likes geography.**

 **Ideas I will use that were requested from ''MissaSissa'' Jack has a passion for photography and films, Sophia loves to read.**

 **Anyways, here is the chapter, I really hope you like it!**

Emily was feeling really nervous. The nurse had just told her that she needed to take Livia back to her room soon, which was kind of why she was standing in-front of Hanna's ICU room anxiously. She had no idea why she was so nervous about seeing the blonde, Hanna was her best-friend, her partner in crime and while the girls were pretty much equally close to one another, Hanna was the one who had always cheered the loudest for her during her swimming competitions and as much as she hated shopping she had never refused to go with the blonde once.

 _Hanna shopping…._ Emily thought. It was a memory hard to forget. If anyone could make shopping look like an olympic sport, it was Hanna. One time while she had been visiting the blonde in the city, the two of them went on a twelve hours shopping trip and to this day, Emily still has no idea how her friend was able to get through it in five-inch heels.

Perhaps she was feeling like this because she didn't want to see how that monster hurt her best-friend physically and mentally, how he managed to break her, something -A, or Charlotte, hadn't even been able to achieve. One thing for sure, the brunette was having a lot of difficulty to move from her spot.

Suddenly, the door of Hanna's room flew open and a grinning Caleb walked towards her. ''Are you going to come in or not?'' he asked giving her his famous smirk. ''We've been looking at you through the room's window for the last hour and Hanna is getting pretty impatient to see her best-friend again'' the brunette told her. Somehow, the young man always knew exactly what to say. Those simple words were enough to make the brunette fly inside the room. Hanna _wanted_ to see her.

For the first time in six years, if you don't count their short encounter a few hours earlier, the friends were together again. Emily still felt like she could break down at any given second at the sight of the broken blonde, but when the girl actually acknowledged her presence she felt a wave of relief hit her.

''Emily'' Hanna whispered while staring at the brunette with tears in her eyes. Livia was still sound asleep next to the blonde and the swimmer couldn't help to notice how the toddler slept in a tiny ball just like her mother had always done.

''Hanna'' Emily replied with a shaky voice ''how a-are you?'' she asked receiving a shrug as an answer. ''I missed you'' she added trying to break the awkward silence that was filling the room.

Then, out of no where, Hanna let out a little chuckle. Emily looked at her friend confusedly before she started to giggle as well, soon enough, the two of them were stuck in a fit of laughter. Slowly, those laughs slowly started to turn in whimpers, then cry and finally the two friends were sobbing like there was no tomorrow.

''I-I knew I would s-see you a-again'' Emily sobbed wrapping her arms around the fragile blonde. Most people would've said _I thought I would never see you again_ or something similar to that, but the brunette never doubted for a second that she would, she just didn't know when.

While all of the others had given up on ever finding Hanna after a few years, her and Caleb took the time to go out for a coffee each week, only to talk about what they would say to Hanna or what they would do once she was back, just to make sure they didn't ever loose the hope that she would be back one day.

''I didn't'' the blonde cried against her friend's neck.

''It's okay'' Emily tried to sooth Hanna even though she still had tears rolling down her cheeks herself. She didn't count, but if she had to guess it took about twenty minutes for the two of them to stop sobbing.

''Thank-you for taking care of her'' the blonde said looking down at the toddler, her voice coming out raspy from all the crying and the tiredness.

''You don't have to thank me for that'' Emily sadly smiled ''we weren't gonna leave her alone.''

''You could've'' Hanna softly argued ''I did'' she added looking extremely guilty.

''Han, you did what you had to do to keep her safe'' the brunette reassured her friend receiving a small nod as an answer. She didn't know exactly what had happened to them so far, but from what Livia had managed to explain, it was a _plan._ Hanna would never do anything that would put at risk someone she cared about, unless it was really the only option to keep them safe.

''I had to file her birth certificate'' the blonde announced out of nowhere ''I didn't know how much she weighted or how tall she was, I had no idea what time she was born and I'm not even certain if I got her birthday right…'' she trailed off looking down. Before Emily even had to chance to say anything else Hanna told her that she was now a god-mother.

''Really?'' Emily gasped in happiness as tears began to once again roll down her cheeks.

''I-I'm s-sorry I should've asked first'' the blonde immediately started to panic ''m-maybe we can c-change it i-if you don't want t-to'' she nervously stuttered as the machine that was monitoring her heart began to weird noises.

''Those are happy tears, Hanna'' Emily choked out reaching out to hug her weak, yet strong, friend. ''I'm thrilled to be a god-mother again.''

''A-again?'' the blonde repeated in confusion. For as far as she could remember, Emily had no god-children. She and Caleb were Hazel's god-parents, Toby and Spencer were Jack's and Aria and Ezra were supposed to be god-parents for Spencer's unborn baby… Maybe Aria decided to pick another god-mother for Hazel during those six years?

''Yes, Spencer and Toby…they have a little boy'' Emily informed the blonde ''his name is Blake he's four, just like Livia.''

''Really?'' Hanna said genuinely smiling for the first time in forever.

''Yes'' the brunette nodded. Sensing her friend's interest on the subject she decided to keep going. ''He loves superheroes and sports and he's so smart like Spencer, he has a little map of the world in his room and he knows about twenty countries so far, it's pretty amazing'' Emily smiled.

''Spence was pregnant of a little girl'' Hanna recalled the time she went missing.

''Her name is Sophia Marion Cavanaugh'' Emily showed her a picture of the brown-haired and blue-eyed little girl. Hanna couldn't believe how much she looked like Spencer, apart from her bright blue eyes, the two could practically be twins.

''She has freckles'' the blonde noticed with a small smile Spencer, Emily and Aria were always teasing Hanna because she had a little bit of freckles on her cheeks. They thought it looked adorable and made the blonde look like a little girl, but it had always annoyed Hanna who always tried to cover them up with makeup.

''We don't know where she got them from, although Spencer is convinced they're from you'' Emily laughed ''she's a little shy and sometimes anxious like Toby, but she's all smart and preppy like Spencer.''

''What about Jack and Hazel?'' Hanna wondered. Unlike the other kids, she had actually seen the twins when they were babies. After six years though, she didn't remember them much, but one thing that stood out in her mind were Hazel's gigantic hazel eyes and Jack's think dark hair she loved so much.

''They're the sweetest kids'' Emily smiled ''they like to goof around and play pranks on people a lot, Jack is really geeky, he's starting to develop an addiction for Pokemon and he got Aria and Ezra's addiction for old black and white movies'' the brunette announced. ''Hazel is actually a lot like you, she's a total girly girl, she likes princesses, she's super outgoing and hilarious and she has a heart of gold.''

''That's great'' Hanna tried her best to smile although Emily could see that she looked a little sad. The blonde was obviously and understandably upset about having missed out on so much.

''They're really excited to meet you'' the swimmer tried her best to comfort her ''Livia already met them, but I think she was a little nervous.''

''Yeah'' Hanna nodded letting out a little yawn.

''Are you getting tired?'' Emily immediately asked ''the nurse told me you needed to sleep soon and that I had to take Livia back in her room.''

As soon as she heard what her friend had said about taking her daughter away, Hanna's eyes grew wide open and a frown appeared her face. ''No'' she whispered tightening her grip on the toddler like someone could take her away from her at any seconds.

''Hanna, the doctor said-'' Emily tried to argue, but she was immediately interrupted by the blonde.

''No, I s-said no'' she said trying her best to sound firm, although Emily couldn't help to notice how it seemed like she hadn't done that in a while. No one used to mess with Hanna or worse, anyone who was important to the blonde, if they ever did, they knew they had to watch their back. Now though, it seemed as though she was almost terrified to say _no_.

''You want her to stay with you? Emily softly asked her as if she was going to break at any seconds. All of the light was long gone from her friend's eyes and had been replaced with a vacant and lost look. ''I'm going to go ask the doctor okay?'' the brunette whispered after Hanna had nodded.

The second time Hanna woke up that day, she was overjoyed to feel her daughter's warm little body still cuddled up to her own. It took a few seconds for her eyes to get adjusted to the brightness of the room, it had been so long since she had seen the sun on a daily basis, her eyes were so used to the darkness of Room.

''Hanna'' she suddenly heard the voice she had missed so much.

Hanna used all that was left of her strength to turn her head towards where the comforting voice was coming from, the silhouette of the red-hair woman slowly began to appear in-front of her and tears filled up her eyes. ''Mom'' she immediately started to cry.

Soon enough, her mother's arms were wrapped around her neck like there was no tomorrow. ''My baby'' Ashley cried as Hanna tried her best to process what was happening. ''It's okay baby, it's okay'' her mom's soft words of comfort echoed in her hear as she let herself slip in a fit of sobs.

As soon as Livia had hit the age where she could really realize what was happening in-front of her and could understand people's emotions, Hanna had stopped crying herself to sleep each night. She knew she had to be stronger for her little girl, she didn't want the toddler to grow up in fear, she wanted her to have the most normal childhood possible given their situation and that couldn't happen if Hanna was always crying could it? Being strong all the time had been harder than she had thought, if she ever had a moment of weakness there was nowhere to hide, she was so used to keeping everything inside of her, but for some reason just the presence of her mother was enough to make all of it come out.

''You're safe now'' Ashley whispered running her hands in her daughter's hair ''mommy is here now, it's okay.''

''I'm s-sorry'' Hanna sobbed ''I'm so sorry m-mom.''

''It's okay'' the older woman repeated ''you have nothing to be sorry for, you're back now and you're safe.'' The blonde nodded, but she didn't stop crying. ''I'm so sorry I couldn't be here sooner baby'' Ashley softly comforted her daughter ''I was in a business meeting in Singapore, but as soon as Pam called me, I took the next flight home.''

''I-It's okay'' Hanna cried.

''Your dad and Isobel are here too, he wanted me to see you before he did, but he hasn't left the hospital since he arrived'' the red-haired woman added.

Of course, Hanna's relationship with her dad had always been tensed since he had left them, but he was her father and she still loved him very much.

Suddenly, a little whimper brought her out of her thoughts. Hanna quickly took a deep breath trying to stop the tears that were rolling down her cheeks and the sobs that were escaping her mouth before focusing all of her attention on her little girl.

''Hi Livi'' she chocked out with a shaky voice. The tiny blonde's big crystal blue eyes concentrated on the red-haired woman for a few seconds before she hesitantly hid her head in her mother's long blonde curls letting out a little whimper. ''Livia, t-this is your grandma Ashley, do you remember, I told you a lot about her?'' Hanna whispered rubbing little circles on her daughter's back. ''Can you say hello to her?'' she softly asked, but the little little shook her head and let out a little cry as an answer.

Hanna was now seriously worried. Livia was normally such a chatty little thing, she could speak to her about nothing and everything for hours and hours none-stop. Now though, the little girl seemed almost afraid to talk. _Maybe it has something to do with the fact that she's never really spoken to anyone other than me_ Hanna thought, but she remembers clearly that Emily told her that Livia was okay and that it was because of what she _told_ Toby the cops were able to rescue her.

''Hey, it's fine'' Ashley reassured Hanna with tears in her eyes ''she looks just like you'' the red-haired woman smiled ''so beautiful…''

The blonde gave her mother a thankful smile, but she couldn't stop staring at her daughter. _This is not normal, not for Livia._ What was wrong with her daughter?

 **AN: What did you guys think? I know a lot of you wanted a lot of Hannily in this chapter so I tried my best to give you as much as I could. I know there wasn't a lot of Haleb, but it's coming :) I'm curious to think what you thought about Ashley and Hanna's reunion, it was a little short and I didn't really have any ideas, but I did my best :) Also, what do you think is wrong with Livia?**

 **For the next chapter, I was thinking of skipping a few weeks forward (to the day where Hanna and Livia leave the hospital and the stress of the trial against Archer begins). Let me know in your review if you would like that or if you want more chapters in the hospital :)**

 **Please leave me a review and if you have any ideas I would love to know them and I will try my best to include them in the story :)**


	6. The Differences

**AN: Hey guys, since it's Thanksgiving weekend, I wanted to let you know one thing I am really thankful for this year and that thing is all of the support I'm getting for this story. Thank-you Jem 4ever, Haleb is endgame, hollyhalebnichorelloregelolove, StelenaClaceLover09, vvgarciaquinonez, Hannah (guest), hellohaleb, haaaleb and the four other guests. I loved reading all of your reviews and I hope you like this chapter :)**

It has now been three weeks, three weeks since Hanna and Livia were back, three weeks since they were out of Room and stuck in the hospital. A lot of things had happened during that time. Hanna had seen people she thought she would never see again, her friends, her parents, her grandma and her fiancé, she went through a multiple amount of surgeries to fix the damage that had been done to her body, she had met her nieces and nephews and she could finally say I'm home… Although she didn't quite feel like it.

Those were the good things. Of course, it couldn't just be _it._ After many tests, Livia had been diagnosed with selective mutism and a few anxiety disorders brought on by the trauma of the whole situation. It was really hard for Hanna to understand at first. Her little girl had always been so social with her… It would've been more understandable if that had been it, but the toddler had spoken to Emily _and_ Toby _after_ she escaped. The doctor quickly explained that it was because she was still under the adrenaline when she saw Toby and that by the time Livia was with Emily, she was so desperate for the comfort her mother couldn't give her that she would take anything she could get.

 _At least, she has a few people she can talk to_ Hanna would reassure herself after she finished reading articles about kids who's selective mutism were so bad that they couldn't even talk to their own parents.

On the other hand, Hanna was slowly getting better. She had regain enough function in her legs to take a few steps by herself and while most of the bruises on her arms were still there, the ones on her face had started to fade away. The blonde's appetite was getting a little better as well and she couldn't wait to have an actual meal for the first time in forever.

After six years in Room and three weeks in the hospital, Hanna was finally getting out. She and Livia were going to be free. Her daughter would get to see the real world up-close and they were going to start healing. _For the first time in forever, life for Hanna couldn't have been more perfect._

''It shouldn't be too long now'' Caleb's voice pulled Hanna out of her thoughts making her jump a little and look away from the car's window. As much as she hated to admit it, her post traumatic stress disorder had gotten a lot worse lately and she couldn't help to feel on edge…Like something bad was going to happen. ''Sorry princess, I didn't mean to scare you'' he apologized rubbing her hand and giving Livia, who was anxiously staring at him from her carseat while hiding her face behind her long blonde hair, a kind smile.

The brunette knew what were Hanna's boundaries, he knew not to be too _friendly_ , specially when Livia was there. He knew he could hold her hand, kiss her cheek or her forehead, rub her back and comfort her when she was upset, but Caleb was also aware that she wasn't ready for anything further than that, that if she was having a PTSD attack, his presence would do more harm than good and that there were things she just wasn't ready to talk about.

''I hum… I have something for Livia'' he shyly announced handing out a gift bag to the little girl who kept staring at him nervously.

''Did you hear that Livi, Caleb has something for you'' Hanna repeated to the toddler ''why don't you take the bag and see what's inside of it'' she added.

Livia stared at the brunette for a few more seconds before hesitantly reaching for the bag with her little arms. As soon as she grabbed it, she pulled the bag towards her and slowly took out what was inside of it.

''I know we're almost in June, but it's been pretty cold lately and the doctor said it would take her a while to get used to the weather and that her immune system was weak, so she had to stay warm'' Caleb rambled on while Hanna and Livia both stared at what he had brought Livia with their big crystal blue eyes.

''It's beautiful'' Hanna immediately told him ''I'm sure she loves it'' she added as Livia gave Caleb a shy smile before putting the knitted sock monkey hat on her head.

Hanna knew for a fact that Caleb had made it by himself. No one other than her knew about it, but he was actually a pretty good knitter.

 _''I hate my life'' eighteen years old Hanna Marin exclaimed throwing herself on the couch of her's and Caleb's tiny New York apartment._

 _''Didn't you have the most perfect life in the entire world yesterday?'' the brunette giggled at his girlfriend's antics._

 _''That was before my textile professor gave the whole class an assignment to knit something'' she answered clearly frustrated. ''I mean, we're in the twenty-first century, who even knows how to knit these days? I'm not a grandma for goodness's sake'' the blonde rambled._

 _''I know how to knit'' the hacker suddenly admitted making Hanna look at him like he had just told her he knew Dylan O'Brien or something._

 _''Yeah sure, and I'm John LaBeouf'' she answered not believing him for a second._

 _The brunette immediately starting laughing ''first of all it's Shia LaBeouf, not John and second of all, where do you think all of my beanies come from?''_

 _''Hum, I don't know, Walmart?'' Hanna sarcastically replied._

 _''Do you really think that sixteen year old foster kid Caleb Rivers had enough money to buy clothes, specially beanies?'' he told her, smirking as she began to believe him._

 _''So you really know how to knit?'' Hanna gasped making him blush a little. ''This is outstanding'' she started laughing ''why is it that I'm only finding about this now?''_

 _''Maybe because we never talked about it before?'' Caleb suggested growing impatient to change the subject, although he couldn't help to laugh with his beautiful girlfriend. ''So?'' he giggled ''do you want me to teach you or not?''_

''It fits her perfectly'' Hanna added smiling at her daughter ''thank-you, you didn't have to do that.''

''I wanted to'' he assured her ''plus, I mean, she does look adorable with it'' Caleb added discreetly taking a picture of Livia with his iPhone. He couldn't wait for the day where she would call him _daddy_ for the first time _…_ Or for the day where she would at least talk to him.

''We'll be there in a minute'' Spencer announced from the backseat putting a comforting hand on Hanna's shoulder in the process. The Rosewood Police Department had been kind enough to basically escort them home. Like three police cars following them everywhere wasn't enough, they got one of those big black vans with tinted widows that could fit her, Livia, Caleb, Spencer, Aria, Emily, plus a driver and a bodyguard inside. _Escaping after being kidnapped for six years must be a really really big deal…_ Hanna couldn't help to think.

Everyone had offered to help around the house until she and Livia settled in which, let's be honest, was going to take a while. Spencer was going to be there during the day with Blake since she was working on Hanna's case anyway, Emily was going to sleep over each night, Aria and Alison were going to cook dinner and her mother was going to be there whenever she wasn't at work.

As they entered what she believed was her new street, the blonde's eyes grew wide open noticing the scene happening in-front of a big suburban house. At least half of the town was standing there with welcoming sings and balloons. They were yelling, clapping and some of them even had hand clappers and those loud trumpet-looking instrument that you see all the time in parades.

All of the noises were making her stress level escalate faster than an elevator and Livia was pretty freaked out as well. Her poor daughter had her hands over her ears and her eyes were filled with tears. When the van began to slow down they was no denying that they had arrived.

''A-are we getting out l-like this?'' she nervously stuttered while trying to comfort Livia at the same time.

''I don't think we have much of a choice…'' Spencer trailed off obviously upset about the whole situation. _Did their town seriously think that this was a good idea?_

''Don't worry, it'll be okay'' Caleb whispered in her ear.

''Do you want me to grab Liv?'' Emily wondered from the backseat. The brunette knew that as much as her friend wanted too, she couldn't really hold the toddler right now. Hanna had just started walking again barely a week ago, no way she was able to run inside with a toddler in her arms.

''Uh huh'' Hanna slowly nodded while shakily unbuckling her seatbelt. She could feel her chest tighten with each breath she took and by the worried looks her friends were giving her, she guessed her discomfort was obvious to everyone in the car.

It all happened in a matter of seconds. She heard the sound of the car door open, next thing you know, Emily was running into the house with Livia in her arms and Spencer and Caleb were by her side helping her out of the car. Everyone was yelling, camera flashes were blinding her and as much as she tried to mute them, she could hear every single questions the press people were asking her.

 _What did Archer do to you in there?_

 _Is he really your daughter's father?_

 _Have you spoken to him since you escaped?_

 _Did you really ask Livia to play dead?_

She only had the time to blink her eyes and _boom!_ She heard the front-door close and she was inside Caleb's house…well… her's and Caleb's house from now on.

''I'm gonna go back out there and calm the press down'' Spencer excused herself.

She took a few deep breaths before focusing all of her attention back on her daughter. ''You okay Livi?'' she wondered helping her out of her little grey coat. After the toddler nodded, she went to take her new hat off of her head, but stopped when the little girl let out a tiny whimper. ''Do you want to keep it on?'' she asked receiving a nod as an answer.

''Where are we?'' Livia finally whispered when no one but her mother was looking.

''We're home'' Hanna answered her as they both looked around the house. The blonde thought it was beautiful, it looked exactly like her's and Caleb's dream house. Lots of windows, some brick walls, two floors and a cave. The perfect house to raise a big family… That was their plan.

She took a few shaky steps forward, Livia not letting go of her hand for a second.

''It's a big house huh?'' Aria asked her from behind.

''Yeah'' Hanna nodded still looking around.

''Why don't we go in the living room?'' she suggested wrapping an arm around Hanna's torso so she could help her walk down the two steps that were in the entrance. They both stopped dead in their track when a little whimper escaped from Livia sealed lips. While Aria looked a little confused to why she was upset, Hanna knew exactly what was wrong.

''It's okay'' the young mother soothed her daughter ''these are called stairs, you just need to go slowly'' she explained to the tiny blonde who nodded before clumsily walking down the two steps. ''Good job'' Hanna smiled when she finished.

As she walked in the living room, Hanna couldn't help to notice that the walls and the shelfs that were above the fireplace were filled with pictures of her, Caleb, their friends, Caleb's family, Malcolm, Blake, Sophia, Jack and Hazel. One picture really caught her eye though, it was a picture of her and Livia that the hacker had took a few weeks prior at the hospital. She couldn't help to crack a little smile and for the first time, she believed that she was home. She didn't feel like it, but she believed it.

''Does anyone want something to drink?'' Caleb asked coming out of what she assumed was the kitchen.

''Mama'' Livia immediately whispered patting her mother's knee impatiently. Hanna got a little closer so the toddler could tell her what she wanted without having to say it at loud in-front of anyone. See, when a child has selective mutism their brains tempts to make out a code that tells them who they can and can't talk to and how they are suppose to communicate; by talking normally, whispering, making sings… They have close to absolutely no control on that code and if it's in any way broken they become extremely anxious and overwhelmed with a bunch of emotions.

For Livia, the only person she was okay to really talk to was Hanna. She could however whisper to her auntie Emily and her grandma, but not in-front of anyone that wasn't her mother. Livia could also nod for _yes_ and shake her head for _no_ to her other aunties, uncles and Caleb, but she absolutely refused to communicate with anyone else.

''Apple juice'' the little girl whispered in her mother's ear.

Hanna nodded and gave her a smile before repeating what she had asked for to Caleb. She was glade that her daughter was starting to take a liking in other drinks than milk. When they were in Room, Archer didn't really buy them anything to drink. They had tap water and a little bit of milk that they only used for cereals or to make pastries once in a while. Other than that, the only other option was breastmilk which is pretty much the only thing her daughter drank all of her life up until now.

''There you go sweetie'' Caleb handed her a pink soppy cup that he had obviously bought recently. Hanna couldn't believe all of the effort he had gone through to make this house a home for her and specially Livia.

Spencer touched the water one last time to make sure it wasn't too cold or too hot before looking back at her friend who had been frozen in her spot for the last two minutes. ''Han, you don't have to take a bath if you don't want to'' she tried to reassure the blonde.

The nurses had tried multiple times to give her a bath at the hospital, but for some reason they always ended up having to either let it go or sedate her. Hanna had refused to speak to anyone about why she was so scared of baths, but Spencer had seen the crime scene photos and with the amount of blood they found in the bath that was in _Room,_ Spencer assumed it couldn't be good.

''N-no I h-have to'' Hanna replied with a shaky voice. Spencer tried not to break down at the sight of the vulnerable look that was on her friend's face. She looked so small and… _brainwashed_. The young lawyer could see how much her friend was working hard to remember what it was like to say _no_ or to simply refuse something, but was unable to.

''No, Han, no you don't'' she finally said ''you don't have to do anything you don't want to do anymore'' the brunette told her friend wanting to comfort the blonde, but she immediately regretted it when big tears began to roll down Hanna's cheeks.

''Stop saying that, s-stop'' she cried looking at Spencer with the lost look that seemed to be in her blue eyes most of the time these days. ''I h-have to, I-I can't say no o-or…'' she stuttered before loud sobs started to escape her mouth.

''It's okay'' Spencer reassured Hanna wrapping her arms around the blue-eyed girl ''you're safe now baby, no one is ever going to hurt you if you say no'' she soothed her struggling to keep her own tears from falling. ''Why don't we sit down and talk for a little bit?'' she proposed noticing that Hanna's legs were starting to shake a little bit.

''O-okay'' the blonde stuttered as Spencer helped her to sit down on the toilet's seat and knelt down in-front of her.

''Can you take a few deep breaths for me?'' the brunette asked wanting to stop Hanna's panic attack before it was too late. She took a little bit of toilet paper to wash away the blonde's tears while rubbing her knees to comfort her. ''You still feel like you're in that place, don't you?'' Spencer sadly asked her. She was a lawyer specialized in rape crimes, she was used to talking with victims about what happened, but it was always so much harder when it was someone you knew.

''All the time'' Hanna whispered looking down.

''You know, I saw some pictures of that place and it looked a lot different than here…'' Spencer trailed off as Hanna looked up confused to where her friend was going with this. ''For example'' she continued ''the bath there was blue and this one is white, do you see anything else that's different?''

''I-I g-guess'' she stuttered anxiously ''hum…t-the bath there was o-old and d-dirty, b-but…'' Hanna stopped to take a deep breath ''this one is new and clean'' she said.

''It is'' Spencer smiled walking over to the tub ''did you have some bubble bath there?'' she wondered. When the blonde shook her head she picked up a bottle of bubble bath and poured some into the bath. ''Well you have some here'' she announced ''it also smells a lot different doesn't it?'' Spencer added putting a bit of perfume in air.

''It smells good here'' Hanna nodded looking like she was slowly starting to realize where she was. ''In there, i-it smelled l-like…''

''Like what?'' the brunette asked kneeling back in-front of Hanna.

''L-like puke a-and toilet or s-sometime burnt food a-and…'' she stopped talking and bit her lip.

''And what?'' Spencer wondered with tears in her dark eyes.

''A-and blood'' Hanna admitted ''it smelled a lot like blood.'' Spencer went to say something, but her friend quickly interrupted her. ''But it doesn't smell like blood here'' she let out what looked like a tiny smile ''i-it smells like strawberries a-and the water isn't cold and t-the hum…the air conditioning is on a-and we have towels and soap here b-because…''

''Because?''

''Because I'm home now'' Hanna finally realized as one single happy tear rolled down her pale cheek.

 **AN: Haha I just love Spanna so much XD I hope you guys liked this chapter. Also I wanted to let you know that the trial against Archer was going to happen in the next few chapters and I was wondering who you would like to see testify. Of course, Hanna, Livia, Alison and Archer are all going to do it, but who else would you guys like to see testify? And how would you guys like it to go with Livia and Hanna? :)**


	7. The Talk

**AN: Hey guys! Thank-you so much to Boris Yeltsin, Sam (guest), Jem 4ever, StelenaClaceLover09, haaaleb, prettylittleliarshaleb, hellohaleb, hollyhalebnichorelloregelolove, valescagnoli, Pllzzzzzfan (guest), Abeautifulliar(guest), Leapyyearbaby29, KindOfCrazy, Hannah (guest) and the three other guests who reviewed. I loved all of your ideas and I hope you guys like this chapter because there's a big reveal at the end XD By the way, this story just reached 100 reviews so I want to do something special to celebrate that, let me know what you would like in your review. (It can be anything, a oneshot prompt, a special update this week, something you would like to see happening in the next chapters...let me know)**

From the second she opened her eyes this morning, Hanna began to notice things. Things she had missed so much. She could feel her daughter's warm little body moving with each deep breath she took next to her, the smell of pancakes, bacon and eggs was flying in the hair, for the first time in six years she smelled like soap and most of all, she woke up because of the light. Because of the sun. The sun woke her up because she was home and that felt amazing.

She knew today was going to be difficult. Spencer was coming over to talk about things…Things she wishes she could forget. _You have to tell me everything I could use in court_ the brunette had told her on multiple occasions. She knew she had to do it though, she had to make sure _he_ never saw the daylight again.

Spencer had already told her a few things about how the court thingy was all going to work. She knew that she, Alison and Malcolm had to testify since well both her and Alison were victims and Malcolm is the one who found Livia. Of course what the other blonde had been through wasn't comparable to what she had been through, but it still made her a victim in this story. A lot of other people had offered to testify, Emily and Aria, her parents, Caleb, Ezra….The list went on. Toby and his partner were also going to give their statement, although Spencer couldn't represent her husband due to conflict of interest and she was going to question one of Hanna's doctors from the hospital.

''Mama'' her daughter's soft voice suddenly pulled her out of her thoughts.

''Hi baby'' she whispered looking down to the beautiful toddler and pushing her long blonde hair behind her ears. Both her mom and grandma had made comments that perhaps they should cut Livia's hair, that they were way too long for a four year old and that it was going to give the little girl headaches, but when Hanna spoke with the toddler about it, she received a big _no._ She didn't mind though, she loved her daughter's long blonde hair. ''Did you sleep good?'' she wondered genuinely interested since after all, it was the first time Livia slept in something that wasn't a closet, an hospital bed or a car.

''Yes mama'' the little girl answered patting the mattress underneath her ''it's like a pillow'' she giggled before turning her head towards the big window that was technically the door to a balcony. ''Is that the sun?'' Livia asked looking in between her mother and the outside world.

''It is'' Hanna smiled lifting the toddler in her arms and slowly walking closer to the door. She was still a little unsteady on her legs, but she had gained a lot of strength after the three weeks she spend in the hospital. ''It shines a lot in the mornings'' she explained.

''How come it didn't shine like that in Room?'' Livia innocently whispered, somehow aware that it was a touchy subject.

''Because Skylight was a little dirty'' Hanna answered her truthfully. On the first year she was there, the sun would come in, but after the first few rainy days and the snow that fell during the winter, you couldn't see much of anything through that thing.

''It smells funny'' the toddler changed the subject her nose wrinkling a little bit.

''Yes, it's breakfast'' Hanna smiled putting the little girl down ''why don't we go downstairs now?'' she suggested as Livia immediately shook her head.

''Too many people mama'' she whimpered reaching out to be picked up again.

''It'll be okay princess, it's only auntie Emily, grandma, grandpa and Caleb, you like them don't you?'' she asked the little girl knowing that even though she didn't show it much, she had took a liking in her grandmother and Emily, she was starting to warm up to Caleb and although she was a little less comfortable around Tom, she didn't mind him being there.

''M'kay'' the tiny blonde reluctantly agreed shyly walking behind Hanna as the mother-daughter duo made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

''Mama'' Livia whispered after having looked around to make sure no one else could hear her. She pointed a table next to the front door where the sock monkey hat Caleb had made her was.

''Do you want to wear it?'' Hanna smiled at her daughter's fashion choices. She was currently wearing one of Jack's old camouflage onesie that Aria had given her until they went shopping for clothes which, let's be honest, was one of the last thing on her mind right now.

Having grown up isolated from the rest of the society, Livia didn't really know or understand the _girls like pink and princesses_ and _boys like blue and trucks_ typical stereotypes just yet and honestly, Hanna loved that. While she had noticed that whenever Livia would pick out clothes from what Aria gave her, she would just as much take something from Hazel's bag as she would from Jack's, she had also noticed that Livia had a little fashion sense and everything she would pick would match.

After the little girl ran back to her with the hat on her head this time, they walked hand in hand in the kitchen and living room area.

''Hi honey'' her mother immediately smiled before quickly getting up from the couch to hug her. Livia instinctively backed up behind Hanna's legs looking a little startled by the sudden movement. ''Oh sorry sweetheart, grandma didn't mean to scare you'' Ashley apologized bending down in-front of her grand-daughter who gave her what looked like a tiny smile, yet, it didn't go unnoticed by anyone in the room.

''She has you dimples, Hanna'' Tom stated from the arm chair where he was quietly reading his journal while drinking his morning coffee. The blonde gave him a smile, ever since she had been found her dad had never left her side. He had been one of the first to arrive to the hospital, but he had insisted that Ashley should see Hanna before him and he waited three days for his ex-wife to arrive from Singapore before walking in the room to see her. Hanna had never seen her father looking more vulnerable than he did that day. Her mother admitted to Hanna that her dad hadn't left the hospital in the three weeks she was there and now he was staying at Ashley and Ted's house until he and Isabel could move back to Rosewood.

Things were still a little awkward between her and her dad, but it was clear that they both had missed each other very much. In one of their little conversation, Hanna had found out that Kate had married a business man and she was now a stay at home mom raising their two kids Theodore and Penelope. In all honesty, Tom didn't seem to be much of a fan of her husband and he didn't talk much about the kids either, he did mention that Theo was a good kid though.

''Breakfast is ready'' Ashley's loud voice was suddenly heard through the house. Livia hesitantly followed as Hanna leaded her to the kitchen. Emily helped the tiny blonde up on a chair with a booster so the toddler could reach the table and took a seat next to her god-daughter.

''Here you go'' Caleb smiled serving Livia a plate with an heart-shaped M&M pancake and a few fruits he had took the time to cut in little little girl's eyes grew wide as she showed her plate to her mother.

''I know, it's cool huh?'' Hanna giggled sending Caleb a thankful smile before beginning to eat her own plate. She didn't even have the time to swallow a bite that she noticed how Livia was eating. It took her a moment to figure out why the toddler wasn't using her fork like everyone else was, but she quickly remembered that they didn't any utensils in Room. ''Livi, baby, look how mama is doing it'' she discreetly whispered to little girl motioning for her to take her own fork. She tried to eat the same way Hanna was showing her, but it was a little messy. Instead of cutting the pancake with her fork, she would cut it with her hands, than place the bit of pancake on her fork. Hanna made a mental note to herself to work on that with Livia as soon as she could.

''Hanna, sweetheart, do you remember at what time Spencer is coming over?'' her mother from the other side of the table.

''She said after breakfast'' the blonde anxiously answered dreading the conversation that was about to come.

''It'll be okay'' Caleb reassured her rubbing one of her knees with his hand.

The breakfast soon came to an end and everybody started to gradually leave until her, Livia and Caleb were the only ones left. Her dad left first since he had a house-viewing before lunch, Aria arrived a few minutes later to pick-up Emily for work and then her mother left for an interview she was doing for some guy that wouldn't stop calling them until they said yes. He originally wanted Hanna to come, but obviously that was not an option so he settled on for Ashley to come instead.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sudden sound of doorbell, she heard Caleb open the door and mumble something before her nephew's loud voice began echoing in the house.

''Auntie Hanna!'' Blake yelled running towards the blonde with his arms out. With a panicked look on her face, Livia immediately hid her head in her mother's arms before the title boy even had the chance to hug his aunt.

'' _B_ , mommy told you to be quiet sweetheart'' Spencer reminded her son as she walked into the living room with a brief case in her left hand and a coffee holder with four coffees in her left one.

''It's okay'' Hanna reassured her friend while wrapping one arm around the energetic four year old ''hi Blake'' she smiled.

''Guess what!'' he exclaimed jumping up and down. The blonde still couldn't believe how much energy that child had in him.

''What?'' Hanna wondered as Livia slowly took her head out of the crook of her mother's neck.

''Sophia and Jack and Hazel went to school for the last time a-and next year I start school too'' he excitedly announced.

''That's cool'' Hanna smiled at him. He couldn't be more like Spencer, with dark curly hair and his big personality.

''I love your outfit Livia'' Spencer told the toddler who nodded as an answer. Livia had changed out of her onesie into a little pair of pink overall shorts with a long-sleeved black and white striped shirt underneath. On the other hand, Blake, him, was wearing a pair of orange shorts and a white t-shirt with a tiny grey pocket on the left side of his chest.

''Do you girls want me to take the kids outside?'' Caleb offered walking in the living room.

''Maybe that would be a good idea'' Hanna slowly nodded, she was fully aware of what she was about to say to Spencer and she certainly did not want her four year old to listen to it. Sure, the little blonde had seen and heard some stuff that no children should ever be exposed to, but Hanna had made sure Livia wasn't aware of what was _really_ happening. ''Livi, is it okay if you go play outside with Caleb and Blake for a little bit?'' she asked the toddler who stared at her for a little while before hesitantly nodding.

''Yay!'' Blake smiled before carefully grabbing the tiny blonde's hand ''Livi come, I'm gonna show you my soccer ball'' he added as the little girl quietly followed him outside with Caleb.

Hanna turned her head back towards Spencer with a nervous look.

''It'll be okay, we can stop whenever you want'' the brunette reassured her opening her brief case. She looked through a few files before taking out a notebook. ''He's already facing first degree rape and kidnapping charges and even though he chose to plead not guilty we can prove both of these things so that's at least twenty five years to life'' Spencer explained as Hanna gave her a little nod. ''Do you know what you're going to say in your testimony?'' the brunette asked.

''I-I haven't really t-thought about t-that'' Hanna whispered looking down.

''That's okay, you just need to tell the judge and the jury what happened the day he took you'' Spencer quickly reassured her friend ''why don't you tell me first?'' she suggested.

''Hum…o-okay'' the blonde nervously stuttered ''I-I went to the p-park to see the big christmas tree a-and he said he lost h-his dog'' Hanna began her eyes haunted with demons ''I said I'd h-help him find the d-dog a-and I started l-looking around, but then h-he put something on my mouth a-and I woke up i-in Room…hum, I-I mean t-the shed.''

''That's good'' Spencer whispered trying to keep her composure ''hum…when you tell that to the jury, you're going to have to be a little more precise. You'll have to say his name instead of _he,_ was it a dog or a puppy? Did he try to convince you to help him find it, or did you offer? Did he grabs you from behind or did you see his face? All of these details are very important and you can't leave any of them out or else they'll try to use it against you'' Spencer slowly explained to make sure the blonde understood.

''O-Okay'' Hanna nodded making a mental note to remember that when she was in court.

''Now we need to talk about what happened during your pregnancy with Livia…'' the brunette trailed off waiting for a reaction from her friend.

''What do you mean?'' the blonde finally asked after a long minute of staring into space. Did they really need to know about that. It was pretty obvious that she was raped wasn't it? She didn't want to talk about that…

''Did you ask him if you could go to the hospital? Did he hurt you after he knew you were pregnant? Has he ever done something to her?'' she questioned as Hanna slowly nodded.

''H-he was really mad w-when I t-told him'' the blonde recalled trying to focus on her breathing.

 _''I warned you Hanna! I told you not to get knocked up again!'' Archer yelled at her kicking a plastic chair against the wall._

 _''You're the one who forced me t-to…'' the crying blonde was quickly interrupted by the british's palm hitting her cheek._

 _''Shut up!'' he screamed ''I don't force you to do anything, I even buy you the damn pill! I bet you're the one who forgot to take it'' the brown-eyed man suddenly accused her as his face turned into a frown. ''I bet it wasn't even an accident'' he whispered ''you wanted to get pregnant didn't you? Y-you thought I would take you to the hospital-''_

 _''No, I didn't do that'' Hanna interrupted him ''after what you did t-to….'' she was cut off by a sob ''I would never want to go through that again and you know it'' the blonde cried as the angry man slowly nodded._

 _''You're not keeping this one either'' Archer muttered before his fist collided with her face._

''Hanna?'' Spencer whispered as the blonde repeatedly blinked coming out of yet another flashback.

''He wouldn't let me go to the hospital…'' she cried ''h-he said he would kill my baby a-and that it was my fault. H-he forced me to take drugs and alcool a-and he hit me, b-but Livia was stronger than him'' the blonde sobbed.

''We can charge him with attempted murder on an unborn child'' Spencer said wrapping her arms around the blonde ''he's going to pay for what he did to you, I'll make sure of that'' she angrily said.

''You can charge him with murder'' Hanna whispered in pure anger after she calmed down.

''What do you mean Han?'' the brunette wondered.

''I was in there for six years Spence and he raped me almost every single nights… Do you really think I was only pregnant once?'' she said almost laughing to herself.

''There were other times?'' Spencer asked with tears in her eyes.

''Only one that I'm aware of…'' the blonde shrugged like it was no big deal. ''I-I don't think he was the father though.''

''Y-you mean…'' she trailed off.

''I-I think so…'' Hanna nodded ''I-I wanted to tell him for christmas, but I-I never got the chance'' she whispered looking down ''I was barely five months along when m-my water broke…I got to hold him f-for a second a-and I passed out…Archer said it would teach me a lesson for the next time'' she whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek ''it doesn't matter anymore though…''

''Han, of course it matters'' Spencer cried ''did you tell Caleb?''

''I'm waiting for the right moment'' Hanna answered ''a-are we done now?''

''We are, but-''

''I'm going to lay down for a little bit'' the blonde interrupted her friend. She didn't want to think about that stuff anymore, she just wanted to sleep, to crawl in her bed and to stay there forever.

 **AN: So Hanna had another baby in Room, although, Caleb was the father of that baby. Before I decide which road I'm going to take with this story, I was wondering if you guys would like the baby to be alive or if you would like the baby to actually be dead (like Archer told Hanna). If the baby really was alive, we wouldn't see him for a little while since I really want to focus on Hanna and Livia for now. Either way, I need a name for the baby boy XD I'm really perfectionist so since Hanna, Caleb and Livia all have 5 letters names, I'd like the little boy to have a five letters name as well. I already had a few names in mind so here they are;**

 **-Tomas ''Tommy''**

 **-Simon**

 **-Mason ''Mase''**

 **-Lukas ''Luke''**

 **-James ''Jamie''**

 **-Harry (from Harry Potter LOL)**

 **-Conor**

 **-Romeo (my personal favourite)**

 **\- Caleb Jr. (why not?)**

 **So if you have any other ideas for names and middle names (middle name doesn't need to have 5 letters XD) please let me know and if you don't have any other ideas please vote for your favourite in the list I gave you :)**

 **Also, someone asked me what were my favourite stories at the moment. I have too many favourite stories to name, but there are two stories that I'm just obsessed with lately and they are ''Tortured Dolls'' and ''Shattered Pieces" by aBeautifulLiar, I also loved her short Spanna story ''Always'' so if you guys haven't checked those out yet, you have to XD**


	8. Please read & vote

**Hey guys, I'm sorry this isn't a new chapter, but I'm working on the next chapter right now and apparently most of you wanted the baby boy to be alive so I'll go with that storyline. Some of you were a little worried that it wouldn't make sense if Archer kept the baby alive, but I promise that once it's explained, it will make sense and it will add a lot to the complexity of Archer's character :)**

 **I also went back to check what you guys wanted the baby to be called so here are the most popular names:**

 **7 votes for Mason (''Mase'' for short'')**

 **4 votes for Lukas (''Luke'' for short'')**

 **2 votes for Conor**

 **2 votes for James (''Jamie'' for short'')**

 **The other names (Tomas, Isaak, Caleb Jr, Harry, Romeo & Simon) all only had one vote each so you can now vote for your favourite in-between the four most popular. Thanks again!**


	9. The Evil

**AN: Thank-you so much to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter; Paitently waitin (guest), Halebzzzzz (guest), hollyhalebnichorelloregelolove, haaaleb, Bella (guest), Hannah (guest), ForTheLoveOfShips, Haleb is endgame, StelenaClaceLover09, Jem 4ever, valescagnoli, Halebxxx, hellohaleb, Leapyearbaby29, prettylittleliarshaleb and the 3 other guests. It's very much appreciated and I love to read all of your ideas. Thank-you as well to everyone who suggested names for the baby boy, the majority voted for Mason so it will be his name, but for now he will be referred to as Romeo. I hope you guys like this chapter and please leave me a review to tell me what you thought :)**

''She's still in bed?'' Caleb worriedly asked Emily who sadly nodded as an answer. Ever since her talk with Spencer ended, the blonde had been in bed stuck in some kind of withdrawal and to be honest, it was starting to freak the brunette out. After their interview, Hanna had told Spencer she was tired and she needed to sleep, but the hours began to pass by and Hanna was still asleep…Or so he thought.

When Caleb walked upstair to check on the blonde, he found her laying on her side in bed with her big blue eyes very much open and a few blankets wrapped around her weak body. He tried to wake her by talking to her, gently shaking her, but no, the blonde didn't even budge…Her eyes were focused on the window, or perhaps the outside world and her face was emotionless, she was just completely withdrawn.

It had now been almost twenty-four hours, and Caleb was getting extremely worried. He had called the hospital and talked to a few therapists who all claimed that withdrawals were common with kidnapping and rape victims like Hanna. Of course, it had reassured him a little bit, but he was still freaked out. The doctors, had all made it very clear that she needed to gain some weight, _what if she was hungry?_ He knew her bladder was still weak from being basically paralyzed for three weeks, _what if she needed to go to the bathroom?_ Worst of all though, he had no idea what was going through her head. _Was she here, or was she back in the shed with Archer?_

''I'll come back as soon as my lesson is over, do you need me to pick-up anything from the store?'' Emily asked him taking her gym bag and her car keys. Even though the summer vacations had officially began yesterday, the brunette was still giving some swimming lessons twice a week during the summer.

''No, it's fine'' Caleb answered ''Alison already offered to, thanks though'' he smiled as Emily nodded.

''Call if there's anything'' the brunette warned him before walking out the door.

As the computer genius was making his way towards the kitchen to get started on breakfast, he couldn't help to notice the little figure quietly observing him from the living room.

''Hum…I wonder what I could do?'' he said out loud looking everywhere but at the toddler ''I know'' he suddenly gasped ''I'm gonna make cereal'' the brunette announced opening the wooden door of one of the kitchen cabinets and taking out a box of cheerios. When he looked up again, he noticed that Livia was now standing in the kitchen with her Dumbo blanket in hands. ''Hi Livia, I didn't know you were up'' he lied ''do you want some cheerios too?'' he wondered not expecting an answer.

''Yes'' he suddenly heard his eyes immediately connecting with the toddler's. Caleb couldn't believe it. Livia could've simply nodded, but no, she spoke to him, she _really_ spoke to him. His daughter spoke to him. He knew he couldn't make a big deal about it, or else it would upset the little girl, but he just felt so happy. Before he knew it, a single tear was rolling down his wiped it away before Livia noticed and settled down the two bowls of cereal on the table. ''Do you need help?'' he asked the tiny blonde quickly noticing that she was struggling to sit on her chair.

''Yes'' she said again, but this time a little more confidently. Caleb gave her a small smile before lifting her up on her chair and sitting back down. They both quietly ate their cereal until the little girl's soft voice was heard again. ''You really have a doggy?'' she shyly questioned.

''I do'' Caleb smirked. The doctors at the hospital had told him that because Hanna and Livia were going to live there it would be better if his dog stayed somewhere else for a little while which is why he was staying at Aria and Ezra's for now. ''His name is Whiskey, would you like to see a picture?'' the brunette wondered, taking out his iPhone after the little girl nodded.

''That's me'' Livia gasped noticing his background. Caleb couldn't help to notice that she indeed had her mother's big dimples.

''It is'' he smiled ''and that's Whiskey'' Caleb showed her the picture of a beige golden retriever ''he's only a puppy, but he's going to get very big.''

''I had a doggy named Lucky once, but he wasn't real…'' the little blonde trailed off quietly ''he's in Room still. Where is your doggy?'' she frowned looking confused.

''Well, Whiskey is staying at uncle Ezra and auntie Aria's house for now'' Caleb explained ''maybe we could go get him today, what do you say?'' he proposed.

''Only when mama wakes up'' she quietly answered suddenly looking a little sad.

''Hey, you're mama will wake up soon, I'm sure of it'' the brunette reassured the little girl, knowing how hard it was for her to not be able to receive her mother's comfort whenever she needed it.

 _Ding dong_

The doorbell echoed in the house making both Livia and Caleb jump. ''Did you get scared?'' the brunette giggled at the little girl's surprised face. She was still getting used to all of the sounds of the real world.

''No, you got scared too'' Livia laughed putting her pinky in her mouth.

''I did not'' Caleb teased her getting up from his seat to go open the front-door. ''Hey guys'' he smiled at Alison and Blake.

''Hey'' the blonde gave him a quick hug ''Spencer thought maybe Livia would want a little friend to play with today'' she added motioning to the curly-haired little boy.

''Where's Livi?'' the four year old immediately asked him.

''Hi to you too mister'' Caleb smirked ''she's in the kitchen'' he added before Blake ran away to go play with the tiny blonde. Even though Livia hadn't spoken to him yet, they got along amazingly well. It was surprising since they were complete opposites. Blake was always excited, outgoing and adventurous while Livia was quiet, shy and a little more hesitant to explore, but she was slowly getting there. ''Thank-you for this, by the way'' Caleb added grabbing a grocery bag with some milk and bread that Alison had stopped by the store to buy for them.

''It's nothing, how is everyone this morning?'' Alison asked when the little boy was gone ''is Hanna still in bed?''

''Yes, she hasn't even blinked yet'' Caleb sadly answered ''Livia is okay considering the situation though…S-she actually spoke to me this morning'' he smiled.

''She did?'' the blonde gasped surprised ''that's amazing, she's doing a lot of progress.''

''She is'' the brunette nodded ''enough about this though, how are you doing? Do you know when you'll be able to move back in your house?'' Caleb changed the subject. Because Archer had kept Hanna and Livia in Alison's backyard her whole house was a crime scene. Cops, detectives and crime scene investigators were there twenty four seven snapping pictures, collecting DNA samples and looking around for clues. Luckily, Spencer and Toby, who were living next door, had offered her a place to stay, but now that the summer vacation had begun, it was going to be crowded with the kids at home all day.

''They think it's going to take a while and anyways, I don't really think I'm going to move back in there honestly'' Alison admitted. ''So much stuff has happened and this house just has so many bad memories. I was happy to move out of there for college and when I moved back in with Eliot… I mean Archer, I really thought it was going to be a new beginning you know?'' she shrugged ''that we could give this house a new chance and fill it with a big happy family.''

''I get it'' Caleb nodded. He was very familiar with the feeling of wanting nothing more than a family.

''I spoke to Emily about it and she said I could stay at her place until I find a new house since she's here more than she's there lately'' the blonde explained.

''That's good'' the brunette nodded once again as they both walked in the living room ''do you want some coffee?''

''Yeah, sure'' Alison smiled as Caleb handed her a cup ''thanks.''

''No problem'' the ex-hacker said sitting down on his armchair ''what are you guys doing?'' he suddenly asked Livia and Blake who were sitting down on the floor with the globe that was usually in Caleb's office. Ever since the little boy knew how to walk and was tall enough to reach things, whenever he would come over he would grab the globe and play with it.

''I'm showing Livi the countries 'cause she doesn't know them'' he answered ''that's Canada'' he pointed to their neighbour's country. ''They have a lot of snow, but it's not where Santa lives, his house is over here'' the little boy pointed to the north pole as Livia just stared at him confusedly. Caleb hated to think about it, but he was almost positive that the tiny blonde had absolutely no idea who Santa Claus even was nor did she know what Christmas was either.

* * *

It was now getting dark outside and Hanna still hadn't woken up. Blake was now gone, Emily was at her house, helping Alison to settle in and he was home with Ashley, Ted and Livia who was quietly playing with Whiskey.

''He's so silly isn't he?'' Ashley laughed after the beige golden retriever licked the toddler in the face. The little girl gave her a big smile and a small nod as an answer. They were having one of the happiest days they've had since Hanna and Livia were back, and the blonde wasn't even apart of it. It was breaking Caleb's heart.

''Hey, I'm gonna go upstairs, check on Han'' he mumbled to Ashley getting up from his seat.

As he was making his way towards his room, where Hanna was staying, he noticed that another door was wide open. A door he had made sure to keep closed for the time being. ''Hanna?'' he whispered entering the light green room.

''You made all of this?'' the blonde asked with tears rolling down her cheeks. She was sitting on the little bed that had been placed in the middle of the bedroom.

''Aria helped me a lot'' he answered sitting by her side ''do you like it?''

''I love it'' Hanna cried looking around. The walls had been freshly painted light green and there were wall decals of quotes said by disney princesses covering them, all of the furniture was pink, a big white fluffy rug was covering most of the floor and some toys had even been placed here and there. ''Livia is going to love it.''

Caleb slowly nodded before wrapping his arms around the blonde. ''Hanna, what happened last night?'' he finally asked wiping some tears off of her pale cheeks.

''I'm so sorry Caleb'' she cried harder hiding her head in his shoulder. The fashionista had always found comfort in the ex-hacker's smell.

''It wasn't your fault'' Caleb immediately reassured her ''the doctor said that withdrawals were normal-''

''I-I'm not talking about t-that'' Hanna interrupted him with a shaky voice, lowering her head at the same time. ''I-I was pregnant'' she added her shoulders heaving up and down because of the stifled sobs that were escaping her body.

''What?'' Caleb confusedly asked holding her even closer to him.

''When I w-went missing'' she cried ''I wanted t-to tell y-you on Christmas.''

The news slowly started to hit Caleb as silent tears began to make their ways down his cheeks as well. ''What… what happened'' he hesitantly asked wanting to know everything, but understanding how hard it must be for the blonde at the same time.

''I-I carried him for five months, b-but then my w-water broke'' Hanna slowly started ''I knew it w-was too soon'' she cried ''I only held him for a second before I passed out a-and w-when I woke up Archer said…H-he said my baby was dead'' she sobbed her voice cracking on every few words. ''Caleb he was so beautiful, he looked just like you, he had your olive skin, your mouth, your cheeks a-and your hair, b-but his eyes were _so_ blue'' she cried remembering the only memory she had of her little Romeo.

''It was boy'' the brunette repeated unable to say anything else.

''He killed him Caleb'' Hanna sobbed in pure anger ''and he almost killed Livia too'' she added ''I want him to spend the rest of his life in jail for what he did to us.''

Caleb nodded. If the judge was dumb enough to not give that asshole life, he was going kill him with his own bare hands for what that monster did to his fiancé, his daughter and his son. ''D-did you give him a-a name?'' the brunette cried.

''It's stupid'' Hanna sighed looking down ''I-I just call him my little Romeo, b-but he doesn't have a real name…He'll never have a _real_ name.''

''Evil is something that the good can't and will never understand'' Caleb whispered against her neck.

''W-what do you even do?'' she replied. Her cries had almost ceased, but tears were still escaping her big blue eyes who had slowly started to regain their natural bright colour over the last few days.

''What do you mean?'' Caleb smiled pushing a piece of her long curly blonde hair behind her ear.

''I know that Toby is a cop, that Spence is a lawyer, Emily, Aria, Alison and Ezra are teachers, but what about you, what do you do?'' she softly asked.

''Well, after you went missing I kind of took a break from school…I was really depressed and honestly I don't remember much of anything about the first year or so that you were gone'' he shrugged looking down. ''At some point, I met Lucas, we went out a few times for a beer or a coffee, talked about some stuff…He talked to me about something that I had mentioned to him when I was living there and to be honest it was something that completely slipped out of my mind for all of those years'' he explained. ''Anyways, Lucas really helped me, I moved him with him, he helped me pay for my college and I started all over again. I really wanted to make a difference for something that meant a lot to me so I…I became a social worker'' Caleb shyly announced ''I also have a small computer business on the side since it doesn't pay much and most of my employees are all kids from the system…''

''That's amazing Caleb'' Hanna cut his rambling off ''I always knew you would make a difference'' she told him.

''Hum…I have something else I need to tell you'' he announced as a proud smirk appeared on his face. ''Livia started talking to me this morning'' Caleb said.

''She did'' the blonde gasped happy that her little girl was starting to slowly break out of her shell.

''She's doing a lot of progress'' he said remembering the first time he saw her. ''She played with Blake the whole day, I think she's going to speak with him soon too, they get along amazingly well.''

''Yeah'' Hanna smiled ''he's a pretty cool kid.''

''You know, it's Sophia's birthday party this weekend and I was thinking that if you're up to it of course, maybe we could go?'' he suggested. ''It's probably only going to be a small party with a few kids from her class, Hazel, Jack and Blake…''

''I think it's a good idea'' Hanna nodded ''it'll give Livia a chance to really see the other kids…or to know what a birthday party is'' the blonde said the last part in a whisper.

''Mama'' a little voice was heard from the doorframe. Both Caleb and Hanna looked up to find the toddler looking at them with her big blue eyes.

''Hi baby'' Hanna whispered as the little girl ran up to her, her long blonde curls bouncing up and down on her shoulders. She looked absolutely adorable in her little blue onesie covered in pink cupcakes.

''Mama'' she said again cuddling closer to her mother ''I missed you.''

''I missed you too princess'' Hanna told the little girl kissing her forehead. ''I like your pyjama'' she added.

''It's footsie'' the tiny blonde giggled wiggling her foot ''grandma picked it for me, she said I too little.''

''You are very little'' Hanna agreed pulling her closer to her ''but I like having you small.''

''Mama, Caleb has a doggy like Lucky'' the toddler announced looking in-between her mother and who she would soon refer to as her father. ''His name is Whiskey'' she added ''he has yellow hair like you mama.''

''That's pretty cool'' Hanna smiled.

''And we picked him up at auntie Aria and uncle Ezra's today didn't we?'' Caleb said as Livia excitedly nodded. The little girl hesitantly shuffled from her mother's knees to his. She looked up at him while shyly biting her bottom lip before slowly laying her head on his chest. It was amazing how much progress she had made in only a day. She went from not speaking to him to cuddling in less than twenty four hours.

If you had told him a year ago that this summer he was going to see Hanna again, to be a father to his dead son and to his adopted daughter. He would've laughed and probably punched you in the face, but now, with the little blonde slowly falling asleep in his arms and his one true love laying her head on his shoulder, he wouldn't have it any other way. He liked it like that. He loved it like that.

 **AN: Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I really wanted to have a lot of Haleb and Caleb and Livia bonding moments since their relationship is one of the most important thing in this story. Also one reviewer requested more Alison so I added a little bit and there will be more of her during the trial since she was also a victim of Archer. I really hope you liked this chapter and please let me know in your review if you have any ideas :)**


	10. The Party

**AN: Hey guys, I'm back. I'm so sorry that I waited this long to update, after they wrapped PLL, I was just too depressed to write for a while and it took me so long to finish this chapter because during the week, I'm so busy with school and everything and during the weekends, I put most of my energy in a short film I'm working on with a few friends. Anyways, thank-you for being patient and thank-you to everyone who left a review on the last chapter (Maddy (guest), prettylittleliarshaleb, valescagnoli, hellohaleb, StelenaClaceLover09, KindOfCrazy, haaaleb, Jem 4ever, Cailingreyd, Haleb is endgame, hollyhalebnichorelloregelolove, Halebzzz (guest) and the four other guests).**

''Mama, it's me!'' Livia giggled while staring at herself in the big mirror that was next to the front door of their house. Ever since she realized what a _reflexion_ was, she had been obsessed with mirrors. They didn't have any in Room so the only time the little girl could see herself was when she was taking a bath and even then, they didn't really have the best lighting.

''It is'' Hanna smiled while tying the little girl's second and final french braid. ''You look beautiful princess'' the blonde added taking a good look of her daughter. The toddler was wearing a white summer dress covered in yellow lemon prints and she had matching white flats in her feet. ''Are you excited to see Jack, Hazel, Sophia and Blake?'' Hanna asked her daughter. Her, Caleb, Emily and Livia were about to leave for Sophia's birthday party, the little brunette was turning six years old today.

''Yeah'' Livia immediately answered. It was amazing how well she could play with the other kids even though she didn't really communicate with them by talking. Sophia and Hazel loved having a younger girl in the group that they could act like big sisters to, Jack was happy about having a calmer friend that could sit still whenever he would read stories out loud and it seemed as if her and Blake were just meant to be friends. Hanna wasn't exactly sure how she was going to react to all of the other kids though… She wasn't sure how she was going to react to that herself either. After spending six years isolated from the rest of the world, you become accustomed to that lifestyle and you forget how to interact with everyone else.

''Are you guys ready?'' Caleb's soft voice suddenly pulled her out of her thoughts.

''I gonna eat a _real_ birthday cake'' Livia quietly exclaimed reaching out for the brunette.

''You are you mother's daughter, aren't you?'' he laughed at the toddler's love for food…well, mostly sugar.

''Where's Em?'' Hanna wondered looking around for her best friend.

''I'm here!'' the swimmer called out ''I couldn't find the wrapping paper'' she explained running down the stairs with a birthday bag in one hand and a water bottle in the other. The brunette was wearing denim jeans shorts and a green t-shirt. Hanna wishes she could wear something like that, but she always felt so dirty and exposed…Plus, her arms and legs were still covered in bruises, cuts, scares and all kind of injuries that she really didn't want people to see, specially children. So instead, she was wearing red leggings, a black tank top and a blue vest over it. ''Aw, you look really pretty Liv'' Emily couldn't help to compliment her god-daughter.

''Thank-you'' the tiny blonde whispered looking down. She still didn't speak out loud or full sentences to the brunette, but she was slowly getting there.

The little gang made their ways towards the car. Caleb strapped Livia in her carseat while Emily stayed behind Hanna to make sure the blonde didn't fall as she sat onto the passenger seat. The car began to move only a few seconds later and Hanna immediately found herself lost in her own thoughts. She couldn't believe how much stuff she had missed out on… births, birthdays, Malcolm's adoption, diners, holidays, milestones. She would never get those moments back.

If only things had been different, she would probably still be on her way to Sophia's birthday party today, but instead of having her four year old daughter in the backseat of the car, it would've been her six year old son. Someone was missing either way and she ended up with a hole in her heart that would _never_ be a whole.

''Han?'' Emily's voice suddenly pulled her out of her thoughts ''I think Liv has something to tell you.'' The blonde turned her head towards the toddler who was bitting her bottom lip, but looked agitated like she always was whenever she wants to talk, but isn't able to.

''Are you okay baby?'' Hanna worriedly asked her daughter who slowly pointed to the car's radio with a confused look making the young woman realize that some music was now playing.

''I just turned it on'' Caleb said ''maybe she doesn't like the music?'' he shrugged reaching to turn it back off.

''No'' Hanna immediately stopped him. She knew that her daughter liked music, they used to sing all the time in Room, at least the songs that she remembered… Her memory for lyrics had never been the best. ''She just doesn't know where the sound is coming from'' the blonde explained. ''Livi, it's okay, you know what a song is don't you?'' she waited for the little girl to nod. ''Well this thing is called a radio whenever you turn it on you can listen to some music, it's pretty cool huh?'' she smiled as her daughter rapidly nodded her head.

For the rest of the short ride to Spencer's house, she couldn't stop looking at the tiny blonde who looked completely lost in the music. Maybe it was something that would interest her in the future?

As soon as they parked in the driveway of what she remembered to be Spencer's house, she felt the anxiety creep in and quickly take control of her body once again. The road was full of cars and she could hear the laughter from all of the kids that were playing in the backyard.

''Hanna, are you okay?'' Caleb worriedly asked her while taking his seatbelt off.

''I didn't think t-that there would be so many p-people'' she nervously stuttered trying to count all of the cars, minivans, jeeps and trucks.

''It's okay if you want to go back home'' he reassured her as Emily who was unaware of their exchange was already helping Livia out of her carseat.

''I'm fine'' Hanna lied quickly getting out of the vehicle as well. She took her daughter's little hand before hesitantly walking towards the house with Caleb and Emily following closely. _It'll be okay_ she mentally reassured herself while squeezing the toddler's hand for comfort. She didn't even have the time to knock on the front-door, it was already wide open and her nephew's loud voice was heard.

''Mommy!'' he excitedly yelled at Spencer, even though she was standing right behind him. ''It's Livia and aunty Hanna and aunty Emmy and uncle Caleb!''

''Not so loud _B_ , you don't need to yell when I'm next to you'' the brunette warned her son before smiling at the new-comers. ''Wow, Livia, you look so pretty sweat-heart'' she couldn't help to compliment the tiny blonde. ''I'm glade you came'' Spencer added carefully hugging Hanna, then Emily and Caleb.

''Where's the little birthday girl?'' the swimming coach smiled while handing her friend the presents they had bought for Sophia.

''She's in the backyard with her friends'' Spencer began to say before being interrupted by her son.

''There's a pool and real water guns!'' he exclaimed jumping up and down while his currently wet curly hair bounced on his shoulders.

''That's cool buddy'' Caleb smiled at the energetic little boy. He really was adorable.

''Come uncle Caleb, I gonna show you what I can do in the pool!'' Blake said grabbing the brunette's hand. ''Livi, you want to come?'' he asked the smaller girl who reached out for her mother as an answer.

''Sweetie, I think Livia just wants to stay with aunty Hanna right now alright'' Spencer told her son as Hanna picked up the tiny blonde in her arms.

''Sorry, I think she's feeling a little intimidated'' the fashionista apologized after Blake left in the backyard with Caleb.

''It's okay'' Spencer smiled ''how are you doing?''

''I'm fine'' Hanna quickly answered while rubbing Livia's back. She was tired of answering the same questions over and over again. She didn't know if she needed anything, she didn't know if she was okay and she sure as well didn't know what she was feeling. The blonde was aware that her friends were just trying to be nice and understanding, but she just wanted them to treat her like she wasn't broken… Even though she was starting to wonder if she was indeed, broken.

''Good'' Spencer replied understanding the blonde's desire to change the conversation. ''I just wanted to let you know hum, you know Kate…'' she trailed off.

''Kate, as in my step-sister Kate?'' Hanna wondered why her friend was suddenly talking about her.

''Yes, well she has a son in Sophia's class so I just thought you'd like to know that she's here with her kids'' Spencer explained.

As much as Hanna disliked the idea of her stepsister being here, she couldn't help to wonder if she had changed. The last time they had seen each other was at a big family dinner about a year or so before she went missing. She remembers clearly how the night ended, Kate and her rich fiancé, Benjamin… or something like that, told everyone they were expecting their first child. Of course, everyone had been really happy for them. Kate, being about two years older than Hanna, had just graduated from an ivy league school and her fiancé already had a stable job, but Hanna couldn't help to think that perhaps her stepsister was only with that guy for money. She personally only had one conversation with him and he was the typical rich business man that marries woman almost fifteen years younger than him. Hanna took a deep breath ''my dad told me she had two kids, I just thought they were a little older'' she said.

''Yes, I think her son, Theodore, was held back or something because they move around a lot for Kate's husband's job, but he's a really good kid, the daughter though, she goes to Blake's preschool and she's something else'' Spencer informed the blonde.

''Yikes'' Hanna couldn't help to say.

''Hey, why don't we go in the backyard with Aria, she's probably wondering where we are'' Emily suggested.

''Good idea'' Spencer agreed ''it's going to be time for the piñata soon anyways.''

As soon as she stepped out the backdoor, all Hanna wanted to do was crawl in a hole and never come back. Every single moms were looking at her, some with sympathy looks and some with judgy stares. She did her best to shrug them off and followed her friends to where Aria was sitting with Jack.

''And then Max passed the ball to Dylan and Dylan made a goal'' the little boy explained while showing his mother a video on his little camera. If there was one thing that Hanna had learned about Jack over the last month, it was that he had inherited of Aria and Ezra's love for old films and literature. The brown-haired and green-eyed little boy never went anywhere without his camera or a book.

''That's cool buddy'' Aria smiled ''but wouldn't you like to go play with your friends instead of filming them?''

''Sports?'' the little boy gasped ''I'd rather watch Transformers 2'' he sarcastically said before running back where Malcolm was playing soccer with a few kids.

In the corner of her eye, Hanna could see Caleb spraying Blake with a little plastic water gun while a group of little girls, including Sophia and Hazel and one boy were playing in a mini-pool. She couldn't help to feel sad that while all of the other kids were having the time of their lives, her daughter was too scared to even leave her arms.''Don't you think it looks fun Livia?'' she asked the little girl who shook her head and put her thumb in her mouth as an answer.

''Here she comes'' Spencer suddenly whispered looking right at Hanna. Not understanding what her friend meant, the fashionista looked behind her and immediately recognized the tall blonde approaching her with that petty grin on her face. She couldn't help to feel a little intimidated by her… She was hoping that her stepsister had changed over the years, but with that look on her face, she doubted it.

''Hi Kate'' Aria's soft voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

''Hi'' she dryly answered before focusing all of her attention on the other blonde ''hey Hanna, it's been a while'' she smiled.

 _Off course it's been a while, I was kidnapped for almost six freaking years_ Hanna thought, but she simply agreed as an answer.

''How are you doing after… you know'' Kate trailed off.

''I'm fine'' the blonde replied looking down at her daughter. If it wasn't from the toddler, she honestly doesn't know if she would still be alive today…

''Really?'' Kate gasped ''after being raped and held captive for six years, I think I'd check myself in with that Charlotte girl who tortured you guys'' she laughed. Hanna could feel it was getting harder for her to breathe, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before forcing a smile to her stepsister. ''Oh my gosh'' the blonde suddenly added, her eyes focusing on the little girl sitting on Hanna's laps ''is that Olivia?''

''It's _Livia''_ the fashionista corrected her.

''Wow, she's so small'' Kate commented '' your dad was right, she definitely looks more two than four. Hello Livia'' she waved at the toddler who let out a little whimper as an answer. ''Oh is she shy?''

''She has selective mutism'' Hanna explained although she knew her stepsister was probably aware of that already since she apparently talked to her dad about her.

''Oh well, this is my daughter Penelope'' Kate said motioning to a little girl with light brown hair and big dark eyes. Hanna hadn't even noticed that she was standing in-front of her, but she could definitely tell that she was Kate's daughter. ''My son, Theodore, is over there'' she pointed to the only little boy in the plastic pool with a bunch of girls.

''They're really cute'' Hanna honestly smiled.

''I know'' Kate nodded ''Penny, here, just won her third pageant last week and she's already horse riding better than kids twice her age, isn't that right Spencer?'' she added in a bitchy tone.

''I'm this many'' the little girl showed the girls four fingers ''but I'm gonna be five in a month and I was better than Grace and she's eight years old'' she added on the same tone as her mother. Hanna could definitely see what her friend meant when she said the little girl was a bit of a bratt.

''Grace broke her arm in the middle of the race though'' Spencer told the little girl while Hanna wondered who Grace was. She looked confusedly at Emily who mouthed her _Melissa's daughter. Oh damn_ Hanna thought _no one messes with Spencer's family._

''She still lost'' Penelope talked back.

''Is Sophia thinking about competing soon?'' Kate wondered not even getting a little mad about her daughter's behaviour.

''No, Sophia just wants to horse ride for fun, she's not really competitive in individual sports'' Spencer answered getting a little annoyed.

''Where's the fun in that?'' Kate laughed ''anyways, it was fun seeing you again Hanna'' she said before walking back to a group of moms with her daughter following closely.

 _Well, family dinners are going to be a blast_ Hanna couldn't help to think.

* * *

''Mama, look'' Livia whispered in Hanna's ear pointing towards Toby who had just walked out of the house with the birthday cake in his hands.

''Oh, uncle Toby is getting the cake ready, people are going to sing happy birthday to Sophia'' the blonde explained. ''Do you want to go closer?'' she wondered and couldn't help to be a little surprised when the tiny blonde nodded. Ever since they had arrived, Livia had refused to leave her arms, even to go play with Blake. Although it could seem like a major setback, the little girl had never in her entire life been around this many people before. It was normal that she was experiencing a bit of social anxiety.

''We go sit with aunty Aria'' Livia said pointing to her aunt who was alone at the table right next to the one where Toby had settled the birthday cake and was now struggling to light the candles.

''Would you mind sitting with her while I go find Caleb?'' Hanna questioned her daughter looking around for the brunette ''it's just going to take a minute''.

''One minute?'' the little girl repeated anxiously ''pinky swear?''

''Pinky swear'' the blonde nodded walking towards Aria.

''Hey guys'' her friend smiled as she approached.

''Hey'' Hanna nodded ''would you mind watching her for a minute while I go find Caleb?''

''Of course not, come here Livia'' Aria reached out for the toddler ''do you want to play a game on my phone?'' she heard her friend ask her daughter as she walked away looking for the brunette.

Hanna looked everywhere for him; outside, in Spencer's house and even in the barn, but he was nowhere to be seen… Or so she thought. As she was making her way in the secret passage, behind the barn, that leaded you in Alison's garden, she quickly spotted him looking at something with a lost expression on his face. Hanna tried to get a closer look to what he was looking at and when she finally identified what it was exactly she stopped dead in her track. _Room_. It's amazing how quickly her vision of that place changed. She had never seen the outside before, but now, it just look so small.

''Hanna, w-what are you doing here?'' Caleb gasped looking at her ''m-maybe we should g-go?'' he stuttered nervously.

''No'' the blonde shook her head with a shaky voice.

''Han, really, I don't think it's a good idea-'' Caleb was interrupted by Hanna walking past him. ''What are you doing?'' he asked following her inside the shed. The brunette looked carefully around the place, he couldn't believe his eyes. Only Hanna could've had the creativity and the imagination to do what was in-front of him. The part of the toilet that was covering the tank was gone and in the water were floating a few paper boat, covering the walls were too many drawings to count, the prettiest of them had frames made out of pastas and there were some origami toys randomly placed here and there.

''It's still here'' Hanna smiled opening the door of an old green wooden wardrobe and taking out what looked like some old eggs shell all connected by a thin string.

''What's that?'' Caleb curiously asked.

''Egg snake'' Hanna laughed ''I used to throw the egg shells in a plastic bowl under the sink, but after Livia was born, I thought we could do something fun with them'' she explained.

''That's pretty cool'' the brunette smiled not really knowing what to say. He couldn't understand how Hanna had any happy memories of that place and honestly, he'll probably never understand. What happened to Livia and Hanna was and will always be a tragedy and an horror story, but maybe it wasn't always bad. The thought was comforting to him in some way… _There were some good times._

''Would it be weird if I kept some of this stuff…'' Hanna asked in a quiet and hesitant voice ''you know what, forget I said that'' she immediately said before Caleb had the chance to answer.

''No, Han, wait'' he took her hand before she could walk out. ''I'm going to call detective Tanner tonight, ask her to put everything in boxes and we'll go through what you want to keep and what you want to throw away together alright?'' he told her.

''Okay'' the blonde answered wrapping her arms around his neck ''I love you'' she softly added.

''I love you too princess'' Caleb kissed her neck ''everything is going to be okay, don't worry''.

* * *

''Mama'' Livia whispered as Hanna was about to leave the little girl's room.

''Are you okay?'' she worriedly asked. Tonight was not only her daughter's first night in her own bedroom, but it was also Hanna first night without the tiny blonde ever since she was born and to be honest, if Hanna had to put money on who was going to sleep the best tonight, she'd bet on Livia.

''Huh-uh'' the toddler answered ''I got a question'' she added in a little voice.

''What is it?'' Hanna smiled pushing a long piece of her blonde hair behind her little ear.

''Uncle Toby is Sophia and Blake's daddy, uncle Ezra is Jack and Hazel's daddy and grandpa Tom is your daddy right mama?'' Livia questioned as her big blue eyes struggled to stay open.

''That's right baby'' the blonde answered fearing the question that would fallow.

''Who is my daddy?'' the toddler wondered. _There it was_ Hanna thought. She knew it was coming, but seriously, how could she explain this to her daughter.

''Well sweetie'' she hesitantly began ''you know, a daddy is someone who loves you and cares for you, but sometimes some dads or even some moms, well they don't love or care about their babies''.

''Why?'' the little girl asked ''are the babies mean?''

''No, not at all'' Hanna was quick to answer ''it's never the kids fault, however for those kids to be happy or to be loved and cared for, we sometimes need to find them new parents that are going to love them even if they aren't related''.

''Related?'' Livia confusedly replied.

''Well you know how mama carried you in her belly for a long time-''

''To make me born'' the toddler smiled.

''Yes, because I'm the one who gave birth to you, we're related, but when a mommy has a baby, she also needs a daddy'' Hanna said taking a deep breath. ''You know the bad man, Archer, well he's the one who made you with mommy''.

''Archer is my daddy?'' Livia innocently asked.

''No, he's not you daddy, you are related to him, but he's not your daddy'' Hanna explained. ''You know how I said that when a parent doesn't love or care about there babies, we need to find a new one who will?''

''I have another daddy'' the four year old understood.

''Yes baby, Caleb is your daddy'' Hanna smiled.

''And Caleb loves me?'' the tiny blonde questioned.

''He does''.

''But why Archer didn't?'' she sadly whispered.

''Archer was a very, very bad man princess'' Hanna soothed the little girl ''I know it's hard to understand, but just know that it wasn't your fault at all, you, Livia Shae Rivers, are perfect, beautiful and anyone would be stupid not to love you''.

''I love you mommy'' the little girl smiled ''I love you too daddy'' she added before falling asleep. Hanna confusedly looked behind her to find the brunette standing in the doorframe with tears rolling down his cheeks.

''S-she just called me daddy'' Caleb cried.

 **AN: Well, I hope you guys liked it :) I personally don't think that this was my best work, but I'm still very satisfied with it. The next chapter is going to be the beginning of the trial so please, let me know who you guys want to testify. I already know that Hanna, Alison, Caleb, Lorenzo and Malcolm are going to testify since they were the victims and\or they saw what happened. There's also going to be something with Livia. Archer will also be there and I was thinking that Caleb could give his testimony as well. Anyways, let me know what you'd like to see and please if you have any ideas for future chapters, include them in your review. :)**


	11. The Trial - part 1

**AN: Hey guys! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed on the last chapter; Leapyearbaby29, Jem 4ever, Dobby14, hellohaleb, valescagnoli, Sam (guest), haaaleb, Halebxxx, prettylittleliarshaleb, StelenaClaceLover09, Hannah (guest), hollyhalebnichorelloregelolove, Halebzzzz (guest) and three other guests! I appreciate it so much, you guys are the best :) I know haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry about that, but I've been working on this very big chapter for a long time. I didn't really know how to write the trial since I know close to nothing about how court works in the US, so it took me a long time since I had to use google a lot XD I hope you enjoy this chapter and if anything doesn't make sense, sorry I tried ;)**

''All rise'' the judge said as everyone but him stood on their feet. ''Good morning ladies and gentlemen, the supreme court is now in session. Calling the case of the People of the State of Pensilvania versus Archer Dunhill, is the prosecution ready?''

''Yes you Honor'' Spencer confidently replied.

''Is the defence ready?'' Judge O'Connor asked.

''Ready your Honor'' Archer's lawyer said standing up. Hanna couldn't take her eyes off of the man sitting next to him. She was still processing the fact that she was in the same place as Archer, something she never thought she would've done again, _ever_. The blonde hated the power that he had on her, just his presence was making her want to crawl into a hole and never come back. The only thing that was keeping her sane was the support she was getting from her friends and family.

Hanna surely hadn't expected that this many people would've came here for her. Caleb, her parents, Ted, Isabel, all of her friends and their parents, Malcolm and some of her college friends and teachers that she hadn't seen in years. Even Mrs. Grunwald was there and honestly, Hanna had no idea how she was still alive.

''Will the jury please stand'' the judge told the little group of randomly selected people that would choose the faith of her rapist and kidnapper. ''Do each of you swear that you will fairly try the case before this court, and that you will return a true verdict according to the evidence and the instructions of the court?''

''I do'' all of the jurors answered in sync.

''You may be seated'' the judge said before looking at Archer and his lawyer. ''Mr. Clark, on the charge of kidnapping in the first degree, how does the prosecution plead?'' he wondered.

''Not guilty your Honor'' Archer's lawyer, Mr. Clark, replied.

Hanna nervously swallowed and looked at Spencer who gave her a reassuring look.

''On the charge of rape in the first degree, how do you plead?''

''Not guilty your Honor.''

''On the charge of murder in the first degree, how do you plead?''

''Not guilty'' a loud voice echoed in court room which resulted in making Hanna shiver. This time, Archer was the one who answered. Spencer had already mentioned to her that he would probably plead not guilty to most of the things he was charged with and Hanna could live with that, but for the murder of her son, she needed justice.

''On the charge identity theft, how do plead?''

''Guilty your Honor'' Archer's lawyer said after whispering in his client's ear to stay quiet.

''Your Honor, ladies and gentlemen of the jury'' Spencer began standing up once again. ''The defendant has been charged with stealing the identity of deceased Elliot Rollins, kidnapping my client, Hanna Marin, six years ago, when she was only nineteen years old, raping her multiple times during her captivation and murdering her son only minutes after he was born. The evidence I will present and the testimonies you will hear are going to prove to you that the defendant is guilty as charged.''

''Thank you Mrs. Hastings Cavanaugh'' the judge said as Archer's lawyer stood up once again.

''Your Honor, ladies and gentlemen of the jury'' he started ''legally, my client is innocent until proven guilty. During this trial, you will hear no real evidence against Archer Dunhill. He is one of the best doctors the state has ever known and saved hundreds of lives. Archer is a great man and deserves to be heard. You will come to find the truth on why he stole deceased Elliot Rollins's identity and may I add, he had good reasons. Therefore my client is not guilty of the crimes he is accused of, except, of course, identify theft.''

''Thank you Mr. Clark'' judge O'Connor replied ''the prosecution may now call its first witness''.

''I call on the stand, Malcolm Westley Fitz'' Spencer confidently announced as their oldest nephew stood up before walking to the witness's stand.

''Do you promise that the testimony you will give in the case before this court shall be the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?'' the clerk asked. After Malcolm answered, they made him state his full name and then Spencer began to ask questions.

''Malcolm, you're the one who found the the defendant, Archer Dunhill, with Livia Shae Rivers, Hanna Marin's daughter, May 20th is that correct?''

''Yes'' the young teenage boy answered clearly a little nervous about being in-front of so many people.

''And you knew Mr. Dunhill before right?''

''Yes, I thought of him as an uncle'' he answered.

''Can you now please tell the jury what it is that you saw exactly that day?''

''I was walking home from my soccer practice when someone bumped into me, I turned around and saw a little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes laying down in the grass, at the time I didn't know it was Livia'' he said. ''She was crying so I thought that maybe she got hurt when she ran into me, but then I saw a guy grabbing her by her shirt….hum, I realized that it was Elliot, I mean Archer, sorry'' he apologized.

''It's fine, you may proceed'' the judge told him.

''Well I asked him what he was doing because I had never seen Livia before and she was crying a lot. Archer didn't answer me so I told him I would call 911 because it really looked like he was hurting Livia''.

''What did he do after you said that?'' Spencer asked him.

''He dropped Livia on the ground and ran into his truck-''

''Can you describe the truck?'' the brunette interrupted him.

''It was a red truck with only two doors…hum'' he hesitated ''it looked a little old, but it was pretty clean''.

''Thank-you'' Spencer said ''you can continue''.

''After, Archer left, I tried to talk to Livia, but she wouldn't say anything she was crying and she looked really scared so I called 911. After about ten minutes, my uncle, well he's not really my uncle, but he's one of my parents best friend, hum, Toby'' Malcolm pointed to Toby who was siting next to Caleb in the front row behind Hanna and Spencer ''arrived with his partner Lorenzo. They told me to go in the car and call my parents, then we drove to the station and I was questioned by another cop''.

''Thank-you Malcolm, nothing further'' Spencer said before going back to her seat next to Hanna and writing a few things down in her notebook. ''It's going really well'' she whispered to the anxious blonde.

''Does the defence have any questions for the witness'' the judge asked Mr. Clark.

''Not at the time your Honor'' he answered.

''Alright, the witness is excused, the prosecution may now call its next witness'' judge O'Connor told Spencer.

''The prosecution calls on the stand Officer Cavanaugh'' Spencer announced.

''Objection your Honor'' Archer's lawyer exclaimed ''the prosecution cannot call on the stand her husband''.

''Mr. Clark is right Mrs. Hastings Cavanaugh'' the judge announced after quickly consulting the clerk.

''I understand your Honor, the prosecution now calls Rosewood's police department's sergeant, Mrs. Linda Tanner, on the stand'' Spencer said. ''Are you okay Han?'' she then asked Hanna as the clerk was talking to Tanner.

''I don't know…'' Hanna anxiously asked looking around at all of the people, one more than the others.

''Hey, he can't hurt you anymore'' Spencer reassured the blonde ''everything is going to be okay'' she added before walking over to the judge.

Hanna couldn't help to look at all of the people sitting behind her. In the first row was Isabel, her dad, Ted, her mom, Caleb who had Livia on his lap, Emily, Alison, Aria, Ezra, Malcolm and Toby. She couldn't help to look worriedly at Livia. Earlier when they walked in and the tiny blonde saw Archer, she had a pretty big meltdown and it took Hanna at least half an hour to calm her down. It looked like she was a little calmer now, although she still seemed very nervous and would sometimes hide her head in Caleb's chest. Thankfully, someone who worked at the courthouse had offered to install some kind of curtain in between the defendant's side and the prosecution's side as soon as it was time for the first break.

''Detective Tanner'' Spencer began breaking Hanna out of her thoughts ''you were the detective in charge of Hanna Marin's case since she was reported missing December 21st 2013, is that correct?''

''Yes it is'' Linda confidently answered.

''Can you please read the jury your official report on the events that leaded to Archer Dunhill's arrest on the 20th of May?'' the brunette asked.

''Yes, of course'' Tanner answered taking out what Hanna assumed to be the report. ''Well at 4:17 pm we received a 9-1-1 call from Malcolm Westley Fitz saying that a guy had abandoned a little girl on the side of the road, just passed Bridgewater Terrace. At the time, we didn't know if it was a child abandon case or a kidnapping one so I decided to send two of my officers, Officer Cavanaugh and Officer Calderon to check it out'' she stopped to take take a sip of her water bottle before continuing. ''When they came back at 4:42 pm, they had the information that Elliot Rollins was the one who abandoned a little girl on the side of the road, however the little girl, who we now know as Livia, told officer Cavanaugh that his name was not Elliot, but Archer. I assigned a few of my officers the job to look through the system for all of the Archer they could find while Officer Cavanaugh took Livia to the infirmary. A few minutes after, he came back out convinced that Livia was Hanna Marin's daughter and that Hanna was held captive in Archer's shed. At the same time, we also had enough information to confirm that Elliot Rollins was, in fact, Archer Dunhill-''

''Can you please tell the jury what you found when you and your fellow officers arrived at Archer's house?'' Spencer cut her off.

''Hum well…'' Tanner began ''we found his wife, Alison Dilaurentis, tied up in a chair in the living room and we found Archer and Hanna in the shed. Archer was trying to leave and Hanna was on the floor, she had bruises all over her face and a knife in her stomach''.

''Thank-you detective Tanner'' Spencer said ''I would like now to introduce our first piece of evidence, exhibit A'' she added taking a plastic bag out of the box. Hanna already knew what was inside the plastic bag, it was the knife Archer stabbed her with. Although she didn't really remember much about what happened that night, she still had goosebumps just thinking about it. ''This is the knife we found implanted in Hanna's stomach, the only fingerprints on it were Archer Dunhill's. Nothing further'' she concluded.

''Thank-you Mrs. Hastings Cavanaugh, Mrs. Tanner. Does the defence have any questions for the witness?'' the judge asked.

''Yes your Honor'' Archer's lawyer replied. Hanna couldn't help to swallow nervously. Up until now, they had staid mostly quiet. She didn't really know if he was a good lawyer or not, or even what Archer had told him, but she knew how smart her rapist was and she had no doubts that if he really wanted to convince the jury that he was innocent, he could.

''Detective Tanner, correct me if I'm wrong, but this isn't the first case you've had involving Hanna Marin is it?'' he asked.

''No, it isn't'' Tanner answered as Hanna looked nervously at Spencer.

''Oh, would you mind sharing with us, what it is exactly that you investigated in in the past concerning Hanna Marin'' Mr. Clark questioned.

''Objection your Honor'' Spencer exclaimed standing up ''this isn't relevant.''

''Mrs. Hastings is right Mr. Clark, get to the point or change the subject'' the judge decided.

''Linda, can I call you Linda?'' he asked cockily ''correct me if I'm wrong but you already arrested Hanna Marin for being in possession of an unlicensed gun, you've arrested both her _and_ her mother for murder, you've arrested her for-''

Before he could finish Spencer stood up once again ''objection!'' she yelled. ''My client was declared not guilty for all of those things, she doesn't have a criminal record and the person she was accused of murdering is sitting in the second row right there'' Spencer exclaimed pointing towards Mona.

''Oh sorry Spence, I forgot to include you in my little revelation right there. You were arrested for murder as well, weren't you… First for Alison, then Ian, Bethany and finally Mona'' Archer's lawyer rudely answered.

''Enough!'' the judge exclaimed ''Mr. Clark, you are being out of line here, calm down and ask the witness questions that are relevant to _this_ case.''

''Fine'' he sighed ''Mrs. Tanner, is it true that your first information in this investigation comes from a four year old?''

''Well, we have a lot more than one clue…'' Tanner began, but was quickly cut of by Archer's lawyer.

''Please, answer this question by either a yes or a no'' he insisted.

''Yes'' she answered after thinking about it for a second.

''How do you know that she's telling the truth?'' Mr. Clark questioned.

''Excuse me, but what are you trying to prove here?'' Linda confusedly accused him. Honestly, Hanna was asking herself the same thing. From what it looked like, Archer's lawyer was literally accusing her four year old daughter of being a liar and she was not okay with that.

''I'm trying to prove that my client is clearly getting set up here'' Mr. Clark exclaimed. ''I mean, doesn't it seems like a weird coincidence to you that the only person who saw my client trying to kidnap a child happens to consider Mrs. Cavanaugh Hastings as his aunt, that the officer who found Hanna is married to her lawyer, that Archer's wife, Hanna, Mrs. Cavanaugh Hastings and four other people who are going to be called on this stand are best-friends and that they've all been in trouble with the law for setting up things just like this multiple times?!'' he raised his voice. The tone he had was making it hard for Hanna to stay in the present. She kept having flashbacks of all of the times Archer yelled at her and she's pretty sure Spencer was seeing it as well.

''I can ask for a break if you want Han'' her friend told her, but she couldn't find the strength to answer. Before she knew it, it was getting harder to breath and tears were rolling down her cheeks. She could vaguely hear Spencer talking to her, but she was stuck somewhere else. All she could see were the four walls she was locked in for almost six years and the man who made sure she didn't leave. Hanna tried to tell herself that she was okay and that Archer couldn't hurt her anymore, but whenever she really opened her eyes, there he was sitting a few meters away from her.

* * *

 _''You're never going to get away with this!'' nineteen year old Hanna Marin yelled at her captivator._

 _''Shut up'' he screamed back._

 _''I'm telling you, my friends are going to find me, you can't keep me here forever'' she replied confidently. It was a pretty weird thing to say, but she was getting really used to being in these kind of situations… After -A, the other -A, the last -A and A.D. she knew how to handle this._

 _''But you don't even know where you are'' he laughed as angry tears rolled down his cheeks. He surely didn't look anything like the man she found looking for his puppy in the park earlier._

 _''You don't even know me'' she talked back._

 _''Is that really what you think Hanna'' he challenged her as she looked at him confusedly. How did he even know her name. ''God, you even more self-centred than I thought, you really have no idea who I am, don't you…''_

 _''Well'' she shrugged ''why don't you tell me''._

 _''No'' he answered looking right in her eyes._

 _''O-okay, that's f-fine'' Hanna replied with a shaky voice. She was starting to get a little anxious._

 _''However, I'm going to tell you what I do know about you'' he said with a creepy British accent. ''You're full name is Hanna Lee Marin, daughter of Tom and Ashley Marin, of course your parents are no longer together anymore. You're relationship with your precious daddy is a little rocky at the moment, but you're planning to give him a call soon aren't you?'' he smirked. ''You want to ask him out on a little dinner so you and your lover boy can tell him some pretty important news-''_

 _''Lover boy?'' she interrupted him confusedly._

 _''Caleb Rivers, congratulations on your engagement by the way, sorry you're going to miss the wedding''._

 _''How do you know all of this stuff?'' Hanna asked nervously._

 _''I've been observing you for months dear'' he smiled rubbing his left hand on her cheek._

 _''What do you want?'' she snapped turning her head away from the unwanted touch._

 _''I just want to know you Love'' he answered through his teeth pushing her on the little bed with an old metal frame. ''You'll see, we have a lot in common you and I.''_

 _''I don't think so'' Hanna nervously shook her head._

 _''Why is that?'' he smirked getting on top of her._

 _''Let me go!'' the blonde yelled her eyes suddenly filling up with tears._

 _''Oh, don't cry Love'' he replied wiping her cheek more roughly than he should have. She's pretty sure he cut her soft skin with is big nails. ''Let's start over'' he suggested ''it's a pleasure to meet you Hanna, I'm Archer''._

* * *

''Han?'' Caleb's voice pulled her out of her thoughts as she blinked her eyes rapidly a few times. ''Hanna, are you okay princess?'' he asked pushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

''W-what happened?'' she confusedly replied looking around. The curtain that the woman who worked at the court house had talked to her about earlier had been placed, so she could no longer see Archer, even though she knew he was still there, Spencer and Mr. Clark were talking to the judge and the clerk, some of her friends parents, Isabel and Ezra now had coffees in their hands… _How long have I been out of it_ she couldn't help to think.

''I-I don't know, you just stopped responding, I wasn't sure if it was a flashback or the same thing that happened the other day…'' he shrugged.

''I'm okay'' she cut him off looking down.

''Han, you know you can tell me anything'' Caleb softly whispered clearly not believing that she was okay.

''I know'' Hanna smiled at him ''I just…I don't want to talk about it right now'' she trailed off looking around.

''That's fine'' he said rubbing her knee ''what are you looking for?''

''Livia, I can't see her'' the blonde panicked.

''Oh, you're mom just took her to the bathroom and to go grab a little snack with Mrs. Fields, Mrs. Montgomery and Mrs. Hastings. They should be back any seconds'' just as Caleb finished saying that, Hanna's mother walked back in with Livia and her best-friends mothers.

''How much time do we have until it starts again?'' the blonde wondered slowly getting up to go see her daughter.

''About five minutes'' Caleb answered following her.

''Hey, Hanna'' Mrs. Montgomery smiled as she approached.

''You're doing so good sweetheart'' Mrs. Fields added while her mother handed her Livia.

''Thanks'' she shyly answered looking down at her daughter, happy to see her eat some cheerios as a snack. The little girl still hadn't put on much weight since they had been out of Room and it was starting to worry her. Everyone kept telling her that it would just take some time for the tiny blonde to adjust to her new routine and to all of the new food she could now eat, but it was still hard for Hanna. She knew a little more on why it was so difficult for Livia than everyone else… She couldn't breastfeed her anymore. In Room, she didn't have the choice, but now with all of the medicines she was taking, the surgeries she went through and the stress, she couldn't really do it anymore and it was pretty hard on her daughter.

''She looks just like you did when you were her age Hanna'' Spencer's mother said ''Blake won't stop talking about her.''

''Yeah, we hear a lot of stuff about Blake at home too'' Hanna smiled happy that her friend's mother had changed the conversation. Ever since she had staid over at Spencer's house for about two months when her mom was in jail, she had grown closer to Veronica. They were a lot of days when she just didn't feel to go to school with Spencer and had ended up bonding with the woman for hours instead.

''Mama'' Livia whispered pointing to her tiny wrist.

''Oh that's right'' Hanna immediately understood what her daughter was trying to tell her ''Blake made this bracelet for you'' she smiled as Livia nodded.

''That's the cutest thing'' Mrs. Montgomery gasped at the little friendship bracelet with the letters B-L-A-K-E written on navy blue and green pearls and the letters L-I-V-I-A written on light blue and pink pearls.

''He's such a little charmer'' Ashley giggled.

''That, he is'' Veronica agreed.

''Han, I think it's about to start again'' Caleb told the blonde who looked back to the front of the court room and took a deep breath when she saw that everyone was getting back to their places.

''It's going to be over soon Livi, then we're going to go home alright'' she whispered to her daughter before handing her to Caleb and going back to sit next to Spencer. All of her friends gave her some thumbs up and reassuring smiles, but it didn't help the anxiety that was once again growing inside of her as she watched Archer step forward on the witness's stand.

''Tell me if you need a break okay?'' Spencer told her while she slowly nodded.

''Ladies and gentleman of the jury, your Honor'' Mr. Clark began ''I would like to introduce you to the _real_ Archer Dunhill, one of the finest doctors this town has ever known, a man who saved hundreds of live, who gives his time to take care of sick people everyday, a man who certainly doesn't belong in jail'' he said making Hanna want to throw up. She surely hoped no one in the jury fell for his act.

''Mama'' the blonde immediately recognized her daughter's little voice calling out for her. She looked behind and saw the tiny girl reaching her little arms out for her with big fearful tears rolling down her pink cheeks. ''Mama!'' Livia cried a little louder interrupting whatever it was that Archer's lawyer was saying and making basically everyone in the court room stare at her.

''Can she come here Spence?'' Hanna asked her friend knowing just how scared Livia was of the man looking at them.

''I'm not sure'' the brunette answered, but before she even had the chance to ask, the judge said that it was fine and Caleb, who had been holding the little girl, brought her to Hanna.

''It's okay baby, mama's here'' Hanna whispered as Archer's lawyer proceeded and people slowly started to look back at what was happening rather than the very upset toddler.

''Bad man'' the little blonde cried in the fashionista's neck while she rubbed some soothing circles on her dress.

''I know princess, it's okay'' Hanna repeated in order to calm down her daughter so she could hear the lie Archer was about to invent.

''Mr. Dunhill, did you or did you not see and had a conversation with Hanna Marin at the Rosewood park the day she was reported missing?'' Mr. Clark asked.

''I did'' Archer answered surprising Hanna. _Is he going to confess now?_ She wondered.

''Can you now please tell the jury what this conversation was about?'' he questioned him, sending a little smirk in Spencer's direction.

''When I saw Hanna that day'' Archer began his voice sending chills down the blonde's spine She looked very out of it. She was crying, had trouble breathing and told me that she knew I worked in a psychiatric hospital…She wanted me to admit her there'' he lied. Hanna couldn't believe it. ''I tried to talk to her and calm her down, but she was having some kind of emotional break down so I just told her to come in my car and we drove to Welby State, the hospital where I work'' Archer explained.

''What happened when you got there?'' Mr. Clark asked.

''I tried to talk to her again, I even offered her to call someone, but she refused a-and then she told me that she had an history with a lot of things like Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, eating disorders and different types of anxiety disorders'' Archer answered.

''Huh, is that so'' his lawyer questioned before taking out a file of his briefcase ''I'd like introduce exhibit B, one of Miss Marin's medical document where it clearly states that at the time of her disappearance she was indeed on medication for PTSD and anxiety, that she suffered from bulimia in high school and there was even one recommendation from her doctor that she should be placed under psychiatric care'' he revealed before handing the document to a member of the jury.

Hanna looked at Spencer worriedly still rubbing some soothing circles on Livia's back. She knew her friend was aware of her medical history, after what they went through with Alison, -A and the dollhouse, they, plus Aria and Emily, had very similar stuff written in their files.

''It's fine, that only evidence isn't solid enough to prove his innocence'' Spencer reassured her.

''After that discovery what did you do?'' Mr. Clark asked Archer.

''Well, I admitted her'' he answered. ''Hanna didn't want me to call anyone, she wanted to keep it private and she was an adult so I didn't have the choice to listen to her even though I would've liked to at least tell her parents or her fiancé… When I heard on the news that she was missing, I seriously thought about going to the police, but we have a specific rule where I work that stops me from revealing any information about a patient to anyone, even the cops if they don't have a warrant'' Archer finished as Hanna swallowed anxiously.

 _Are they really going to fall for this?_ She worried cautiously scanning each of the jurors faces.

 **AN: So... Did you like it? Loved it? Hated it? Any ideas on what the jury's decision should be in the end? Any ideas for the next chapter or the story in general? Leave it all in your review XD I'd also like to mention that the trial thing will have 2, possibly 3 parts since there's so much stuff to talk about. Anyways, I hope you liked it and please review ! :)**


End file.
